Attack on Titan: Wings of Fire
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: (Discontinuing since the Wattpad version I wrote is better. You can search my name: AkiaraSenpai87 on there to find it. I'm just going to leave this story here for people who just want to read the first few chapters for fun.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Spoilers for all Harry Potter books and movies, and spoilers for both manga and anime for Aot. All characters and rights go to their respective owners. AU, character death, and OOC for some characters. It will MOSTLY not follow the original plot of both universes so don't judge me for that XD because yes, I know what the original plot is.**

 **Warning for blood, violence, and gore which is why this fic is rated M.**

 **Prologue**

 _A cloaked female figure in black traveling upon the great sights of the world outside of her home had pondered among the dust of the blowing winds. Behind the figure, remained a team of people whom she called her allies. "The world will forever be a world of filth, darkness, inhumanity, and cruelty. Only justice prevails." She looks upon the walls ahead of her with eyes glowing of familitary. The place she called home, she now has returned._

 _"Beyond the walls of the districts lie devouring, blood thirsty, abnormal creatures of existence that will destroy us. I've gone this far from here to gather my team of humanity's strongest members to slay these foul beasts."_

 _She looks back at her team as they nodded sensing a dangerous threat nearby. With gear attached to the sides of their hips, they fly into the air as a wire hits the side of the walls. The threat revealed itself as a giant beast that devours an innocent human soul._

 _"I've slayed countless Titans with a team of allies I once knew. They're all in peace now, living a happier life. But I'm still here, fighting for humanity's greater good."_

 _The cloaked figure gave the order as she and her team surrounded the monstrous titan slaying it down with blades of fury until it had been cornered enough to be slain into it's weak spot._

 _"These titans were once a key to finding an enemy I once quarreled with. I had to do it for the better no matter who or what I betrayed. It was a bitter fight until the end. I still remember the pain of my past. Seeing_ _the lives lost, and my comrades fall, I still fought for them. "Wanted Dead or Alive", that was who I was. I was not just a soldier, but someone else. Someone who joined a rebellion." The figure had prepared her weapon drawing her sword meant for killing._

 _"We are fallen soldiers. We will forever be, the Wings of Fire." And she slowly jumped high into the air hitting the titan's weak spot as it dissolved into nothing but steam and bone._

…

"Harry! Harry! Harry James Potter! Wake up you idiot!" shouted a young girl's voice.

"Huh? Hermione?" Harry blinked as he sat up yawning.

"You had another dream doofus," the boy next to Hermione teased as Hermione glared at him back.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione flared.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he yawned slowly stretching. It was a breezy late afternoon as the three young nine year-old children laid together under a shady tree of shelter.

"So, what did you dream about?" Ron asked curiously. Harry only stared up at the sky thinking about that cloaked figure he saw.

"I don't know," Harry replied straightening his messy hair into place. He thought about that figure in that dark cloak. The female figure and how she jumped up high, swung her sword, and slayed the titan with no expression of fear. "You guys don't think titans are ever going to barge in here and wipe out the human population, right?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and back at Harry like he was out of his mind for bringing up such a nonsense, out of the question topic.

"Snap out of it Harry! They're not going to barge in and eat us up!" Ron hissed suddenly feeling paranoid about the walls that surrounded their district.

"Besides, those walls were built with magic. There's no way a titan would be able to destroy it," Hermione added. "Think about it, we're a middle class district, District 5 of Wall Godric. He was a strong and wonderful founder and he got his name for this wall."

Hermione was very fond of the history of the districts. Even if people made fun of her for being intelligent and knowledgeable for her age.

"Interesting," Ron replied.

"Thank goodness this district allows muggle borns. The upper district and the capital of the empire doesn't," Hermione frowned.

These three young children didn't know the secrets that lied within the upper district. And it was best not to find out what they were up to.

"Pffft. Screw the upper district. Dad always comes home complaining about how the upper districts get everything they oh so desire. Whoever is the ruler of this empire is nothing but a scoundrel," Ron pouted kicking a pile of small rocks.

"I don't know what lies in the upper district. I rather not find out. I heard the people there aren't very fond of bloodlines like us," Hermione continued on.

It was true that the upper districts were mostly upper powered half-blooded magic folk and pure bloods. The ruler of the empire simply requested that several lower ranked half bloods, muggles, or purebloods not interested in magic, stay away from the walls of the upper districts.

"Hermione's got a point. But as I was saying…" Harry started still thinking about the foul beasts that roam without intelligence outside the walls.

"Well, maybe it's because you're still traumatized about….you know what….." Hermione said as Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"No. It's not that I swear. Bloody hell, how many times do you have to keep bringing that up?!" Harry snapped.

"Hermione has a point you know. It's not like you call your aunt Mum," Ron insisted as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! She's the only family I've got!" Harry snapped once more.

Eight years, only eight years ago, an evil wizard known as Voldemort was a threat to the nation. At the time Harry was a young baby, his mother, Lily Potter was the only one raising him since James Potter had died in the military in the scout regiment. He was eaten by a titan leaving Lily Potter to raise Harry on her own.

Not too long after, Voldemort had come to Lily's home going after Harry Potter due to a prophecy that he believed will give him great power if he kills Harry. As Lily shielded Harry to protect him, she ended up dying in the process. Voldemort went after Harry next attempting to kill him with a killing curse, but that only made Voldemort vanish leaving Harry with nothing but a lightning scar mark.

His mother's sister, Petunia Evans, took him him in raising him as if he were her son. She had suffered a horrible life losing the man she loved, and later, her child due to an accident. She made her nephew and herself the happiest they could ever be.

"I really don't remember who my father was, but I do remember my real mother," Harry replied. "But I'm not really dreaming of that. Really," Harry replied.

"Yes, but even old memories can come into the light and hit you like you've drowned in the river."

….

"Come on Lita, you've got to see this!" said a young girl's voice as a young girl with black hair and dark blue eyes stared at her friends while having her mouth stuffed with bread.

"Stop being a food maniac and come and see this!" added a boy's voice.

Lita got up running towards her friends Allyson and Frederick to see what they want from her.

"What do you want?" Lita half grunted.

"Stop with your grumpy tone! You make it sound like you don't want to see this!" Allyson chuckled.

"This outta turn your frown upside down!" Frederick added.

"Yuriko! Come, let's go see something," Lita called to a younger and smaller girl with blue eyes.

"Big Sister! We were just in the middle of eating!" Yuriko exclaimed.

"It is cute that she calls you Big Sister. It's sad you two aren't related at all," Allyson said.

Yuriko was only a seven year-old girl in emotional trauma. She was neglected and treated like she didn't exist in her household. She did have a biological older sister who treated the worst out of her. She mostly lived her life outside of her home until a seven year-old Lita found her in an alleyway when she was five. Lita had offered her some bread and the two became attached to each other like sisters. Although Yuriko wasn't taken in by Lita's family, she still lived a happy life outside her home. She and Lita would go around stealing food from markets in order to feed mostly her.

"Well, my parents don't really want to take in anyone else besides me. Hanji-Mama and Dad are fine with only me," Lita replied.

"Aren't you your father's girl?" Allyson smirked.

"Hanji-Mama technically found me first," Lita grunted in annoyance. It was only nine years ago since Lita was found in the woods alone. The commander of the Survey Corps, Hanji Zoe had found her before anything worse could've happened. She later became the adopted daughter of humanity's strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman. All because Hanji begged him to raise her since Lita had no one else that would take her in.

"You're still Ackerman's daughter," Frederick implied.

"Whatever," Lita grunted thinking she was also technically adopted. She stood there for a moment thinking as if she was remembering something that had hit her.

"You look like you're paranoid about something," Allyson pointed out looking at Lita's expression.

"Did you have that dream again last night?" Allyson sighed.

….

"I'm bloody hungry," Ron groaned. "I forgot my money at home. Blimey I'm not walking all the way there!" Ron grunted as his stomach grumbled to the fresh smell of bread.

"Honestly Ron, you are very responsible," Hermione complained.

"I think I might have some," Harry replied reaching into his pocket for some change. His ears light up as soon as he heard a commotion going on from not too far from here.

"Heh heh! Look at this freak!" shouted a boy as he kicked another boy.

"Fred! Let go of me!" shouted a girl's voice as two other boys held her back.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all rushed over to see the commotion as part of the villagers also gathered around to see what was going on. Apparently, three sons of the town drunkards were beating up the poor Frederick Anderson and stopping Allyson Myers from trying to save him.

"Let me give those losers of piece of my mind!" Harry growled as he tightened his right fist into his left hand.

"Stop it Harry! It's not worth it!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron held him back.

"But...that kid...needs help!" Harry growled as he tried to pull himself out of Ron and Hermione's grip.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sudden force brush right beside him. He watched as a girl elbowed the bully out of the way and shoving him into the ground. He brushed off the dirt as he looked up to see a grim face of dissatisfaction looking down on him. He looked back up and shoved the girl onto the ground as he hit her a couple of times until he realized who it was.

"Argh! It's Lita! Let's get out of here!" shouted the bully as he and his friends took off into the other direction.

"That's what you bloody get you damned losers!" Yuriko shouted with victory.

"Thanks Lita," Frederick grinned while blushing in embarrassment.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were speechless while the villagers were all chattering from left to right.

"Did you bloody see that?!" Ron exclaimed.

"She….she just took him out….." Hermione added astonished.

"That girl…" Harry said in his mind only staring at Lita as she helped Frederick get up. _"She's the daughter of humanity's strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman. No wonder why she's probably that strong."_

"The Survey Corps! They've returned from another mission!" shouted a villager folk as everyone gathered around the town line to create a path for the arriving soldiers.

"The Scout Legion. They're the branch in the military that goes to the outside world to slay those filthy titans! My dad was even in this!" Harry exclaimed as he and his friends ran to find a spot for the parade of soldiers. _"My dream is to become a soldier in the Survey Corps so I can make my parents proud!"_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron awaited the soldiers excitedly with smiles on their faces until they saw what truly lies within the duty of their band. Many were wounded fatally, blood dripping and staining the ground. Some that had gone earlier had never returned. The faces of fear, anger, horror, and hatred had hit them as they kept their eyes forward and continued moving.

"It's obvious isn't it? They've had another rough mission," Allyson said to Lita as she nodded in agreement.

"Sissy, I don't ever wanna join the military!" Yuriko quivered clutching Lita's arm.

"It's fine. You don't have to. But I will," Lita replied.

"Why?" Frederick asked.

"People like them die on those kinds of missions!" Allyson added shivering.

"Because, I want to see what it's like out there. Beyond the wall…" Lita said as Allyson and Frederick exchanged glances.

"Well, it's also my dream too," Frederick sighed in dismay. "But I'm frightened about those titans."

The four kids stood there as Lita turned around to look at the giant wall that surrounded District 5. The shadow that covered the sunrise and the Outside World beyond it. The wall that protects humanity from beasts of terror.

"That day will come. When humanity attacks on the titans, and slaughter them to the bitter end. We will see that world and claim as our own."

….

"I don't get it," Harry breathed anxiously in horror after witnessing such a horrible sight from the scouts. "Is it really that brutal to fight for humanity?"

"Of course it is Harry, open your eyes! You saw the horrified looks on those faces!" Hermione exclaimed. The three heard a shriek as they all turned to a weeping eld woman clutching down on the ground in tears.

"My poor son! He died a hero didn't he?!"

"ANSWER US COMMANDER ZOE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED ON THE MISSION THIS TIME?!" shouted a citizen. Shouts of people begging for answers came from left and right as they demanded an explanation.

"You and your damned job! Was it really worth it for our soldiers to die?!"

"My brothers Bill and Charlie are in the Garrison regiment. I betcha they deal with as much as the scouts," Ron added as the town started following the head commander for answers. "But anyways, I outta head home. See ya!"

"Me too," Hermione added, as she and Ron headed the direction they needed to head home.

"No wonder Mum is so freaked out and nervous about me joining the scouts," Harry thought as he started to head towards home. "It's so dangerous, even humanity will question for it's well-being."

"Watch where you're going brat!"

Harry snapped up as he laid his eyes on the girl who beat up those kids picking on her friend. Lita Ackerman.

"Uh…...s-sorry!" Harry stuttered nervously. Lita only glared back like he was the biggest problem in her way. "Damn, she's really scary up close!"

"Hmmf!" Yuriko pouted as the two turned in the other direction annoyed that Harry apparently was in their way.

 _"She's as cold as her father. That's what I heard about Captain Levi,"_ Harry thought once more. Suddenly, that flash vision of his dream came to him as he gasped slightly thinking about the look of Lita.

 _"There's something about her…..her eyes…."_

"Damn it! I think I'm going crazy! Even my friends think I am as well."

…

"How was your day Harry?"

Harry looked up to his aunt who set him a plate of food while she ran her hand through his hair.

"It was fine," Harry replied still thinking about his dream and the horrifying truth about the Survey Corps.

"Did you hang out with your friends today?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"Yeah. I had a dream and saw the Survey Corps return from their mission," Harry replied while staring down at his food. Petunia looked at her nephew knowing he probably just witnessed something horrible. More or less, she knows he wants to do something risky about it.

"And?" Petunia questioned.

"Everyone was…..yelling at them," Harry said as he tightened his fist. "They questioned their hard work and sacrifice…."

Petunia's eyes widened slightly as she suddenly remembered the horrible memory of Lily when she waited for her husband to return home from his mission. It was worse than what her nephew had just witnessed.

"They…..they tried…..and everyone….they….." Harry trembled as he felt his body heat up of anger and hatred. "I'll show them! I'll show them what it's like to fight and how hard they are trying!" Harry hissed, pounding his hand on the table.

"Harry James Potter! You're not going to get anywhere from acting like that!" Petunia scolded.

"But…..someone has to pay! Someone has to see….we're fighting for our humanity!" Harry hissed as he pounded his fist on the table once more. He then breathed in and out as he cooled down his temper and began eating.

Petunia sighed as she sat down and watched her nephew eat. _"I love that boy as if he were my own son."_

She smiled as she watched him eat as his green eyes reminded her of her beloved sister Lily. _"However, I can't protect him for long. I know he will be a grown man soon. Especially since he's probably going to school soon. Oh sweet sister, I know you're not here in this world anymore."_

Petunia got up to clear the table as Harry went upstairs to prepare for bed. _"You are watching Lily. Please give him your love and protection. That's what you did on that fateful night."_

…

"Man! Mom and Dad are going to kill me for coming home late!" Allyson groaned as she looked up into the sky seeing the tiny specs of stars twinkle in the moonlight.

"Mine don't mind me staying late. But I do have a curfew," Frederick sighed along. "More or less, Mum's going to scream at me for coming home all bruised up like this!"

"Sissy, you have a couple scratches!" Yuriko exclaimed as she pointed out a couple bruises on her arms and legs.

Lita sighed knowing her parents are going to question her. She was only after all, nine years old, but strong enough to go against people. She can tell they worry about her, yet they don't appear to think it is a big deal.

"It's nothing too important," Lita replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me tonight Yuriko?" Allyson asked Yuriko.

"I'm fine," Yuriko replied happily as if her life outside her home didn't matter.

"Whelp, goodnight everyone!" Frederick said as he and Allyson took off in the direction of their homes with Yuriko heading another direction to a place she lives under her house.

…

"Welcome home sweetie!"

Lita looked up to be greeted by her motherly figure Hanji-Zoe who had just returned home from a brutal mission.

"Evening Mom," Lita replied shutting the door behind her.

"You're bruised up and dirty….again," grunted her father figure Levi Ackerman.

"It's nothing important," Lita replied coolly.

"You got in a fight with those kids again didn't you?" Hanji sighed. "Honestly, they need to be controlled a little more. Did they beat up your one friend again?"

"He honestly needs to learn to defend himself. That brat's not going to survive being so weak," Levi replied.

"Levi, you can be a little harsh sometimes!" Hanji scolded.

"At least Lita knows how to teach those helpless children a lesson. Come on brat. Let's get you cleaned up," Levi sighed taking Lita to get cleaned off from the dirt and bruises she was covered in.

Hanji went to sit down at the table to get settled as she sat down thinking for a moment.

 _"Ever since that day I found her alone in the woods, crying….."_

 _Hanji happened to be riding her horse with her soldiers the night they happened to stumble upon the young child. She and her group pulled over once they heard the sound of crying._

 _"Pull over!" Hanji ordered as her crew hurled over to listen to that sound of crying. Hanji lept off her horse to look around for the source until she stumbled upon a crying baby that had been left by a tree alone in the wilderness. Hanji bent down the pick up the child and comfort it._

 _"The minute I picked her up, I felt such a strong bond with her. She was the loveliest girl I had ever seen,"_ Hanji thought to herself smiling as she watched Levi bandage up Lita's ankles and arms.

 _"We tried finding the parents of that child, but no one claim her as theirs. No one for some reason would take her in."_

 _"Come on Levi! She has no one else! We should raise her!" Hanji grinned excitedly while holding the baby in her arms._

 _"You raise her. I'm not raising a helpless brat," Levi grumbled._

 _"Please?! I can't raise her without someone else. Come on, she's gotta have a father figure!" Hanji begged._

"Does it still sting a little?" Levi asked Lita who shook her head in response. Hanji smiled and blushed as she watched the moment between the two.

 _"It took a lot of convincing, but I eventually got him to say yes. Soon, we were together raising her like a daughter. And ever since that, Levi's been showing a little softer side."_

Hanji smiled once more looking into the dark and radiant blue eyes of the girl she had raised. Strong and absent minded.

 _"I have a feeling that she reminds Levi of someone. And another where she might be someone significant in the future. It's only been nine years since we've found her, meaning there's still a lot more to learn about her. Oh Lita, what will become of you in the future?"_


	2. Fall of Wall Godric

**The Fall of Wall Godric**

" _Why do I keep seeing her?"_ Harry asked himself suddenly opening his eyes to his darkened bedroom, only being lit by the moonlight of the full moon. " _Why do I keep seeing that girl?"_

"I feel like she's someone I will know."

…

"Isn't it a bit concerning about the visions she's been having?" Hanji asked Levi as they stood outside her door from her bedroom. Earlier they had heard sounds coming from her room and they had checked to find Lita drenched in sweat. They also found her breathing anxiously and her body trembling in fear.

"You're not insisting she may be having visions about titans? She's a little old to be having night terrors," Levi replied.

"Well, you do have a point of her never even seeing a titan," Hanji added. Their daughter has only witnessed both her parents go on a mission and back from slaughtering titans and exploring the outside world. But never has she seen a titan, so what possibly brought up the fact that Lita has been dreaming about titans?

" _It was a risk raising Lita at the same time. We don't know her origins, so we're not even sure if she's part titan,"_ Hanji thought to herself. But at the same time, she wanted to have Lita as her daughter so desperately.

The two continued thinking for a moment until they heard Lita's heavy breathing again, along with her whimpering.

"We haven't had any of these night terrors in a while. Why is she getting them now?" Hanji asked.

"Not sure. I'll go and comfort the brat," Levi replied entering in Lita's room once again.

Hanji nodded as she remained outside while leaning her back against the wall. She listened to Lita's sobs calm down as Levi told her constantly to inhale and exhale slowly. Hanji smiled knowing that the two get along well.

"Levi's always been the one to comfort Lita. People may say they aren't close, but they're more than that."

 _ **9 years ago**_

" _There, there, stop crying sweetheart!" Hanji said rocking Lita in her arms in the middle of the night trying to calm her down. Both Levi and Hanji were tired to hell, trying to comfort their daughter who apparently awakened from a nightmare._

" _When is that brat going to shut up?" Levi grumbled._

" _It would be nice if you just gave me a hand at least! I've tried everything! Feeding, singing a lullaby, rocking, but nothing is working!" Hanji shouted back desperately. She then felt two hands press against shoulder as if she was being pushed away. She watched as Lita reached her tiny hands towards Levi._

" _I think she wants you," Hanji insisted, while hoping not to lose grip of Lita._

" _I'm not holding that brat," Levi groaned, looking more annoyed._

" _If you're the only key to comforting her, then she'll stop her crying!" Hanji shouted. "Man are you a disappointment."_

" _Fine. If you say I can magically calm this brat down," Levi sighed reaching out for Lita. As soon as she felt his presence, she started relaxing. Both Hanji and Levi looked in surprise to see how fast she stop fussing. Hanji smiled and sighed in relief as she watched Levi just standing there holding Lita. And for the first time unsurprisingly._

….

" _I remember that night with my heart. At that moment, Levi just changed, growing a softer side for Lita. He's even named her real name after someone he knew. "_

Levi exited out of Lita's room with an emotionless expression as usual.

"She wouldn't say a thing. Her expression was horror struck, and speechless. That was all."

" _She's been at this ever since she's been having those nightmares. Ever since the nightmares came, she was nothing but silent, distant, and cold. A little like Levi, but more depressed like Mikasa."_

Hanji enters the room to see Lita sitting up on her bed looking down at her hands, horror struck, eyes wide, and body trembling.

"Lita, talk to one of us. Please, we can figure out this if you just tell us," Hanji pleaded with concern.

Lita only remained that expression in reply as a flashback of the vision had come to her.

" _ISABEL!" shouted a voice._

 _Nothing but darkness surrounded her vision as she looked up to see a giant, monstrous beast as tall as a mountain looking down on her, ready to devour her._

" _IT'S OVER!" growled a female voice as Lita watched a young female girl jump high into the air with a blade of shiny steel._

 _Lita backed away as she watched the battle between the two fight on and on. Left to right, the figure had ran her blade through the titan's flesh in order to weaken it while buying time for more recruits to slaughter it to death. She she made one more leap, Lita saw the hand of the titan grab the girl as she dropped her sword while struggling to break free. The titan's red eyes gazed into the girl's as it prevented her from trying to breath, squeezing her like a firm grip on a pen._

" _NO! YOU LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" shouted a male voice._

 _And Lita watched, as a fallen warrior was later finished off, her comrades arriving too late. The victory of the titan that had just defeated one of humanity's strongest rebel._

…..

"We can talk about it tomorrow," Hanji sighed with the only assumption of Lita needing time to herself. " _I'm very worried. It can't be puberty either can it? She's awfully young. But, please, please, please tell me what's wrong with her."_

Lita slowly got up from bed, and walked to her window to gaze into the evening sky and the moonlight of the full moon shining down on her.

"What is this omen of the future? That girl I just saw, it's more than I think she is. We're connected in some way as if that's what the future is going to be. Our nation, completely fallen and destroyed," Lita said to herself. "I may be foolish, because I'm only a child."

…

Harry awakened the next morning, getting dressed, and heading outside to meet his friends for another day to play around.

"Be careful out there, alright?" Petunia said to her nephew. Harry only stopped at the doorstep as he was warned not to do anything foolish. Knowing that, he felt a surge of anger boil up thinking he is being treated like a baby, and that he didn't need the supervision of an adult to be constantly warning him about the dangers of the world.

"I'll be fine," Harry replied as he nearly slammed the door shut with his strength.

"Be safe," Petunia said to herself sighing as she watched through her window to see her son run off to play.

"There you are Harry!" Hermione exclaimed waving to her friend.

"Hey Hermione! Morning Ron!" Harry smiled excitedly.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Ron asked.

"Not sure," Harry replied as the three went off to find an area to rest in.

Lita in the meantime, was on her own without Frederick, Allyson, and Yuriko that morning as soon as she got up to go on a stroll. No one must know or find out about her vision. Lita knew everyone that loved her would be overly concerned about it and try to rid it from her memories. Lita didn't want that. She needed the vision to stay. She's had this feeling that it's going to be useful later on.

A cold breeze brushed by Lita as she looked up in the sky. There was nothing but blue sky, clouds of white, and ducks flying south of the wall. Lita gazed at the wall with a longing expression of seeing what's beyond it. She frowned knowing she'll wait for another five to six years to finally see what's out there. She turns around to head back home until she hears a loud noise of explosion. She froze with wide eyes as a giant shadow hovered her area with coldness and fear. Silence was heard as she noticed the people around her silent and horror struck.

" _Turn around you idiot! Look and see!"_ Lita's voice inside her said with desperation. Lita slowly turned her body around to see a giant humanity's feared forever, behind the wall that protected them.

"T-titan!" shouted a woman.

"How's that possible?! It's fifty meters high! That titan looks so much taller than the wall!"

Another boom not too far from the area, had exploded with sound as the villagers went into a panic.

"I-Impossible! They broke through the wall?! What the hell?!" A giant gap was seen through the wall as Lita turned to see titans starting to enter and barge right in.

Screaming of town folk echoed the air as they all started evacuating the area. Lita only remained in place in fear, and uncertainty of what to do.

" _They've broken through! That's impossible! The wall's magic generated, it should've held them off forever!"_ Lita replied as booms from left to right sounded within the walls of the district. _"Oh no! Mom and Dad are around there!"_

Destruction, and flames of the district erupted. Lives being slaughtered left to right, soldiers of the garrison and scouts arriving to the district's aid.

"I've got to go home! Mom and Dad are going to be worried about me!" Lita exclaimed as she took off in the direction of her home.

…..

"HARRY WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione screamed in panic. Ron and Hermione both held him back as he tried to run back.

"No! My Mum's still home! I've got to get back to her!" Harry shouted as panicked as Hermione and Ron. He let go of his friend's grip as he took off with his energy he's got. He too had lived by the area where the giant gap had struck.

"I've got to get back home! Mum's going to be fine! Everything will be fine!" Harry shouted as he looked left to right panicked. Houses were destroyed, sobbing of people was heard, and explosions of destruction sounded off in the distance.

"Harry James Potter!" shouted a familiar voice to Harry. Sirius Black, member of the garrison, and a friend of Harry's father.

"Sirius! I've got to get home….." Harry shouted, but was stopped when Sirius held him back with his arms.

"Harry, it's too late for your aunt. I'm sorry…..but she was…" Sirius replied, trembling with horror as Harry stared in his teary eyes with disbelief. It was far too hard to say what happened to the young, nine year-old boy.

"What? No! You're lying!" Harry growled trying to let go of Sirius's grasp. Fortunately, Sirius was stronger than the nine year-old's full might.

"Stop! Put me down!" Harry shouted as Sirius picked him up and running away towards the evacuation route.

….

Lita ran with all her might, seeing the same things many villagers were living in.

"Please be home! I'm coming!"

Lita only had to make a couple turns from alleyways and streets hoping to find her house still standing and her parents desperately calling out to her, to evacuate with her. Turning her direction home, was her worst nightmare come true. Her home, destroyed, hoping no one had died from the damage. She froze at the horrific sight hoping she wasn't too late already.

"MOM!" Lita screamed, as she ran towards her house looking around for signs of her mother. She desperately dug through rubble and dirt to find at least some sign, but nothing but hopelessness was resulted. She constantly dug for something as an answer, getting bruised in the process. As soon as she moved a huge plank out of the way, she had found something which had drowned her hopes dramatically. Lita's eyes widened as she picked up her memory of what supposed to be Hanji.

"Come on kid, we've gotta get you outta here!" Lita felt a strong grip on her arm being pulled away and carried off away from her destroyed home. Lita made sure she held tightly to her memory as she clutched it tight to her chest.

"Sissy!" shouted a young girl's voice behind her and the garrison soldier.

"Yuriko!" Lita shouted back. Yuriko was being done the same thing with a garrison as they headed in opposite directions. "Stay alive Yuriko! I'll find you!"

…..

"We're heading to separate districts that can provide as much room as possible! Leave all your belongings behind, and fit as many as you can onto boats!" instructed a garrison soldier.

"It's over. Our wall's fallen. Humanity's going to be annihilated," Ron trembled, as Hermione trembled right next to him, shaking with fear.

" _I can't believe she's gone. Everything I've cared about….Mum…"_ Harry cried with tears and sorrow knowing that his last family he's ever got was gone forever.

"I don't even know if Mum and Dad are alive," Hermione added on.

"Mine don't know where I am. If only we all just escaped together," Ron trembled.

The boat started departing as the three took a glance at their fallen home of ashes just one more time, before it was going to be the last memory they'll ever see of it.

"Where are we heading to? Where are we going to stay?" Harry asked knowing that no one else is going to be able to take him in.

"District 6 in Wall Rowena," Hermione replied.

"Some kids will be going to upper districts and into the capital."

The three children all turned their attention to a wounded, middle aged man with a long scratch all over his face.

"I'm Remus Lupin. And you must be Harry Potter?"

Harry's eyes slightly widened wondering how many people knew who he was. He was after all, The Boy Who Lived.

"Y-yes sir," Harry replied to the stranger.

"I knew you from your father's eyes. We were best friends in school, and brothers in the scouts," Remus replied.

Harry half lit up as he met another person who knew his father.

"You were in the scouts?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. I'm a tired man who fought well by your father's side," Remus replied.

"Wait sir!" Hermione interrupted curious to see what the deal was with children being moved to the upper districts. "Why are some children going to the upper districts?"

"I may have been misunderstood, but from my perspective, lieutenant Sirius Black has informed me that some children are going there to be trained to be future soldiers under the leader's order. The leader of our empire."

Harry's expression grew a sudden jolt of interest. He just had to know more about this training. He had to. He was going to fight for humanity, fight for freedom. Fight against the titans.

"Really?! How do you think I can get in?!"

"Harry, cool your jets, you're only nine! The ruler of this nation would never allow any nine year-olds to go through such training!" Hermione shouted.

"You are very stubborn Harry. However, you've got a point. I've also heard some children between the ages of 9 and 11 are going to a little training. I find it quite suspicious. It's awfully young for a nine year-old to go into brutal, hardcore training of a soldier," Remus replied. " _More or less, what had caused the titans to barge in through a powerful wall?"_

…

" _I can't believe it. It's all gone,"_ Lita said to herself looking down at the last memory of Hanji. Her glasses. " _This is all I have left of you Mom. I'm sorry I didn't make it home on time."_

The boat was surrounded by a bunch of children nearly her age, and a couple women by their sides. The boat she was on was heading to the capital of the district, mainly because their were many children that happened to board that boat. And under the lord's orders, the lord requested that they would be put under his training.

" _But, if one of you were alive right now, you must be worried sick."_ Lita clutched Hanji's glasses tightly to her chest hoping at least her or Levi would find her soon.

"Ah! Where are my glasses?!" shouted a young, soft, wistful voice as Lita looked to see a young girl with medium brown hair, scrounge around for her missing pair of glasses. Lita looked right below her feet to see it must've fallen off and slided over by her feet.

"Here," Lita replied picking up the glasses and handing her the pair. The girl looked up as sapphire blue eyes glistened towards Lita's gaze.

"Thanks," she replied softly as she took the pair and put it on her face. "I'm Leslie. Leslie Turner by the way."

"Lita. Lita Ackerman," Lita replied.

"I'm so frightened to death right now. I don't even know where to go anymore," Leslie said trembling. "What are those?" she asked pointing to Hanji's glasses.

"These are my mother's. My home was destroyed and this is what's left of my mother," Ltia replied. Leslie looked back at Lita in silence feeling a prang of pity for her.

"Is there anyone else you think are looking for you?" Leslie asked.

"I'm not sure. Both of my parents are strong soldiers in the military, they couldn't of fallen so easily to titans. At least one of them has to be searching."

The two looked back to where smoke had burned and flew into the air, the sky as red as blood, and the moon as dark as night.

"Where do you think we're going?" Leslie asked nervously. Lita looked at the ground knowing that District 5 has fallen and will probably not be stolen back until humanity has driven the titans out. Which may be an impossible mission.

"I don't know. Hopefully not the orphanage. I don't want another new family," Lita replied with a shaky voice. Leslie turned to her with the same pitiful look again. Lita looked down sorrowfully at Hanji's glasses knowing she was the best mother she could've ever wished for.

"Are you adopted?" Leslie asked. Lita turned to her surprised and with a look of suspicion. She wondered how Leslie had come up with that question of assumption.

"Yeah," Lita answered. "How did you know?"

"You said you didn't want _another_ new family. I guessed you are an orphan. I'm sorry. I should just be minding my own business," Leslie replied nervously.

"It's fine," Lita replied, with an expression showing it didn't matter.

"It's just that, I'm orphaned as well. Both of my parents were killed by criminals, and I was left to live with my aunt," Leslie replied.

Lita looked at the girl feeling a strength of connection with her. She could feel the pity and sympathy in her tone, it made Lita feel like that she could relate to someone like Leslie. He voice was rather calm, and relaxing to listen to, it sounded like the comfort of a big sister or mother trying to calm it's baby bird down.

"Mine happened to find me outside the wall. They took me in when no one else could," Lita replied.

"Outside? What's it like?" Leslie asked.

"I don't remember a thing. I was only a baby," Lita replied. All her life, Lita's been wandering how she ended up being found outside the wall without being devoured by a titan. "I guess I was a lucky one. Sooner or later I could've been eaten."

"You are a lucky one. Are your parents strong?" Leslie asked. Lita wasn't sure how to answer that. How could she say yes if they were alive? Or will they both turn out alive?

"Pretty strong. I'm not sure how strong. I haven't quite witnessed their strength," Lita replied.

"I wished mine were strong. Mom kept on telling Dad to stay no matter how many times he's thought about joining the military," Leslie started as Lita turned to listen. In Leslie's eyes, Lita could tell she missed her parents deeply, and wished they could've been stronger like Lita's.

"My Dad grew sick and tired of Mom urging him to stay, that he just gave up on joining and lived his life with us. But…..that night when criminals came…" A tear started running down her face as the memories came back from the light. Leslie gasped as soon as she felt a cold hand touch her.

"Your hands….they're….."

"I know. There's things that I'm suffering with too. My body feels as cold as ice."

Leslie raised both of her eyebrows slightly wondering what more could be to this girl she had just met, and the fact that they are sharing each other's lives on a personal level already. At the same time, Leslie was surprised she was able to approach Lita without freaking out. Leslie, was a shy and quiet person, and the village children often viewed her as odd and as a social path. Maybe it was because of what humanity in her district had just witnessed, and that they'll need someone to talk and connect to, so that their feelings could be coped rather than focused on titans.

"So," Lita responded. "Do you intend on joining the military?"

Leslie's eyes grew wide once again knowing that her father has tried to do so many times. Her father's dream was to protect humanity, even if it costs his life. The memories of the two arguing until her mother was able to dictate her husband into staying so she doesn't lose him.

" _Daddy? Would you be mad if I joined the military when I grow old too?" the young Leslie asked._

" _Mommy wouldn't be too pleased. She already doesn't want me joining. But I do want you to do something for me Leslie," her father replied while chuckling and ruffling his daughter's hair._

" _What should I do?" Leslie asked._

" _Don't let people change what you want to do. Do what your gut tells you to do, and you'll go so far in life."_

Leslie looked at her hands for another minute, then taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and clutching her hands shut tightly.

"I intend to make my mother and father proud of me. My father was too pressured not to join, but he told me that I shouldn't let people change what I should do. I'm going to join, and become part of the scouts, just like my father dreamed of. That's a promise I'll keep!" Leslie replied with a tone of confidence.

"Interesting. I've heard from many of the villagers that you were a shy one. For a minute, I wasn't sure if they were talking about a girl that looked like you. You're not what they say you are."

Leslie's blood suddenly turned cold wondering if Lita would make fun of her now that she had made a mistake in saying that. From her perspective, people love to make fun of other's desires in order to achieve attention and popularity.

"You're much braver than many other kids would imagine. You have a strong heart, and you're going to defend your desires at all costs. They just don't see what you are on the inside. That is what's great about you."

Leslie blushed as she suddenly realized Lita had just spoken something that no one has ever said to her. All of her life, she was used to seeing people get denied by their desires all because others would scoff and sod off about it thinking it's nothing but a ridiculous idea. Lita was someone Leslie could feel, was like her.

"We can be friends. I lost my other ones to the titans, and I have no one but you," Lita said holding out her arm.

"Okay," Leslie smiled. " _This girl could be the first real friend I'll have."_

….

The boat Harry had boarded had finally arrived in District 6 where the children were all taken to a place to where they would be raised for a little while until they were old enough to live on their own.

"I can't believe we're actually going to an orphanage. Not at least until Mum and Dad find me," Ron trembled.

"I'm just as scared. My parents are muggles. They're weaker than magic folk like you two," Hermione added.

"All I want to do is find a way to get into the capital so I can train to learn how to fight the living hell out of those titans!" Harry hissed clutching his fists tightly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other like they were done dealing with eagerness to join the military. They both sighed as they boarded the carriages to the orphanage and sat there silently the whole way there.

…..

"Wow, the capital is so big!" Leslie breathed in awe as the two girls looked at all the city lights that filled the entire wall. The wall had miles and miles of homes, that the girls could only see a tiny spec of the castle of the empire.

"Yes girls. This is District 7 through 11. Wall Salazar protects this lovely place of beauty," replied a soldier who was a part of the military police.

Meanwhile at the palace of the capital, a soldier with long pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail, had entered the throne room where it was darkened with nothing but the night sky.

"My lord, the children you've requested have just arrived."

A pair of red eyes glanced at the solider with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect. I have quite the plans for them. Thank you for your services Lieutenant Malfoy," the lord replied. "I guarantee, their training will be quite interesting to watch. Just wait and see how they could go up against these titans."


	3. 2 Years After the Fall

**A/N: Just a quick author note to you all, that if you want to see what my OC's look like for this story, you can go onto Deviantart and find them there! Just search up: SailorAkame87 and you'll find them!**

 **2 Years After the Fall**

 **2 Years Later…**

"What's the point of feeling excited about going to a magic school? I've already known that I had powers within me, but my aunt won't be here to celebrate with me." Now eleven years old, Harry Potter sat in his bed staring down at a letter he had received from a magic school he was supposed to attend.

"I know it's hard, but we have to move on. Just attend this school with us and you'll be fine," Hermione replied as she sat down next to him while holding her letter in her right hand.

"It's been over two years, and you two are still here," Harry frowned knowing that his friend's families still haven't found them yet.

"My brothers go to Hogwarts. They'll be relieved to find me alive. Well, I'm hoping they would be there alive," Ron said trying not to think about losing hope soon.

Harry was nothing but depressed during those two years, thinking about losing his aunt was nothing but his own fault for being naive.

"It'll be interesting. I find magic quite fun to study," Hermione smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"Just leave me be. I'll think about it later," Harry replied as Hermione and Ron looked at each other knowing he still won't be satisfied. As Hermione and Ron shut Harry's door, he looked down at his letter one more time before sighing and laying it down.

"What's the point? I'm just not going to go," Harry sighed tearing the letter in half and ripping it to pieces. He lay in bed just waiting to fall asleep. As he was about to shut his eyes, a tap came at his window. The sound of hooting and flapping wings came as he turned around confused.

"What?" Harry got up on his feet to check out the commotion. He looked at his window to see a barred owl with a parchment attached to it's mouth. "What is this?"

He opened his window grabbing the parchment and to his surprise, he had been delivered another letter from Hogwarts.

"What?! I thought I got rid of this!" Harry hissed as he slammed his window shut, making the owl startled. Harry opened the letter just to be sure it was from that same place again.

"What the?!" Harry shouted reading what the lines had said. The words were printed exactly the same way as his torn up letter. In anger, Harry ripped up the letter once again hoping another won't come to his window again.

"Harry?" A knock sounded from Harry's door. "What's all that shouting about?"

"Nothing Ron," Harry lied as he picked up his torn letter and threw it into the fireplace he had running in his room.

 **The Next Day…**

Harry had woken up yawning to a new morning as he slowly stretched himself. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his glasses, placing them on his face. Once his vision was clear, apparently the thing he wished for had not come true.

"Four?!" Harry yelled frantically picking up each letter and examining it. "How the hell did that happen?!" Harry looked out his window to see two owls outside standing on the window. Harry growled as he got up to move them away.

"Shoo! I could've sworn I bloody shut these damn windows last night!" Harry hissed slamming his windows shut once more.

 **4 Days later…**

"Harry, I think they know what's in your mind. They're being so serious about this. You have to go to school!" Hermione sighed as Harry sat in front of the fireplace trying to burn over 70 letters that had bombarded into his room not too long ago.

"If you say so Hermione, I guess I should. They won't stop bothering me," Harry sighed tiredly as he placed only one letter on his bed to save it for school. "Now help me burn these."

A knock came to his door as Harry turned and said, "Come in."

The door had opened slowly as the three saw a very tall man with a long beard and worn out trench coat enter the room.

"Sorry abou' that! I didn't mean to interrupt you if you were talkin'," said the man.

"N-no. It doesn't matter," Harry replied a little freaked out. He had never seen this person before, and he was just randomly entering his room without an explanation.

"I'm Rebeus Hagrid. I'm gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You fellers can call me Hagrid."

"Oh yeah! My brothers know you!" Ron said as Hagrid nodded.

"Mischievous Weasleys are you brothers aren't they?" Hagrid said as Ron went pale in embarrassment. Suddenly, a sudden jolt of realization had come to him.

"Wait, are my brothers alive?! Have they come to Hogwarts yet?!"

"Oh right! I'm such er fool! Ronald Weasley aren't yah eh?" Hagrid asked as Ron nodded impatiently. "Your whole family's been lookin' fer yeh Ron."

"Thank goodness! They're all alive?" Ron asked just to be sure. He had to know since it's been over two years.

"Indeed they are Mr. Weasley. Livin' in District 3 ever since the incident. They were having trouble locating yah since the destruction o' District 5," Hagrid replied.

"Um excuse me sir, but why are you here?" Harry interrupted as Hagrid turned towards Harry.

"Ah, if it isn't Harry Potter!" Hagrid cheered joyfully. "I've come here to confirm under headmaster's orders. Are yeh planning on attending Hogwarts?"

"Uh…." Harry replied as he still turned to his pile of letters he intended on burning. "Yes...I guess."

"Wonderful! Confirmation complete!" Hagrid smiled with joy. "I've come here to pick yeh up and help yeh pick up school supplies."

"School supplies? Where are we going to get them?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Diagon Alley," Hagrid replied.

"Diagon Alley?" Hermione repeated, as Harry looked at her worried expression.

"What's wrong with that Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's….it's in the capital of the districts. District 8. There are people there….well, wizards. They're not going to be fond of muggle-borns like me."

"Not if I'm around ter monitor yeh all. Shall we head out?" Hagrid asked.

"But sir, I don't have any money to get my stuff," Harry said.

"Don' worry. Yeh parents left yeh quite a bountiful!"

…

The three followed Hagrid right to the gate of the wall where it linked to the upper districts.

"How are we going to get to the upper districts. They're really far away!" Ron moaned. "I'm not bloody walking all the way there!"

"Will you calm down Ronald?! They'll have a carriage pulled for us!" Hermione shouted.

"I also don't want to sit the whole time! Why does most of the capital have to be such a huge district?! Most of it is either city or country! No wonder why Dad complains about it!"

"Wait, so District 7 through 11 are combined as the capital?" Harry asked turning to Hermione for an explanation. She nodded yes for a reply.

"Yes. Which is why I don't really like it there," Hermione replied as she took a slow, deep breath in.

"Yeh haven't even seen what people live in the upper districts. Some folk are normal, average beings, while a few others, we can tell they seem ter underestimate us," Hagrid replied. The three could tell he had probably been there many times. "But no need for questioning differences in Diagon Alley. Some magic folk of the Military Bridgegate monitor the lovely place."

As the gate opened, a garrison member lead them right to a carriage where they boarded inside and headed the direction towards the capital.

…

"It's been over two years Lita. I've been told it's been two years since the attack."

Two girls walked with each other around the populated city of District 10 as they carried what appeared to be their weapons.

"Two years Leslie. So far, two years of peace," Lita replied to her friend Leslie. Both of them had looked way different from when they were nine. Both of their heights had dramatically increased from their smaller heights, and they appeared to be older.

"We're both eleven years-old now. Those two years of training really did the trick of making us stronger," Leslie chuckled.

"I've really improved on my sword skills. I could use this training a little while longer to become more defensive," Lita replied pulling her sword from behind her and examining the blade.  
"Big sister!" shouted a voice as Lita's eyes widened with a sudden jolt of anxiety and relief.

" _Yuriko!"_

Arms reaching out for Lita was wrapped tightly around her as a small pair of sky blue eyes looked directly up.

"You're alive big sissy!" Yuriko exclaimed.

"Is she your sister?" Leslie blushed.

"Yes. Well, she's a friend who likes to call me a big sister. We're not related at all," Lita replied as she hugged her small friend tightly.

"Where have you been all this time?!" Yuriko asked.

"Training. I've been raised at the District 11 orphanage and I've been training under the Lord's orders," Lita replied.

"I'm going into training very soon! I may have changed my mind on joining the military. In order to do so, I must train!" Yuriko said excitedly.

"Good luck sis and don't die," Lita replied as soon as a sudden cold presence ran through her body. She's already been through some of it, and it was already intense enough. But she and Leslie managed to live. Lita let go of Yuriko as Yuriko went to join her team for the first task in training.

"I had to admit, I was surprised we survived that arena of horror," Leslie stated as Lita nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing but hell in there. Fighting the most malicious criminals to the death in there. We were being used as tools to gladly execute them for the better," Lita replied.

"For some reason, it felt so alarming at first to kill someone, but then, I was so calm and relaxed. It felt….good," Leslie said. "We would make really good elites for the Military Police." Lita thought about that option for a moment. Her whole life, she's been planning on joining the Survey Corps in order to see the outside world. But she could already see that this nation was already in filth, and that they'll need someone strong to bring justice.

"I'll think about it. Remember that our desire was to see the outside world?" Lita asked as Leslie nodded in agreement.

"Right. At the same time, I don't want to let my guard down. Not to mention, we have to squeeze in school and training all in one!" Leslie groaned as she looked at her letter admissions to Hogwarts.

"Right. Damn it all. Why is magic so important?" Lita grumbled. She was also curious how she must've ended up with magic.

"My parents aren't magical. How did I end up with these powers?"

"You're a muggle-born. It means that you were born from a non-magic family, but you've just been born with these abilities," Leslie explained. "I am however, a pure blooded witch meaning full blood of a magic folk."

"You're gonna have to help me. I know nothing about these kinds of things," Lita replied staring down at her letter.

"Sure," Leslie replied. "Many people are picking up their school supplies today. Let's go together," Leslie smiled as she lead Lita the direction towards Diagon Alley.

…..

" _I can't believe I had to help these brats get their money for their school supplies!"_ said a member of the MP, as he felt a sickness in his stomach. Going through the Gringotts bank was a apparently a hell of a ride for him.

"Thank you Mr.," Leslie said as she and Lita started heading towards Diagon Alley.

"Ugh this bitches. Why did my Lord honestly think they were more worthy of soldiers?"

"Are you sure you're going to share your bits with me?" Lita asked.

"You don't have wizarding money yet since you're a muggle born. Don't worry, I have no problem with sharing mine at all. My parents left quite the fortune."

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends stood outside a wand shop while holding the list of things.

"All I need is my wand. I'll be right outside as soon as I get it," Harry told his friends.

"Alright. Ron and I are going to get our uniform," Hermione replied.

Harry looked up at the sign of the wand shop which read "Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC". He entered into the place as he looked around the dusty old place.

"Is anyone here?" Harry asked.

A sudden shuffling was heard from the back of the room as Harry jerked backwards. An old man with silvery pale eyes peared from the back on a ladder.

"Ah! Harry Potter! I've wondered when I'd be seeing you. It is just like when your parents stepped foot in this shop to get their wands. I am Ollivander."

"Sir, about these wands, are they strong enough to kill titans?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not my dear boy. Not at the moment. The capital gives the military the weapons they need to slaughter those man-eating beasts," Ollivander replied.

" _Damn. At least those blades can give them a real taste of pain."_

"Now, let's see what wand will answer to you," Ollivander said as he cheerfully walked to the back of the store. Running his hand along the wand boxes, he closed his eyes imagining the wand that could be a perfect fit. He picked out a box as he walked back to Harry, opening the light brown wand inside it.

"Give it a wave."

Harry nodded as he gave one swish of the wand.

CRASH.

A bunch of boxes had fallen from the shelves as Harry jerked backwards immediately placing the wand back inside the box.

"Apparently, not," Ollivander said as he continued back into the back room to search once more. He returned with another box containing a wand that had a dark shade of light brown.

Harry grabbed the wand giving a second wave as a vase exploded and shattered into pieces. Harry once again placed it back into the box only shaking this time.

" _Damn it. I'm so sorry sir!"_

"Definitely not that one!" Ollivander said as he continued looking once more. Harry wondered why he didn't seem too upset that his place was getting wrecked because he was breaking the wand shop with magic.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said apologetically.

"No my dear boy. The wand finding it's owner is the fun part," Ollivander replied cheerfully. "But I wonder….I wonder which wand will answer to you." He returned back to the front holding a box he believed may or may not answer the young wizard.

"Here, we have an 11 inch holly, phoenix feather core, the rarest cores out there," Ollivander said as he handed a holly stained wand to Harry.

Harry suddenly felt a presence hit him as a breeze brushed by him with the wand giving warmth to his hands.

"The yearnings are very curious indeed."

"What do you mean by curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. I so happens, that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other feather. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry suddenly went stiff as soon as he pictured the night his mother had died.

"But, he's gone isn't he. You-Know-Who," Harry said as Ollivander looked down on Harry unsure of that.

"The wand chooses the wizard, but I think it is clear that it will expect great things from you," Ollivander replied.

"Did you say this wand core has the rarest core? Do you think this core can go up against titans since it seems so powerful?" Harry asked as he examined his wand a little more.

"The phoenix core is a very initiative wand Mr. Potter. I can't answer whether or not it can take down those monstrous creatures."

…

"Harry! How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"I'm curious to see what this wand can do!" Harry replied excitedly.

"What core does it have?!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Phoenix feather core. He said it's one of the rarest cores out there!" Harry replied as he took it out giving it another look at it's features.

"Wicked! Bloody wicked!" Ron smiled.

"Maybe it can be powerful enough to take down titans!" Harry said excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Even that kind of core can't take a titan down," Hermione scoffed. "No magic on this earth is going to stop a titan. We just use it as a use for our daily lives."

"Whatever. I just want to at least see what it can do once we get to school," Harry smiled.

"See. Now you sound like you want to go to school," Hermione chuckled as Harry half blushed in embarrassment.

The three continued on forward as they went to go and find Hagrid so he could bring them back to District 6. As they were walking, Harry noticed something brush right by him. He suddenly stood in place with his eyes half wide as he had a flashback of someone he knew before. He turned around to see what that presence looked like.

" _That girl again."_

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Ron asked as he and Hermione turned around to see what Harry was looking towards.

"Isn't that Lita Ackerman?" Harry asked.

The three looked back to see the girl and her friend with glasses, stand outside a shop to look at things. The trio's eyes were in shock never imagining seeing her in a place like this.

"I heard she went missing after the titans barged in. I thought she had died or went to a different district or something," Ron said.

"I never imagined her being a witch either. Both of her parents are muggles," Hermione added. She looked at the two outfits the girls were wearing. She could tell they both resembled something from the capital.

"Hey, those girls are trainees of the capital. Their uniforms are very rich in quality," Hermione said as she continued examining them. "They even are carrying swords on their backs!"

"Doesn't she hang around three other kids though? I've never seen that girl with the glasses before," Harry said as he looked at Lita's friend.

"No. Neither have I," Ron said.

"Perhaps she lost her friend and she made a new friend?" Hermione assumed. "Why are you so into her?"

"Well, you know those dreams I've been having?" Harry asked his friends as they nodded. "I know you guys are saying that my memories of my mother are triggering them, but please just listen."

The two continued looking as Harry took a deep breath in wondering if they're actually going to listen this time.

"Okay, so in my dream, I see a huge beast. I think it was a titan I saw. And in that dream, there was this girl. She looked like she was seventeen or eighteen. She was screaming as if she wanted to slaughter the titan until it was rotting flesh. That girl I see has a very strong resemblance to Lita Ackerman. Black hair and dark blue eyes," Harry explained.

"What do you think it means?" Ron asked. Now they were talking. It was about time his friends had listened for just once.

"I'm not sure. But I get a feeling, it could be possibly something that will happen," Harry said as he looked up at the bright blue sky. "And it's probably going to be a very bad one."

…

"Under the Lord's orders, you have to search for this man here. He lives in District 9. He has been suspected for the abduction of a 4 year-old girl who went missing 2 years ago. He's also been suspected for the murder of other people with a count of 15 people total. He has also been suspected for storing illegal substances in his home which causes him to go violent and out of control," said one of the lord's lieutenants, Regulus Black.

"Damn. He's pretty violent," Leslie said as she grabbed a drawn out sketch of the suspect.

"You two will make fine MP members if you make top of the Cadet Squad," Regulus complimented.

The two girls examined the drawing of the suspect. He was a senior aged man in his late fifties, wearing a suit and a mustache.

"You two are to kill this man without any question due to the number of reports that suspect him guilty. The Military Police will meet you there in one hour to dispose of what's in the home," Regulus said as Leslie and Lita nodded.

"We'll fulfill this task," Lita said in reply.

"Good. Consider it part of your training. Another trainee will assist you in your aid. Also, be sure to kill anyone else that affiliates with this man's home," Regulus instructed. "And here is another trainee that will be assisting you."

A boy with messy black hair, and blue eyes appeared from right behind Regulus. He was slightly taller than Lita. He stared into the eyes of Lita which showing a taste of interest in her.

"His name's Akio. Now get a move on kids," Regulus ordered.

….

The three arrived at the house of the suspected criminal in District 9. However, it didn't seem just like a house at all, but more like a mansion.

"Damn this man must be wealthy," Leslie said mesmerized by the features the home had on the outside.

"Let's just get into this mission," Lita said confidently as she started making her way to the front entrance.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Akio said in a tone of a somewhat complaint.

"Mostly, but she's my friend. I've known her ever since the fall of District 5," Leslie replied as she followed her friend inside. Akio shrugged and went along as he and Leslie followed from behind Lita.

Lita ducked from under a bush as she peeked from within the leaves to see what she could through the window of the home.

"We need a way to get into his home without a sudden intrusion," Lita said as Leslie and Akio nodded once. "Also, I don't want to be seen either. It is our job to kill under the Lord's orders, but you know how some gambling, drunkards of MPs are like."

Lita continued peering through the bush as she looked for possible ways to get inside without being seen.

"Hey Ackerman. There's a really worn out cellar right there," Akio said, pointing a wooden cellar at the side of the home with nothing but a rusty lock.

"Perfect. Do you think we can get inside there without violently breaking the door?" Lita asked turning to Leslie who knew a lot.

"Maybe. I'll see what I can do," Leslie replied as the three crawled to the cellar. Leslie picked up the rusty lock as she looked around to see what could be useful to unlock it.

"Is there anything small or something I can use?" Leslie asked.

"Here, take this small needle. I for some reason, don't know what I have it, but I just happened to bring it," Akio replied as he handed Leslie a needle from one of his pockets.

Leslie grabbed the needle as she pushed into the lock with it. A clicking noise was heard as Leslie smiled in success.

"Perfect," Leslie smiled as she removed the chain from the lock, quietly opening the cellar doors.

"Let's get going," Lita said as she hopped right into the cellar followed by Akio and Leslie. The three moved from place to place in the basement trying to find some evidence for the MP of any illegal substance or dead rotting body lying around.

"Does anyone here know how to identify an illegal substance?" Akio asked.

"Nope. Not even Leslie can. Let's just let the MP find it for us. Our real target is to kill the owner of this home," Lita replied as the three made their way upstairs to the main floor. The three listened through the door to hear of anything suspicious that came from anyone residing within the residence of the mansion.

"Sir, how are things going for you today?" asked a woman as she walked towards her master. She appeared to be one of his servants since she wore a maiden uniform.

"I'm making quite the fine profits my lady. Nothing but riches and green is all I need!"

" _Target locked!"_

"Split up. I want to create a bit of a diversion so we can assassinate this freak. Make sure everyone in this household does not make it out alive!" Akio said as Lita and Leslie nodded.

The three made their way out of the basement as they slowly approached every single person in the household ready to kill whoever was ready for them.

….

"Damn you…..monsters! You selfish brats….you hell of a bitch!"

"You got what you deserved. You're the monster here. The MP will be here soon," Leslie said as she stood on top of the suspect, pointing her blade at him as he lay weeping and dying on the floor, staining it with his blood.

"Those are all lies! The MP must be insane. I've done nothing wrong! I swear, I've hurt no one!" the man pleaded. Leslie only remained silent keeping her eyes on the man until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Another five minutes passed as the MP arrived with their weapons upon seeing the children inside.

"What the hell had happened in here?" asked one of the officers.

"Sir, these children are under the Lord's training. They had the right to slaughter everyone in this household due to the countless reports of suspected treason from the owner that resides in this household," Regulus explained. "You three did a fine job. Head outside to Lieutenant Malfoy. He wants to escort you three to somewhere."

 **2 hours later…**

"My Lord, that man was disposed of," Regulus told his master as he turned back.

"Thank you for your services Black. Those three children were nothing but mere puppets of mine," the lord replied. "That man was nothing but a mere, filthy, spoiled greedy muggle I wanted to dispose of."

" _How sinister can you get? You are quite the clever one,"_ Regulus thought to himself in his head.

"I just so happened to have some of my trusted MP members slip those substances into that muggle's home and have it later confiscated by some other MP members that aren't close to my affiliation. Everything else about the missing girl and murders were all just a lie. It feels so good of how I can easily get away with things," the lord chuckled.

Regulus only stood behind his master, looking uncomfortable about his future intentions. At the same time, he was very curious to see what else he had planned for his future children in training.

"What else are you intending to do my Lord?" Regulus asked.

His lord only stared back with his red, sinister eyes, and a smirk across his face. Regulus tried not to make any expression that his lord will suspect him as a coward. Regulus knew deep down inside that his lord had something no one else knew about.

"Those children I brought in for training, will join the cadet squad in about four years from now. I want to see how they're going to face titans once more of them barge within the walls. But I do have one question, Regulus."

"And what might you ask my lord," Regulus replied.

"That Ackerman girl. Doesn't she have a desire to join the scout legion?"

"Indeed she does. She has intentions of exploring the outside world that lies beyond the walls."

"Very well. I'm very interested to see her suffer once she starts realizing the truth that she will lose her comrades within that legion."

…

Lita, Leslie, and Akio were all in a carriage together feeling good about their accomplishment.

"Man, that felt great," Leslie sighed as she laid her back against the seat of the carriage.

"Where are we headed anyways?" Akio grumbled.

"No idea honestly. But it is somewhere within the capital I heard," Lita replied as she looked outside the window wondering if she'll go back to that orphanage with Leslie. Lita felt something inside her that she didn't want to go back to the orphanage just yet. She wanted to continue her training in order to become someone strong with her friends training alongside her. She had already lost her old friends and family, but she didn't want to lose Akio and Leslie since they had already had proven to her strong.

The carriage had come to a stop as the three were dropped off right by the orphanage. Lita sighed in disappointment knowing she was going to be spending a little more time there, bored out of her mind. She's already lived a couple months of loneliness there before she began her training. Even if Leslie was there to try and talk her out of her boredom, she still wanted to do something useful.

"How come I didn't see you at this orphanage Akio?" Lita asked.

"I was at another one in District 10, but it got a little packed so they moved me here," Akio replied.

The three walked towards the entrance of the orphanage as they headed inside ready to bore their lives once more.

"When do you think we're going to go back into training again?" Lita asked Leslie.

"Not sure. But I am looking forward to when we're coming back. Or if."

As the three went to go upstairs to their rooms, they were stopped by an opening door of the office of the caretaker.

"Ah! It's about time you two had returned. There's some folk here that are dying to meet you!" the caretaker smiled.

"Wait, did you say you two? There's three of us," Akio replied in confusion. How could that caretaker not notice that there were three of them.

"Just Lita and you Akio. Leslie, move along and head upstairs for some rest," the caretaker replied.

Leslie only stood at the staircase confused and nervous at the same time. What are only Lita and Akio needed for? She shrugged as she headed upstairs to her room, while Akio and Lita headed downstairs.

"What do you think we're needed for?" Lita asked turning towards Akio.

"Not sure," Akio replied.

The two followed their caretaker to her office as she excitedly lead them inside. To their surprise, the people she wanted the two to see were not what they expected. The both froze as soon as they entered the room.

A woman nearly launched on herself on Akio as she smothered him with kisses while weeping so much.

"My baby son is alright. Thank goodness!" That woman was Akio's mother. Akio resembled a lot from her, except her hair was much nicer and pulled into a bun.

Lita was pulled into a tight squeeze by someone's chest as she felt tight arms wrap around. It was someone she hoped was alive after the destruction of her home.

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID BRAT! How the hell did it take this long?"

"Dad…..where's Mom?" Lita breathed.

"Apparently, Hanji went missing after the attack. No word was said if she is alive or not."

Lita could not believe a single thing she was seeing and feeling right now.

" _I must be dreaming. No….this is real indeed."_

Lita could feel the emotion running through her body as she felt better about how things will turn out in the future. Even Akio would have a more better future now that his mother found out where he had been this whole time. But poor Leslie. Lita thought about one of her best friends for a minute. She practically has no one left right now, and Lita knows she'll be going somewhere with Levi as soon as they both leave this place.

…..

"Hey Leslie. I know it's hard, but I am going back home," Lita said as Leslie smiled.

"This really isn't goodbye. We'll be going to school together, remember?" Leslie said as Lita nodded back knowing she'll be able to see her friend again. "Also think about training as well. Who knows when we'll be back?"

"Right. School," Lita replied as Leslie chuckled and gave another smile.

"Just promise me to never give up your dreams of being in the Survey Corps? You're a really strong girl, and I've never had a really strong friend like you," Leslie said as stood at the doorway just remembering her debate whether she'll join the MP or Survey Corps.

"Right. I'll see ya," Lita replied.

"Farewell."


	4. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

"We're finally going to school!" Hermione beamed excitedly as the carriage pulled right outside of the school courtyard. The school was a huge castle that sat by a lake, and a forest.

Hogwarts resided within District 10, far away from the city and into the country. It only took a couple hours to get to the school.

"Isn't this a boarding school?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I heard they'll let you stay over the summer now because the titans leaving some of us orphans," Hermione explained as Ron slumped in his seat groaning.

"No fair! I have to go all the way back to District 6 with my family! You two get to hang out and stuff!" Ron moaned.

"But what's so fun with staying at school for an entire seven years?!" Harry sighed.

"Right, you have a point," Ron replied.

The three were dropped off at the entrance of the school as a bunch of other first years were lead inside by upperclassmen.

"This is interesting, this castle is huge!" Hermione said cheerfully as many first years looked around the walls and corridors of the huge school.

"I have a feeling we could be sorted in different houses," Leslie told her friend.

"What do you mean by "different houses"?" Lita asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain. The houses you're put in is the dormitory you'll be staying in for all year long. They describe who you are as a person," Leslie replied. "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Leslie was about to explain more until an old woman with a pointy hat had approached the first years with a scroll in her possession.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you go and get seated with your classmates, you'll be sorted into your Hogwarts house. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," the woman explained.

"That's Professor McGonagall. Deputy headmistress of the school," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry. McGonagall had told the first years to wait outside as she went to go back into the main hall.

"So it's true, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter is attending this school?" asked a boy with light blonde hair and grey eyes.

All first years began chattering and turning their gazes over to Harry as Harry stood frozen wondering how many people knew about him.

"He's that boy that lived in our village," Leslie whispered to Lita.

"Interesting. I've found him to be quite the brat," Lita snickered.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the boy continued as he and his two friends were introduced.

Ron snickered at the name as Draco shot back in offense. "You think my name's funny do you? Do I need to ask yours? Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."

"Ugh, he's worse of a brat than Potter," Lita whispered.

"Good luck if you're stuck in the same house as him," Leslie replied.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco said as he held out his hand hoping for Harry's acquaintance

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry replied eyeing Draco in the eye as if he were looking for a challenge.

McGonagall had re entered the hall of the first years. "We're ready for your sorting. Follow me."

The first years had all followed McGonagall into the hall which was filled with chandeliers of glowing candles, and a ceiling that was see through. Stars shown brightly above the ceiling. Ahead, were a bunch of older people which the first years had assumed as their teachers.

"When I call your your name, please step up front to get sorted," McGonagall told the first years.

"Abbott, Hannah," McGonagall read as a girl with blonde hair made her way nervously up. She slowly sat down under what seemed to be a raggedy, old hat.

"So this is what the sorting is?" Lita whispered to Leslie.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat announced as an applause from the Hufflepuff table went on.

McGonagall went through a few names through the list. Lita knew she was probably going to be one of the first ones to get sorted since McGonagall was reading the list alphabetically.

"Ackerman, Lita."

Lita slowly made her way up admitting she was a little nervous about this.

" _What does it mean to get sorted? More or less what's the point of all of this?"_

She sat beneath the sorting hat as it was placed right on her head. She watched her friend Leslie silently cheer on for her as she clapped silently to herself.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced as an applause erupted from the Slytherin table.

" _The traits for a Slytherin is resourcefulness and cunningness. Also ambition."_ Lita distinctly remembered from what Leslie had explained about the houses on the train. She couldn't really understand why they were separated by traits, but she went with whatever Leslie had explained.

Lita made her way to her table as she watched the rest of the sorting ceremony. Leslie had gotten into RavenClaw house since she valued intelligence and wit. Lita was just curious about what exactly she was ambitious about. That's a trait of a Slytherin, right? Lita shrugged as she continued watching the sorting. The hat would either respond easily or wait for a while to sort the first years right in. She wondered if the hat could easily tell what house the person would be in. She watched as the hat barely touched Malfoy's head. He made his way to her table as he took a seat to the right of her.

"It was easy to tell what house I would be in," Malfoy beamed to his friends. Lita rolled her eyes Leslie had a point about dealing with this boy in her house. The hat once again continued the sorting as more and more kids excitedly made their way to their tables.

"Slytherin!" the hat called once again as a girl excitedly made her way to her table. She took a seat down to Lita's other side.

"Hey! I'm Pansy Parkinson, it's so nice to meet you!" beamed a girl with brown hair that reached to her neck.

"Lita Ackerman," Lita introduced with an unreadable expression.

"Ugh, I can't believe school has started," Pansy groaned. "It's going to be boring, utter nonsense."

" _Couldn't agree more."_

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall announced as Harry had made his way up. At the same time, he heard chatters around the castle as he nervously made his way up. A lot of people seemed to have known who he was.

" _I wonder what house I'll get in,"_ Harry told himself in his mind. A sudden flashback came to him as he remembered about his aunt telling him a story about his mother.

" _When your mother and father went to school, they were both sorted into their houses. They both got Gryffindor," Petunia said to her nephew while tucking in the bed covers._

" _What does it mean to be a Gryffindor?" Harry asked._

" _To be a Gryffindor, you must be brave, daring, and courageous. Just like your parents were."_

" _Are there any bad houses?"_

" _There is Slytherin. They're power hungry, ambitious, but cunning people. I've heard they can be a little mean sometimes."_

Harry slowly sat under the hat as it was placed on his head. He sat waiting anxiously for what house he could be placed in. He wanted to make his parents proud, just as long if he doesn't get sorted into Slytherin.

"Hmmm, difficult, very difficult," the hat said as Harry sat shaking a little. "A lot of courage, not too much of a bad mind, a good thirst to prove yourself. Good talent…."

Harry blushed while closing his eyes in embarrassment as the hat pointed out some of his traits.

"Not Slytherin…" Harry whispered to himself.

"Not Slytherin eh?" the hat repeated out loud as Harry continued blushing in embarrassment. "You'll find yourself with pride and power in Slytherin. It will help you on your way to greatness!"

"Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin…." Harry repeated to himself as he anxiously waited for the hat to change his mind.

"Well if you're sure about that, better be…...Gryffindor!" the hat announced as Harry took a big sigh of relief. A loud applause erupted from the Gryffindor table as a bunch of Gryffindors greeted Harry excitedly. He was greeted by pats in the back and handshakes.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" shouted one of the Gryffindor prefects excitedly.

As soon as the ceremony was finished, an old man in which everyone assumed to be headmaster, stood up from his seat to settle everyone down.

"Let the feast, begin!"

…..

It was nightfall as Lita looked out her window knowing she won't be sleeping Leslie tonight. At least there were other girls she could make friends with if she wanted to. She stared outside at the starry night skies wondering what her dream was about. She happen to have that same dream again, and no one was there to comfort her.

" _I want you to kill me if I go too out of control or berserk."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" replied a concerned voice._

" _Just do it. Work on targeting the nape of that titan while I work on ripping that bastard of a titan to pieces."_

" _Wait a minute Isabel!" as the girl made a run and jump for it off the high building she was standing on. A sudden flash of light went glowing as everyone watching started at the sudden boom._

"That was a titan shifter. But who the hell was it?" Lita asked herself. "More or less, who is that giant titan that appeared to be destroying the capital?"

…

"You alright? You look like you didn't get too much sleep last night," Pansy said to Lita as she looked at her heavy eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"It's nothing important," Lita replied. "Now let's get down to breakfast, I want to eat."

"Hey, you're that Ackerman girl, right?" Lita turned to the voice of the brat she had to deal with in her house. Malfoy. "My dad says you're one of the strongest trainee under the lord's training!"

Lita could tell in his tone that he was interested to see how she was.

"Really?! You're a trainee? What's it like?" Pansy asked.

"Is it true your dad's in the Survey Corps?!" Draco beamed.

More questions from other first year Slytherins came as she was asked left and right about the military and what it's like.

Lita stood there with her expression half lit up. She wondered how these kids knew about it, but at the same time, she could feel excitement about how determined these kids were to see what the military is like.

"You brats aren't really that bad. I'll tell you everything," Lita replied as she crossed her arms. They couldn't tell if she was excited or annoyed, but they went with whatever she said about telling them.

….

"Isn't your father apart of the MP?" Lita asked as Draco nodded. "Yes. The top ten trainees in the cadet squad can be affiliated into the MP."

"Just as I thought. As soon as I'm leaving this hell of a school, I'm going the the cadet squad so I can train to be a soldier. Then I'm joining the scouts."

" _Damn. That's the legion that explores the world outside the walls. They're the ones that do all the brutal work and get killed in the process. Even two of the greatest commanders were killed,"_ Malfoy thought to himself.

"But, don't you want to be apart of the MP? They can handle the criminals and they have the most free time," Draco asked.

"I'm not doing the MP for the nation. I'm joining the scouts to please myself," Lita replied coldly as she drank water from her cup.

"But, aren't you afraid to die, or lose friends? That's what I heard about the scout regiment," Draco said.

"As of now, none of my close friends are planning on joining," Lita replied.

"Wait, isn't your father the captain or something? Wouldn't be upsetting to also lose a family member?"

Lita only stared down at her cup hesitating to answer. She thought for a moment since she knew she wasn't Levi's biological daughter. But every moment she's remembered spending with him, they were all about her well-being, staying clean, or training to become a soldier. No affection was shown whatsoever other than what she saw out of him.

"He's not my father," Lita stated as she took a bite into a piece of bread. Pansy's eyes went wide while everyone else stared in surprise.

"Wha….." Pansy breathed in surprise.

"He's rather my mentor for my combat training," Lita replied after swallowing the bread bits down her throat.

"But…..wait….you're adopted aren't you?" Crabbe asked as Lita nodded in reply. "How can you say he isn't your father?"

"He raised you. He took you in when no one else could," Draco replied trying to convince her.

"Technically, my mother figure Hanji convinced him that they should raise me, otherwise I'd be nothing but dead meat. She didn't want me suffering or spending most of my life living alone."

…..

"I can't handle another minute of these nosy brats," Lita grunted in annoyance.

"I haven't even made any friends in my house," Leslie sighed as the two sat together in a hallway by themselves. Both them had already not gotten a good start.

"I wish Mama and Papa were here. They'd understand how I'm feeling right now," Leslie said as a soft whimper came from her.

"I don't even know what I am yet. I just wanna get this stupid school out of the way and get back to training," Lita replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Leslie replied as she hugged her legs tight. Small tears were running down her face as if she _really_ didn't enjoy her first day. Leslie looked over at Lita who still appeared to be really tired and drowsy.

"Did you have that dream again?" Leslie asked as Lita nodded. Lita could feel her blood go cold, and her body feel weak and shaky. She stared at her hands as a shadow loomed over her eyes.

"You know….you've been the only one I could talk to about my dream. I think it's even too hard for my parents to handle," Lita replied looking back at her most trusted friend.

…

"This day can't stop getting interesting. I never knew magic could be so fun to learn!" Harry said excitedly.

"Now what did I tell you about not coming to school now!" Hermione smiled with a told-you-so, expression.

"Whatever, I'm still going to join the military though!" Harry said determinedly. "And I'm going to train hard so I can become strong!"

 **4 Years Later…**

It was nearly six years since the fall of District 5. Things were assumed to be peaceful, well, a little peaceful when it comes to keeping titans away from the walls, but not for a school that brought dark secrets into the light.

"That damn bastard Tom Riddle! I swear I will kill him when I find him!" Harry hissed punching his fist.

"Calm down Harry! I know he can get away easily, but you have to calm down!" Hermione said as Harry growled under his breath. It was only three years ago when Harry was rescuing Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. A mere memory of Tom Riddle had appeared to him and he explained how he was behind the attacks of petrifying muggle borns. He later revealed himself to be Lord Voldemort and that he had let the titans inside the wall of District 5.

"That reminds me, I've come of age to join the Cadet Squad. Man, it's going to be stressful splitting school and training," Harry sighed.

"Miss Ackerman, you do not have the permission to be leaving my class unexcused," complained one of the school professors.

"Professor, please. We're both trainees from capital and we really think it's important…."

"Silence Miss Turner. This doesn't concern just you, but the both of you."

Harry sighed knowing he had to deal with one of his least favorite professors. Professor Snape. Snape has been nothing but cruel to Harry and his friends. All he's ever favored was his own house. Ever since Harry's gone to school, he's seen Leslie and Lita skip classes to get part of their time training. He had to admit he was jealous of them since all he's wanted to do is train to become a soldier like they are. More less, they already got a head start.

"Professor…." Lita spoke as she reached in her robe pocket pulling out a parchment of paper. "I believe this should cover our absences." She smirked as she watched her professor angrily read the paper giving her permission to miss most of the school day to train and fight.

"You know how Keith Shadis is. It would be a shame if I spent most of my time here learning boring shit rather than actually doing something useful," Lita smirked as she started making her way out of the school. Leslie quickly handed hers in as well as she quickly followed Lita. She didn't have time to give her permission slip to her head of her house.

"Why that insolent….little…" Snape growled in disgust crumbling the parchments into pieces. " _I wonder how this stupid kids want to go and join a suicidal military."_

"Wow, did you see that?!" Ron exclaimed. A Slytherin turning against her own head of her house. Incredible.

"That reminds me. I need to turn mine into McGonagall. I'm going to join the Cadet Squad," Harry said as he pulled out his slip.

"Harry, I'm going to join too," Hermione said as she pulled out hers. It turned out she must've read Harry's mind and had filled it out already.

"What, no! Are you guys crazy?!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, it's for your own good. Humanity's own good. Most of my brothers are seeing their comrades die at their feet. Harry, the military needs more recruits, soldiers are dying!" Ron said as he didn't hesitate to pull his paper out.

"You guys are going to get yourselves killed!" Harry exclaimed.

"You are too Harry. We're going to back you up," Hermione replied as Harry sighed in annoyance. Harry knew if his friends decide to join, he was going to be bringing them to their deaths if they only joined to protect him.

He was already sick and tired of people dying or risking their life for him ever since Voldemort had murdered his mother, and later on, a titan eating his aunt. He felt he was nearly old enough now to make his own decisions for the greater good, not having to still be treated as a kid.

"You guys can stop that! You're just joining so you can protect me! What is your real reason for joining?!" Harry shouted angrily. His friends only stared wide eyed and remained hesitant for an answer.

"I'm sick and tired of people of dying because they were trying to protect me. I'm not important!" Harry hissed.

"Yes you are! You're our friend!" Hermione cried back.

"That's what I thought. I knew you were going to say something like that. If you don't have another reasonable explanation like I do, then I don't see a point of becoming a worthy soldier," Harry growled as he walked away from his friends.

" _I swear, I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me! I will kill the titans that slaughtered my aunt and father! That's a promise!"_


	5. Cadet Training Squad

**A/N: YEAH! THE LONG WAIT IS GONE! The 100th chapter for the Attack on TItan Manga is finally here! I can't believe they're going to start a war now.**

 **Cadet Training Squad**

"We're finally here," Leslie smiled as she stared at her cadet training uniform.

"It's about time," Lita replied crossing her arms. "I had enough of that shitty school and dealing with those brats."

"Well, you didn't do a bad job at least. You were fine in magic," Leslie replied trying to make it seem she wasn't a bad person at magic, but yet again, Leslie knew her friend was stronger in combat.

"At least we're finally fifteen now. It's about time I actually started becoming a part of the military," Lita replied examining her uniform to make sure she put it on right. "Who else from our school do you think is going to join?"

Leslie thought for a moment thinking about what people could join or not. She looked around the camp to see who was here from their school and who was not.

"Harry Potter of course is definitely joining. You've heard him in the halls," Leslie said.

"Of course that brat," Lita sighed. She then caught a glance from what looked like a lot of people from her school planning on joining the cadet squad.

"Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Longbottom. Interesting. Never thought I'd be seeing them here," Lita said as Leslie glanced to where her friend was looking. She too had a look of surprise as she saw most of her school friends.

"Is that Ginny Weasley? She's a year behind us though," Leslie gasped.

"She's probably found a way to sneak in," Lita replied.

The cadets were all rounded up and put into rows as the commander, Keith Shadis made his way through the rows. They all had their hands behind their backs as they nervously stood in place.

Keith made his way to find some soldiers to pick on. The looks of the cadets shown a pale, sweaty expression as they nervously waited for what their head commander was going to be like. Keith had eyed his way on Pansy Parkinson first as she stared straight ahead wide eyed, trying not to focus on Keith.

"And who are you?"

Pansy immediately saluted as she placed her right fist on her heart. "SIR! Pansy Parkinson, from District 10!"

"And why are you here little girl?"

"I'm….here….to….join the MP!" Pansy said nervously, not sure why she was really in the training squad. Many people had rumored that she had feelings for Draco Malfoy and that she joined so she could be with him.

Keith moved on to someone else who seemed to have a good, triggering approach.

"Wimp," Keith hissed as Neville nervously stood in place. Small whimpers could be heard from him as others beside him were as nervous as he was.

"S-SIR! N-NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM OF DISTRICT 5 SIR!" Neville stuttered. He quickly realized he forgot to salute so he quickly placed his left hand in the middle of his chest and his right hand behind his back.

"YOUR RIGHT HAND GOES ON YOUR HEART LONGBOTTOM! YOUR SALUTE WAS FAR TOO LATE!" Keith shouted making Neville lose balance in his posture as he fell to the ground.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SIT DOWN BOY?!"

Neville was pulled by the scruff as he quickly stood in the proper position. Everyone else around him now looked more cowardly than Neville now. Training was not going to be that easy. Keith continued down the rows to find someone else. He stopped at Ron whose eyes suddenly went wide.

"Maggot. And why are you here?"

"SIR! RON WEASLEY FROM DISTRICT 5! I'M HERE TO FIGHT FOR HUMANITY!" Ron shouted. He knew deep down inside he just made that statement up since he couldn't come up with something else.

"WELL WE AREN'T PLAYING SOLDIER HERE BOY! TRAINING HERE WILL BE A LOT HARDER THAN YOU'D EXPECT."

Keith moved his way down the rows approaching Lita and Leslie. Leslie stood wide eyed hoping she wouldn't get picked on next. Sweat drooled on her face as she tried focusing on coming up with something while hoping she would get her salute right. Keith only focused on Lita as Leslie half sighed in relief. He looked into the dull blue eyes that clearly resembled someone he had given the good old classic head bump. Doing the same he once did to that person, Lita snapped into her salute as she shown a serious expression immediately.

"SIR! LITA ACKERMAN FROM DISTRICT 5!"

"Another Ackerman eh? SERIOUS AS EVERY ACKERMAN WOULD LOOK. LET'S SEE HOW YOU COMPARE TO OTHER ACKERMANS!"

…..

After a very lovely introduction with Shadis, everyone was settling down eating their dinner as they all spent the night mostly talking about where they came from and why they decided to join the cadet squad.

"I was such a bloody fool! I just made a bloody statement on how I'm going to fight for humanity. I'm barely going to survive a day here in training!" Ron moaned banging his head on the table.

"Poor Neville though. I wonder if he's feeling alright after that fiasco," Hermione sighed as she stared at Neville who still looked terrified after looking bad in front of the cadet squad.

"So you're Lita Ackerman?" asked a girl with pale curly blond hair. Her voice was a sweet, sisterly tone.

"Yes," Lita replied.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Your Leslie and I just met this year," Luna introduced as Leslie blushed slightly.

"She's also a RavenClaw that's my age. We're both known for being picked on because we're outcasts," Leslie chuckled.

"So you must be related to Captain Levi or Mikasa Ackerman?" Luna asked.

"I guess. I was taken in by Captain Levi. He's rather a mentor than a father. I'm not really sure how he's related to Mikasa," Lita replied.

"You do have a clear resemblance of him. Mainly the eyes, eye color, skin tone, and hair color," Luna replied as she examined Lita's appearance. "I, for some reason, don't see why you're _not_ biologically related."

It was true that many said Lita resembled Levi a lot. Her eyes were the main thing that stood out. The only difference was that they were less narrow than Levi's and a little more broad.

"Even I can't explain where I came from. I just happened to be found in the woods with an unidentified bloodline," Lita replied.

"I see," Luna replied taking a sip of water from her cup. "You're orphaned. Such a shame."

"So Lovegood, what did you join the cadet squad for?" Lita asked as Luna looked back up.

"Well, I just wanted to because I felt like it. I want to see what it's like to fight a titan. I'm mainly here to join the Survey Corps so I can see what it's like outside of the walls," Luna explained. "My father has some books about the Outside World. I know it's illegal, but it's quite fascinating to read about."

"Interesting," Lita said with a blank expression. Although she was interested in the topic when Luna brought up her purpose to see the Outside World.

"What did you join for?" Luna asked.

"About the same reason as you," Lita replied. "However….there is another one. I prefer keeping it personal."

"Harry Potter. In the cadet squad?" Harry looked up to see his school nemesis smirking down on him as if he were looking for a fight.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry hissed trying not to get deep into a fight already.

"Here we go again," Lita sighed knowing she had to deal four years with the brat in the same house as her.

"Talking back to me Potter? Ah well! Your precious mother isn't here to object to talking back!" Malfoy laughed as anger boiled up inside Harry. Whenever people had taunted Harry or gave him reminders, anger would always rise in his blood. All he's ever done in his life was blame himself for everyone's lives at risk.

"You want to fight me Malfoy?" Harry hissed standing up on his chair. Ron and Hermione stood up as they grabbed Harry's arms as they struggled to reach for Malfoy.

"Oh yeah Potter, I am so bloody damn sure you want to fight!" Malfoy shouted as Harry shoved his friends out of the way. The two nearly launched themselves on each other. The fighting was what people would describe as a riot between two foes. Tables were damaged or knocked over and food and drinks were spilt all over the place.

Suddenly, a force had knocked the two boys out of the way to prevent the fighting as they both were violently knocked to the ground. Potter was shoved against the walls and kicked in the stomach while Malfoy was grabbed by the wrist and flipped to the ground. A girl with blonde hair and medium blue eyes glared at both of them like they were being punished for their actions.

"If you losers don't knock it off, you can deal with Shadis and end up running laps for five hours like Finnigan!"

"What the bloody hell?!" Harry hissed.

"I'm not finished with you yet Potter!" Malfoy shouted as he wiped blood off the corner of his lip. He walked away from the table and out of the cabin to find something he could use to recover his wounds.

Lita stared at the girl that had settled the fight as she sat down by her friends sighing in relief now that the commotion was over.

"Who is that girl?" Luna asked staring at the girl.

"Liana Hiro I believe. She's actually in the same house as me," Lita replied as she stared the the blonde. She was known for being a bit overly excited or hyper. She was mostly seen laughing at nearly everything or anyone that do something pathetic or humorous to her. Her eyes were medium blue, and her hair had reached to her shoulders.

"She is really good at whatever fighting technique she just used," Leslie complimented.

Lita looked around at everyone who appeared to have good potential in the cadet squad. She sighed, "I have to admit, I think I'm going to find myself competing against other strong people in this group."

…

The cabins were packed with people. Males and females were separated into their own cabins.

"So what was it like seeing titans?" asked Dean Thomas, a boy in Harry's year.

"Big, nightmarish. They killed my aunt!" Harry hissed pounding his hand in his fist. "I'm here to avenge her death. I'm doing the same for my father!"

"What district are you from Dean?" Ron asked.

"District 2. Has District 5 been the only one invaded so far?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. My brother Bill says that they're trying to steal it back. There hasn't been any luck lately so I guess that does it," Ron replied sighing knowing the population was already going down.

"Anyways is Seamus alright? He looks awfully thirsty," Harry replied as he watched Seamus panting in his bed while covered in sweat.

"Yeah. Poor guy," Ron replied pitifully. "I'll get and…." Ron said reaching into his pocket, realizing he doesn't have a wand to grant him water anymore. "Right. They took our wands away because it won't do any good against titans."

"Shame. I didn't know magic wasn't powerful enough against them," Dean sighed.

"Well, at least they can have a dose of pain with swords," Harry said.

Dean sighed, "I don't even know why I really joined."

"Well, you've gotta have some reason," Harry said as Dean looked up nervously. He could tell in Harry's eyes that he looked like he was serious about his reason for joining or that he fully had a purpose.

"Well, I'm not as brave as you are, but….I honestly don't know."

"It is true that some here just joined because they were told to or they just felt like it," Ron stated as he looked around the cabin watching everyone socialize.

Mostly victims from District 5 has seen the horrors of the titans since the fall of Wall Godric. A very little amount has seen the horrors through soldiers from the military. But a majority of cadets hasn't seen a titan or even thought about slaying one yet.

"Well, I guess most of us here hasn't seen a titan yet," Harry stated.

"Then tomorrow's the beginning of our training. Our childhood's practically over."

…

It was the break of dawn as everyone woke up for their training.

"Is that Turner girl still sleeping?" asked a girl pointing towards Leslie's bed which was still messed up with Leslie, bundled in the covers of the bed.

"Does she always sleep in?" asked another girl.

"Well, Parkinson and Granger are also still asleep. I guess waking up at this time really isn't their thing quite yet."

Almost of quarter of the cabin was awake with the boys cabin.

"Wake up Weasley! Come on Potter, you'll be late for training!" Dean said nudging his friends awake.

"Do we have to?" Ron moaned.

"Of course unless you want to deal with Shadis embarrassing you in front of everyone!" Seamus added as Dean nodded in agreement. Seamus has already learned it the hard way.

The cadets were all lined up in their rows standing in their salute position. Few were wide awake while many tried not to doze off especially in front of the commanders. Everyone stood in line knowing that their training was not going to go easy on them. They also knew that they won't be playing a game of soldier, but a rather brutal fight to the death for humanity.

 **2 Weeks Later…..**

"Aptitude tests are bloody today!" Ron moaned. Only two weeks have passed and the cadet squad has already learned a lot of basics. Harry thought that training would be a bit more interesting than magic school but he was told wrong.

"I wonder when we're going back to Hogwarts!" Harry moaned.

"Well hopefully soon enough," Ron moaned along wishing he would get out of the prison he decided to be put in.

The aptitude tests were to examine the balance of the user for 3DMG. It was to show if the user can properly balance and maneuver themselves within use of the gear.

"My brother says it feels like flying without a broomstick, although riding a broomstick is much safer in my opinion," Ron sighed as the cadet squad lined up for the tests.

The trainees watched the first few cadets have their test on aptitude on a machine that had ropes attached to a belt in the center that held the user up in mid air. Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were up first as they all slightly wobbled and trembled from the balance they tried to hold from the machine.

After watching for more than five to ten minutes, the instructors all nodded while carefully observing the first few.

" _Ginny Weasley. She has outstanding balance, not quivering even a bit. Her whole body is relaxed enough to maintain a good balance."_

" _The others appear that they can manage equipment. There are a few trembles from here and there, but they all will improve when using the real machine."_

"Damn, your sister was good," Harry complimented as Ron huffed.

"Of course she was."

Harry and Ron were up next as they made their way up with two other cadets they didn't know behind them.

" _It's kinda like riding a broomstick, right? But without sitting on it?"_

Harry was buckled onto the machine as he held his position with confidence and determination. " _I can't fail this! I know I can do it! I'll make my family proud!"_

Harry felt like floating in the air like he did when he first rode his broomstick. It was only his legs that were dangling from above as he maintained a balance that felt comfortable enough.

" _Impressive. It appears that Potter here has followed into his father's footsteps. Must've been an inheritance."_

Shadis continued examining each and every one of the cadets as most of them appeared successful. It was only few that had failed the test miserably and had to deal with running more laps around the camp.

"I can't believe I passed that test! I'm so glad," Leslie chuckled as she walked along Lita's side. "I wonder if we'll make the top ten!"

"Hmm. I don't even care if I get ranked top ten. I don't even possess Ackerman blood. They can say all they want on how much I resemble Captain Levi, but I am nothing to him at all," Lita replied as everyone gathered back inside for a break. Lita got a quick glance of Shadis giving a stare at her as if she had already proven herself worthy of the Ackermans.

" _The Ackerman girl has so far maintained a steady balance like Mikasa Ackerman. Let's see how much more things she can prove to surpass both of the Ackerman maggots. However, it is surprising she does not possess the blood of Ackerman bloodline. She clearly resembles one."_

…

The cadets were all gathered outside for combat training where they will use their combat skills up against a titan. Their strength and mobility proved their quick wits of facing a titan.

"What's the point of combat training against soldiers if we're fighting titans?" Harry moaned.

"Harry, it's obvious we need these skills to go against titans," Hermione implied.

Harry sighed as if he didn't really care. He looked at the blue sky until he felt a poke at the tip of his boot. A hand was groping around his ankle as he stood in place nervously.

"Not again! Where are my glasses?!" Leslie asked nervously as she rummaged around for her glasses that fell off her face.

"Here they are. Those glasses aren't going to do you good against a titan. You're going to have to get one of those band glasses," Lita replied handing Leslie her missing glasses.

"You're right. I better get one of those soon," Leslie replied sliding the glasses on in embarrassment.

The two walked off without Leslie even knowing that she was groping at the ankle of Harry Potter.

"Well, she does have a point….." Harry said as he took a look at his glasses. "I wouldn't want these bloody things breaking while I'm in combat, and I don't have my wand with me sadly….."

The training began as soon as Harry was given the band glasses along with Leslie.

"Try me. I'll go easy on you," Harry said.

"Bloody hell, I'll trample over you. Why don't you try me?" Ron asked as Harry sighed knowing that he could probably, easily tackle Ron to the ground. As he faced Ron, another memory came back to him.

" _Harry James Potter, you're bruised up and scarred again!" Harry's aunt scolded as she pulled Harry inside to clean him up. "You've gotta learn how to become truly strong. Try defending Ron or Hermione for once."_

"Alright, I'm ready when you are…" Ron said as Harry nodded. Ron raised his fists in the air as Harry prepared his feet for a head start.

"Have at me…" Ron said as he stood confidently in his ground preparing to launch at Harry, but Ron didn't realize that Harry had already immediately went for his waist. His weight had sent Ron crashing into the ground as pain swept through his back.

"Bloody hell! That hurt!" Ron complained as he held his burning shoulder.

"You said you'll go easy on me, and that you might trample me," Harry replied shrugging while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled to himself.

" _As of now, Weasley appears to be struggling with combat so far. The opponents he's challenged had beaten up. All except Finnigan and Thomas."_

Hermione was getting up from the dirt as she brushed dust off her jacket while grinning at her opponent. "Man! You're a tough one Ginny!" Hermione complemented despite the fact Ginny was after all, a year younger than her and that she was excelling well in combat.

"WEASLEYS! ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND!" Shadis yelled at Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George. The two Weasleys possessed in odd fighting positions while others around them tried not to laugh. " _Damn these maggots remind me a lot of Connie Springer and Sasha Braus."_

"How is your arm?" Lita asked her friend Leslie as Leslie looked down at her bandaged arm stained with crimson blood.

"It'll heal. I guess combat really isn't my field, but at the same time, I need to use it against titans," Leslie replied. She looked up at Lita who didn't have a single scratch on her body, and thinking about the fact that the cadet squad had been combat training for the past three hours.

"You seem pretty good at this. The capital really did a better job at training you than me," Leslie chuckled as Lita looked down at her fist.

"It's nothing too important," Lita replied as she continued staring until a gang of cadets walked towards her with eager faces.

"Hey Ackerman!" Lita gave her usual cold stare to the cadets that called her name. They were the ones she knew from school, and her Hogwarts house.

"Can you battle against us? We've seen your skills, and maybe you'll finally lose to a strong gang like us!" Pansy Parkinson asked eagerly.

Slytherin's most popular gang of people were gathered around Lita wanting to face her as their opponent after witnessing her take down a few cadets without losing a single battle.

"Fine then. Just note I won't go easy on you," Lita sighed as she headed towards a big open area. The Slytherins cheered as if they had a victory against a titan. They all gathered around forming a large circle so they can all see the fight.

Chatter from left to right invited more cadets to watch and see the fight. It even brought the attention of Shadis and the instructors.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Probably picking up a fight against two strong opponents," Shadis replied as if he really didn't care. All he was interested in was seeing the fight.

"What's all the commotion?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny made their way into the circle.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ron exclaimed running right behind the two, followed by Harry who also wanted to see why everyone was gathered.

Harry and Ron squeezed their way through the crowd as they found a spot. Harry looked to see Malfoy's gang all crowded more towards their opponent.

" _Seriously? This is what the crowd is all about?!"_

"So….who's first then?" Lita asked as Malfoy slowly made his way up with a look of pride on his face.

"Oooh! A boy is going against a girl! Don't make her cry Malfoy!" Malfoy's friend Theodore Nott teased.

" _I heard Malfoy has a crush on Ackerman. He looks like he doesn't want to screw this up or else he'll look bad in front of her,"_ Hermione said to herself in her mind. Her eyes showed she was engaged to seeing what was going to happen between the two.

"Don't worry, I won't go too hard on an easy going girl like you," Malfoy smirked while winking at Lita. Lita only stared back in a way people could either see as a death stare or a disgusted stare.

Malfoy prepared his stance as he was ready to battle his opponent. "I'll make sure you won't get injured too….."

Malfoy already didn't see how fast Lita immediately dodged right towards him as he quickly dodged out of the way. However, he didn't see that Lita had already sped up behind him as she grabbed his arm twisting it until it snapped. Malfoy yelled in agony as Lita elbowed Malfoy to the ground while tripping him with her foot. She swung her body around him releasing her grip on his arm as he landed face first onto the ground.

Malfoy's hands were too weak to move as he felt a boot behind held onto his head firmly.

"Shit…..how the devil dead you….do that?" Malfoy huffed as blood ran down his nose.

"Just a technique of mine I learned myself," Lita replied as she released her foot from his head. "The problem with you, brat, is that you're counting on your pride to lend you your strength. That kind of feeling is not going to get you anywhere."

The cadets around the two were in utter shock after witnessing such a quick fight. They could clearly see that she was one of the strongest cadets in the squad as of now until they graduate.

"Anyone else want to give a try?" Lita asked crossing her arms as everyone gathered around backed away nervously. "Okay then," Lita scoffed. "If anyone wants to learn my combat techniques, then you can gladly come to me. However, only on one condition. If I find you worthy enough to use these skills, then I will gladly teach you. But, if you take it the way this brat did, then I'll simply reject you."

Lita silently made her way back to Leslie who was grinning in amazement as Lita had a seat next to her, taking a breath.

The crowd had deformed as Shadis dismissed everyone from training for the day. The conversations was mostly about the fight, and how training went for everyone.

" _What's the big deal with Ackerman not being related to the Ackerman bloodline? She has Mikasa's balance, and her father's speed and strength in combat, so what is the big deal? More or less, what is to become of her. Captain Levi, your daughter really is a mystery."_ Shadis said silently to himself.

Hermione and Ron were talking about how they kept on getting beaten by most of their opponents. They then, noticed that Harry wasn't talking at all, but he had a determined look on his face.

"Did you see how quick she was?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell, she's strong," Ron replied.

"She's gotten stronger than the last time we've seen her," Hermione added as it brought back the memories of the fights she got in with the village kids.

"I...I wonder if she thinks I'm worthy…." Harry said to himself thinking about the number of opponent's he's beaten today. He's only last to two of them which were Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan.

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Harry a look as if he went insane.

"I want her to teach me those techniques, so I can be strong against those bastards!" Harry exclaimed eagerly.

"You can be strong in your own way Harry. Why are you so eager to get top of the class?" Hermione asked. Harry only glared at his disapproving friend wishing he had someone on his side for this.

"What's your problem?! You don't know what it's like to feel weak!" Harry spat as he ran off to find Lita. Ron and Hermione only sighed, giving disappointed expressions knowing they let their long time friend down.

"I'm very worried about him," Hermione breathed as her chest felt light, and her stomach giving her an uneasy feeling. "He still needs to understand what love is, and how powerful it can be."

….

Harry looked around the camp for Lita as he asked from cabin to cabin. Many had no clue where she was while others gave clues on where they had last seen her. He continued looking until he stumbled upon one of her closest friends.

"Oh hey. You're that girl who hangs around Lita, right?" Harry asked as Leslie nodded. She was sitting outside her cabin reading a book on combat.

"Yes, she went out by the lake. I'm assuming you want to find her?" Leslie asked. Harry nodded in reply. "Well that's where she is."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he headed towards the direction of the lake.

"And by the way, she might not accept your request of teaching you her technique," Leslie warned Harry.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry replied, as he had a feeling inside him knowing that she will accept it.

The lake was not too far from the camp, as Lita sat by the lake listening to the sound of quiet water being splashed. The full moon glowed it's white color, shining it on the lake, embellishing it with a silver, glistening sparkle.

"Hey, it's you….Lita...right?" Harry asked as Lita turned her glance towards Harry.

"And what are you here for Potter?" Lita asked as if she wasn't in the mood to do or assist what people were going to ask her to do.

"Those fighting techniques, they're bloody good," Harry complimented.

"It's just a technique. Nothing too serious or important about them," Lita replied as if they meant nothing to her.

"Please, I want you to teach me."


	6. The Fall of District 4

**The Fall of District 4**

Rain and dark skies had filled yet another fallen district to titans devouring innocent human beings. The clattering of rain hitting the ground, sounded the area as thunder roared in the distance.

"Leslie….." Leslie barely opened her eyes, a blurry vision blinding her sight. Her energy felt drained from fighting and screaming in agony to the losses of the cadet squad.

"Are you alright?" Lita asked her friend as Leslie woke up, laying down on a hospital bed.

"District 4! Is it…" Leslie breathed anxiously.

"It has fallen in defeat. There weren't enough members of the Survey Corps to take the invading titans down," Lita explained as Leslie's eyes widened.

"Wall Godric, it's completely wiped out now….." Leslie breathed.

"We did all we can to hold the titans off. There were thousands of casualties, and more than five thousand people missing," Lita added. Leslie only laid down on the bed in silence, as she looked at her body. Her arms were bandaged, along with her head. Her friend had her shoulder bandaged from nearly breaking it.

"It's over. I can feel that the end of the human race is near."

And District 4 had already fallen within a matter of two hours.

 **2 Hours Earlier….**

It was another few days of training as they arrived in District 4 to simulate their titan fighting skills, only surrounded by residence rather than in a forest this time. An area had to cleared out for their training to commence as they all gathered up their gear and quickly moved onto training. The instructors were taking notes over the past few days on the cadet's skills and intelligence with the 3DMG. They were paying most of their attention to a few trainees, who already appeared to be one the top ten students of the Cadet Corps.

"Hey you freaks! I saw that one fair and square!" Ron shouted in disappointment as he zoomed in the air with his maneuver gear at his sides. Apparently Seamus and Dean had gotten to the fake titan dummy before Ron got the chance to slice it's nape of the neck.

"Heh! You're such a slacker Weas…" Seamus said as ran into a wall which slammed his face hard. He sighed knowing he deserved that for not paying attention.

" _Ronald Weasley. Has very good immediate spotting a titan and excellent maneuvering. However, he lacks the ability and wits to strike as soon as he spots a titan. He hesitates before thinking about what move he'll do next."_

" _Seamus Finnigan. He has fine balance and initiative. However, he lack of quick thinking and strategy tends to flaw."_

Another breeze passed right by the trainees as they all looked in amazement and utter envy.

"Damn it Ron. Your sister is bloody brilliant at this," Dean proclaimed as he watched Ginny fly by on her gear. They watched as she ran her blade through a dummy of a titan's nape. The blade cut in the exact place a soldier must slice.

" _Ginny Weasley. She has mastered every single skill and strategy ever taught. Her wits and initiative is astonishing, along with her carving into the target. However, she tends to cooperate poorly with her teammates which sometimes lead to miscommunication."_

"I betcha your sister is going to make one of the top ten!" Seamus exclaimed as Ron rolled his eyes sighing like she was obviously better than him at many things.

"Yeah. Whatever. See if she can top Lita Ackerman in my opinion….." Ron grumbled.

And just as Ron had stated that, Lita Ackerman had zoomed right after Ginny slicing the napes of the titan dummies with full force and speed.

" _Lita Ackerman. With the speed and strength possessed in Ackerman blood, she has by far, mastered every difficult subject perfectly. She has a debate between her and Ginny Weasley as the top student. Possessing potential and wits, she may go beyond subjects. However, she lacks the ability to cooperate with her teammates. Her speed is far too fast when moving around with her gear, and launching her attack on the targets. With that being said, it can cause conflict in the maneuver gear and the usage of too much gas to move her around."_

"Come on Ron! Don't just sit there, we have training to do!" Harry shouted as his friend as he and Ron maneuvered around the training area.

Titan dummies had popped out from left to right as Harry immediately maneuvered up, striking behind the dummy. He sliced his sword through the nape as he gave a smile of pride.

" _Harry Potter. He has improved over the past few days ever since his first day was a disaster. He has very keen sharpness and is strong in his combat. He is considerably one of the top students with his remarkable wits. However, his personality of victory tends to be taken in too much which can lead to conflict when paying attention to his surroundings His striking could also improve with cutting a little deeper within the nape."_

"I can do better than that Potter!" spat a voice as it flew by. Harry grumbled as he watched Malfoy zoom past him as he tried to cut the dummy's nape. As he flew by, he lost some of his balance while his maneuver gear loosened from attaching itself to a wall, while a titan dummy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Shouting Malfoy shifted up as he tried to avoid getting hit, but he failed as he barely made a deep cut within the neck.

" _Draco Malfoy. Has considerable potential and balance on the maneuver gear. The flaws with him is his personality and sharpness. His emotion of pride tends to tamper with his ability to be sharp, which causes conflict in combat. His strike in the nape could also use a little more work."_

The training with maneuvering had ended as everyone rounded up for a break. Their next mission was going to be on top of the wall so they would know how to properly function canons against titans. Shadis had assigned squads to split up into different training sessions. Harry was put up with Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and his two school foes, Draco and Pansy.

"Man, that hard day of work finally paid off," Seamus sighed as he sat down.

"This view from up here is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed pointing towards the distance ahead of them.

"So this is what the outside world looks like!" Harry added along excitedly as he stared with Hermione.

It was such a gorgeous sight to see. Plains of green grass, trees in the distance that reached incredible heights, mountain ranges in the distance ahead with more land that needs to be explored. But directly below the wall on the other side, were hungry, bloodthirsty titans, reaching their gigantic hands up towards the wall. They looked like soulless creators groping for a human soul to devour.

"I'm also dying to kill those bastards as soon as we get moving on with training!" Harry hissed kneeling down, while watching titans grope at the wall.

"What the hell is that titan doing?!" Pansy exclaimed in disgust. She was pointing at a titan in the far distance, running in an awkward, indescribable way. It almost looked like it was doing a weird dance.

"Looks like it's an abnormal," Seamus replied, scoffing at such a sight like that.

"It's very disgusting to watch!" Pansy hissed.

"I can't believe it. So that's what a titan looks like!" Dean said as he looked in utter shock. To him, those things were huge, and shocking to look at.

"Why did I join this stupid squad in the first place!" Pansy grunted laying down on the concrete wall.

"Then why did you sign up?!" Draco hissed.

"I signed up because I was forced to you bitch!" Pansy hissed. "This is going to get dangerous, and I'm going to strangle someone if I die."

Harry sighed as he walked away, trying not to get involved with the sorts. The two began arguing over why they joined the squad in the first place, calling each other cowards or idiots on a suicide mission. All he's seen is Pansy and Draco act like an old married couple. All he knows is that Draco's true feelings were not for Pansy.

"Hey guys, settle down! Let's get prepared for the next task!" Seamus sighed as Pansy and Draco stopped arguing.

"No one asked you to settle this Finnigan!" Draco hissed.

"Seriously, you two are getting out of hand! Shadis is going to yell at us if we don't get ready soon!" Hermione insisted.

Draco flared at Hermione who had to step into the picture. "Who gave you instructions to tell me what to do you mudblood!"

Ron bursted up from sitting as if he wanted to fight him so badly. "What the bloody hell did you just say Malfoy?! Do you want to fight me?!"

A loud boom suddenly sounded, as a flash of yellow and green lights bursted from behind. Everyone stood frozen from where they were, and to their horror, was once again, the monster that had destroyed District 5.

"YOU!" Harry hissed under his teeth. "It's the titan that destroyed our home!"

The cadets on top of the wall all screamed in a panic as they all slowly backed away from the titan.

"Where's the Survey Corps when you need them?!" Ron shuddered as everyone started backing away towards the edge.

"I'll kill this thing!" Harry hissed as he started running towards the titan with his blades drawn out.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to grab him. But Harry had already slipped through her fingers as she watched Harry leap into the air to fight the titan.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry screamed as the huge titan slowly eyed it's vision towards the small soldier. A sudden burst of steam was released as Harry lept backwards, feeling his skin burn in pain. "Dammit! This thing is hot!"

A rumble was felt within the wall as Harry's squad had all lost their balance. Dean, Draco, and Pansy started jumping off as they released their 3DMG and latching it to the side of the wall.

"Are you guys nuts! We're about to get eaten! Don't leave us!" Seamus shouted.

"I think you're the one that's nuts! We have to get going!" Ron replied as he jumped from the wall as well. Seamus followed after Ron as they all watched from above. The only two that were left were Harry and Hermione, who were still at the top of the wall.

"We've got to go! Wake up Harry!" Hermione shouted as Harry lay on the ground half conscious. His eyes slowly opened as he saw Hermione frantically looking down at him.

"Hermione! The District!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione looked over to her left. Fear had came to her as she felt like she was reliving the fall of District 5.

"No…..we've got to evacuate everyone….." Hermione breathed as she watched the wall get destroyed. The hole leading into the district was close to where Harry's squad was.

"The wall broke! Not this again!" Harry exclaimed as titans started barging their way inside. He looked back in anger ready to give that beast of a titan one more strike. He gasped as he saw nothing but the Outside World ahead of him. Nothing but steam could be seen as Harry crawled towards the edge to find nothing but the trail of steam the titan had left behind.

"That titan! It's gone!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around for any more signs or traces of the titan. But no hope was found as he looked for it's appearance so he could slaughter the thing until it dies.

"We have to help them! They could use help!" Hermione exclaimed pointing down to the other side. Harry's squad was already being cornered by titans who groped upon the side of the wall.

"This is our chance! Let's kill this monsters!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped downwards towards the titans.

"You heard the man! Let's do this!" Ron added as he pushed himself away from the wall, releasing the hooks that attaching himself to the wall. Everyone else remained in place as they watched the maniacs give it a go to kill titans.

"Are you mad! This is a suicide mission I tell ya!" Seamus shouted down.

"Aaah, I wanna go home!" Pansy cried clinging to the wall for dear life.

The four flinched as they heard a snap from the wires of one of their gears. Seamus' wire on the left of his gear had snapped and broke as he hung upside down, with one other wire trying to hold him to the side of the wall.

"ARGH! DAMN IT!" Seamus shouted as he moved in a panic. His movement had already started loosening the wire as the hook latched to the wall started moving outwards.

"Don't move around you idiot or else you're going to snap the other wire and fall right into those hungry titan's stomach!" Dean shouted as he watched Seamus calm down.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione all plummeted downwards towards the titans as they prepared to start fighting and slicing their napes. But the falling was so fast, the three weren't prepared to make a rough landing. Harry quickly launched his wires from the gear onto the side of a building as he crashed right inside the facility.

Hermione tried to latch her wires onto a titan, but felt like it would be much smarter to do what Harry had done so she could avoid getting eaten.

"Hermione! Let's go where Harry has gone! We're going to die if we don't land soon!" Ron shouted as Hermione nodded shifting herself towards the building Harry had landed in.

"Guys, you're alright!" Harry exclaimed wiped the dust and rubble off of him.

"We can't just leave our squad on the side of the wall!" Ron exclaimed as he glanced outside to see the squad frantically hang from the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD POTTER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US HERE TO DIE!" Draco shouted as he gripped his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Crap. We did leave them there didn't we. Why did I think about the three of us fighting those titans on our own. I thought they would follow along. Well, everyone except Draco and Pansy because they're cowards," Harry grunted.

Suddenly, a breeze had brushed by them as they all looked in awe. It was a group of soldiers, who maneuvered from place to place perfectly as they prepared their weapons on the titans.

"Those soldier! They're from the Garrison!" Hermione smiled in relief as she pointed at their jackets which had roses on the back of them, symbolizing their regiment as their uniforms.

"Finally! Some damn help has arrived!" Draco hissed as he watched the Garrison soldiers take down each titan, one by one.

"It's an amazing sight! They killed those bastards!" Seamus said in shock as they all flew up towards them as soon as they were finished.

"You trainees alright?" asked a woman with platinum blonde hair, and glasses.

"We're fine. Well, except Seamus Finnigan who is sorta hanging over there…" Dean replied.

"Great. I'm Rico Brzenska. This wall has been breached. We have to get you kids outta here," Rico said as she and her team helped the squad to the top of the wall safely.

"Does this mean this District is going to fall as well? Just like District 5 four years ago?" Dean shivered, with hopelessness running through his body.

"We'll see about that. We're evacuating the citizens immediately. The Survey Corps is on their way. What's worse, is that this is the other District of Wall Godric. If this District is invaded too, then it's over for these walls that were founded by him."

….

"Run!"

"Titans are coming!"

Big thuds of thunder, and dark overbearing shadows had breached its way into the district. Titans picked up the tiny civilians as they opened their hungry mouths wide for a feast.

"This can't be happening! It's like living the fall of District 5 all over again!" Leslie cried as she crouched down on the side of a wall.

"We have to keep moving. As of now, it's only us and the Garrison that can help us. The Survey Corps will arrive soon after," Lita explained as Leslie looked back up with tears streaming down her face. "If you don't get up and fight, you're going to die."

Leslie gasped as she looked up at her friend, then the entrance of invading titans, then the frightened villagers. Lita had a point. If she wasn't going to fight and hold back the titans while she can, then nearly everyone else living here will die. But at the same time, she couldn't decided whether she had to make this decision now. Why now? Why was it such a pressure to fight when she knows, it's for the sake of humanity.

All that was happening at the moment, were titans already devouring humans and destroying another district, a weak number of soldiers, and a squad of untrained cadets.

"Suit yourself then. I'm going to hold those titans off," Lita said coldly as she turned around running off, leaving Leslie alone to think about a decision.

"Don't leave…." Leslie breathed trembling as she watched her friend fly off with the maneuver gear, and her blades drawn out.

…

"Let's get out of here!" Harry exclaimed as he made his way out of the broken building. He looked left and right on the streets to make sure titans weren't in plain sight. "Be prepared! You'll never know, a titan may pop out of nowhere!"

Harry lead his trio of friends down the streets of the districts as he kept running to find more squad members. Ron and Hermione tried not to panic as they saw blood stain the world from left to right. They were reliving the nightmare they suffered four years ago, and now it's at war with them once more.

"Harry! We're going to get eaten I swear!" Ron cried out to his friend.

"Just keep moving. We need plan to kill these things and get everyone out of here immediately!" Harry shouted back as he continued running. Harry looked left and right for possible survivors trapped or lost.

….

"This….can't…..be already…..happening….." Draco breathed as he watched one of the trainees get picked up and eaten.

"AAAAAAH! HAVE MERCY!" screamed the cadet as he swung his blade around, trying to get the titan to let go. But he didn't have enough energy to fight the beast.

" _So this is what it's like to die?! I don't know some of our soldiers, but I feel so….frightened, and grief stricken!"_ Pansy started crying out loud after feeling the pain of the cadet who sacrificed himself for humanity.

"Get ahold of yourself! We have to get out of here before something happens to us!" Seamus shouted, while gripping on Pansy's shoulders tightly.

"I WANNA GO HOME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Pansy screamed.

"Damn it! Where the hell are the Survey Corps?!" Dean growled as he stared down at his blade, unsure whether he should fight or not.

"All...I can do….is just….watch…..my comrades die…" Pansy trembled as the screaming of the trainee has stopped. Nothing but a sword was left of him as the titan looked down on the cadets, ready for more.

"No…..please….." Seamus quivered as he felt himself being lifted up into the air. A tight and firm squeeze was what he felt as he stared at the giant titan's bulging hideous eyes. He froze out of fear, knowing he was going to die right at this moment.

"SEAMUS!" Dean screamed as he launched himself on the titan. He drew his blades, preparing to strike for the nape. As he flew along in his gear, he was able to rip through some flesh of the titan, but it wasn't enough for it to drop Seamus. It appeared to embrace the pain as steam flowed out of its wounds.

"Dean! You know that those things can heal themselves!" Draco shouted at the idiot of a cadet Dean was.

"Damn it! It's only a matter of time before Seamus gets eaten!" Dean shouted. "And if you're not going to help, then be the coward you are and watch more and more of us die!"

Draco glared at the suicidal maniac he was seeing. Although Draco was forced to join the cadet squad like Pansy, he never expected to even see a real titan, and witness an actual invasion where another portion of humanity is wiped out. More or less, he never asked to die or fight a man eating beast.

"Damn everything and everyone!" Draco hissed as he nervously pulled out his blades. He had an immediate instinct deep, down inside to fight. Or he, himself can be the coward and watch his friends die sooner or later.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Pansy shrieked as she watched Draco nervously step forward to the titan. Seamus was nearly screaming to hell by now, as the titan squeezed his body tightly.

"I'm….I'm going to fight that thing….." Draco growled as he started running towards the beast with both blades drawn out. He ran towards the titan's ankles, hoping it would immobilize it. He felt the blade run right through as the titan screamed in agony. The beast definitely had a hotter body temperature, as hot blood stained Draco's jacket. He could feel the warmth burning his skin slightly as he continued slashing.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Draco screamed as the titan screamed, releasing Seamus from it's grip. Seamus fell to the ground, unconscious, as Pansy ran over to check on him. She leaned her ear on his chest to make sure his heart was still pumping.

"He's alright! Just knocked out!" Pansy shouted.

The titan started losing its balance as it started landing forward onto the ground. Draco kept on fighting and cutting at the creature hoping it would die. He then had an idea as soon as he saw that the titan's neck was exposed.

"DEAN! KILL IT! STRIKE ITS NAPE!" Draco shouted as Dean nodded, flying into the air with his maneuver gear. One single strike in the nape is all they needed for the titan's life to end, and that's what Dean had done to end it's treachery. Dean stared wide eyed as he landed on the ground, watching the titan turn into bone. Pansy and Draco were just as shocked as they all backed away to look at their work.

"We….." Dean breathed.

"Killed it….." Draco added.

The two looked at themselves as they were stained with the blood of the monstrous titan. Now they had finished the job and put the titan out of its misery.

"Bloody hell…." Pansy shivered while holding Seamus' arm over her shoulder.

"I...I can't believe I killed something….." Dean quivered as he fell to his knees, feeling surprisingly relaxed and calm, yet his body was still shaking on the outside.

"We have to get moving! I don't think either of you can handle those two upcoming titans!" Pansy exclaimed as two shadows loomed over the four cadets.

All of them were frozen in place, knowing that they won't be able to reach to safety this time. The two titans approached their way to the small cadets as they braced themselves for their lives.

"IT'S OVER!"

Draco, Pansy, and Dean watched as a soldier flew into the air, with blades drawn and maneuvering gear moving at a fast speed.

"It's...Ackerman….." Pansy breathed as she watched Lita fly right towards the titans. "She's crazy I swear!"

They watched as the titan reached its hand towards Lita as if it intended on grabbing her. Lita dodged the attack as she made a right shift, latching her gear on its back, and striking the nape of the neck with a deep cut.

"What….." Draco breathed as Lita landed on top of a roof, looking at her sword. She watched the titan fall to the ground, disintegrating into bone. She flung the blood of her sword as she prepared her moves on the next titan.

"She took that thing out without hesitation!" Dean exclaimed as Lita suddenly flew towards the other titan. The titan had its attention to her as it give a stare of desperation to devour her.

"I don't like the look on your pitiful face," Lita said coldly as she drew her swords out, flying above the titan's head. She suddenly blinded the titan, as it screamed in rage and fury. Pain was nothing but felt as darkness had hit it's vision.

"Good. It will over soon," Lita said calmly as she prepared another set of blades. She jumped right into the air, latching her gear onto the titan's back. She accelerated with full speed as she made her second kill of that monster. She made her way on a rooftop, as she watched the second titan fall and drop dead.

Draco, Pansy, and Dean were all speechless as Lita stood on top of the rooftop, checking herself for wounds. She noticed the shocked looks on the cadets as she sighed, placing her blades inside the carrier.

"What are you looking at brats? Need a lift?"

…

"Hurry! We'll get you out soon!"

"Open the gates! Lead everyone out to District 6!"

Leslie was back at the base where many Garrison soldiers gathered the townsfolk towards the evacuation route to District 6. The Survey Corps made their way inside as they charged right into the streets to hunt down every titan until it was clear.

"Where is my son? Has anyone seen him?!" shouted a worried young woman. Leslie stared at her as she cried and wept. She argued with many soldiers, refusing the leave until she found her son.

" _I'll...find him….."_

"TRAINEE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Rico shouted as Leslie ran right after the Survey Corps.

"Leave it. She chose to run towards them."

…..

"We're stuck here! How are we going to get out of here!" Ron trembled. Harry and his friends were all surrounded on a rooftop where three titans were cornering the three.

"Looks like we have a five meter class over there….and a three meter to the right….and a four meter to the left….." Hermione pointed.

"How the hell do you know their heights?" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'm just guessing!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, it seems accurate enough," Harry growled as he prepared his blades to fight.

"Harry, you don't even know how to fight yet!" Hermione exclaimed, as she stopped Harry from moving anywhere towards one of the titans.

"We're going to be titan bait if we don't do something Hermione!" Harry screamed as he launched his gear right towards one of the titans. He flew right towards the three meter titan, as he accerated his speed and wits to kill it.

"Die bastard!" Harry screamed, running his blades through the shoulders of the titan. He stood in place as Harry swerved around, continuing to fight the titan.

"Mommy!" Hermione and Ron looked down at a young boy, who stood stranded on a street, hesitant to move as the four meter made its way towards the boy.

"We have to save him!" Hermione said as she started to run towards the child.

"Hermione! That's insane! We're going to get eaten too!" Ron shouted grabbing her arm.

"HE'S JUST A CHILD RON! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH HIM DIE!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her face. Her tone and emotion in her voice even scared Ron for a bit.

"GET AWAY!" screamed a voice as Hermione and Ron jerked to see that help has arrived. The soldier had slashed near the nape as the titan drew its attention towards the soldier.

"LESLIE!" Hermione shouted in relief.

"Go! Kill that five meter titan! I can handle this one!" Leslie said as she drew out her swords.

Ron and Hermione nodded as they turned and ran over to the five meter. Leslie looked down at the scared boy as she gave eyes of calm and affection.

"It's going to be alright. I'll bring you back to your mother, just stay brave and stand right here for a little longer!" Leslie said to the boy as he gave out and nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.

Leslie glared at the titan ready to fight, knowing she'll probably die trying to kill it. At the same time, she was frightened inside, her body feeling light, and her heart pounding like crazy.

" _I can do this. This is for my family!"_

"Ron, do you think you can cause a diversion?" Hermione asked as Ron gasped nervously.

"I-I don't k-know!" Ron stammered.

"I want you to distract the titan by hurting it. I'll try and strike from behind and kill it!" Hermione said. She could feel her blood flowing through her veins with an urgency to kill the titan to get everything over with.

"O-Okay," Ron stuttered as he drew out his swords. He nervously made his way towards the hungry five meter, as it gave a malicious smile of hunger. " _I'll probably die here, but I have to try!"_

Ron started his way towards the beast as he started striking at the thing. The titan shrieked as it looked for Ron, ready to feast on him.

"This isn't bad! It's feeling the pain!" Ron exclaimed as he breathlessly continued to strike. Hermione in the meantime followed the titan's path as she waited for it's back of the neck to become exposed. Ron continued fighting as the titan groped from left to right, hoping it would catch its prey. Ron's maneuver gear suddenly started to slow down after he heard the gas sizzling at shorter times.

"Damn it! I'm running out! HERMIONE! HURRY UP!" Ron shouted as he kept on distracting the titan. Hermione nodded as she quickly launched herself into the air, latching the hooks into the titan's back.

"I have to hurry. All I have to do is one strike and he'll be dead!" Hermione exclaimed. She swerved herself upwards she turned around, locking her target, and ending its life with a deep enough cut.

"Come on! We have to save Harry!" Hermione screamed as Ron followed after her.

Harry was stuck in a building once again, as the titan tried groping its giant hands inside the fallen rubble.

"I can do it! I'll kill you until you die!" Harry hissed as he ran towards the thick arm, striking it severely with his sword. He suddenly heard a shriek, deafening enough as he covered his ears.

"You damn titans are so loud!" Harry growled. "Huh?" Soon before he knew it, the titan was dropped dead to the ground, with Ron and Hermione at the bottom.

"Guys! I could've taken this thing on my own!" Harry shouted in anger, as if he had lost a game.

"You could've died! That's why we came!" Hermione shouted back. Harry rolled his eyes as he jumped right down to join his friends.

"We've gotta go back. Our blades are starting to wither away," Hermione said as she showed her sword which was the size of a knife now. The heat of the titans apparently had shortened the size of the blade, melting it slowly after every strike it enemy gave it.

"Fine. But it's not over!"

…..

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I could've been if he had been killed," the mother said weepingly to Leslie. Leslie smiled as she saluted, while watching the mother leave with her son.

" _I had done it. I killed a titan today Daddy."_ Leslie smiled, looking at the bright red sunset in the sky. She suddenly felt so dizzy and tired out, the last person she remembered seeing was Rico running towards her, catching her as she fell.

"It's too late for this district. Many of the Survey Corps soldiers have either fallen or are seriously injured. We must retreat!" said a Survey Corps member as a Garrison member nodded.

"CLOSE THE GATES! DISTRICT 4 HAS OFFICIALLY FALLEN, I REPEAT DISTRICT 4 HAS OFFICIALLY FALLEN!"


	7. Joining the Legion

**Joining the Legion**

"I….I can't believe it," Leslie trembled as she watched rain pour down to the ground.

"District 4 is defeated now. You do realize we're going to pick an organization in the Military soon," Lita replied as Leslie glanced back over to her friend.

"What about school? How are we going to continue our magical studies?" Leslie asked.

"For the MPs and Garrison, you will return, but have partial time studying. For the Survey Corps, you won't be returning at all. And that will be me. Magic to me, is very pointless, and I'd rather live the rest of my life dedicating myself to humanity," Lita explained, her expression unreadable. Leslie looked down at her hands, unsure about what to do once she picks an organization. All three organizations involved risking life for humanity. Even the MPs were just as dangerous knowing that they have to deal with citizens, and protecting the ruler of the empire.

" _I was so hesitant to help defeat some titans when District 4 had fallen. This is what the Survey Corps have to deal with outside the walls. It's too horrifying to go through. I can't do this anymore."_

Leslie looked back to see that Lita was busy cleaning the wound she had on her shoulder from the titans. It was a huge bite mark, sunken deep inside, Leslie couldn't bear to see anymore of it.

"Your shoulder!" Leslie exclaimed.

"It's not too serious. I'm going to be alright," Lita replied. "It's just going to need some stitching."

"But how did you get a wound like that…." Leslie breathed anxiously.

"A titan obviously. It's bite wasn't enough to kill me, but enough for me to pass out and be taken here," Lita explained as she grabbed a clean rag to cleanse it a little more. Leslie's eyes were wide enough for her to faint.

" _Don't let people change what you want to do. Do what your gut tells you, and you'll go far in life."_

"I'm sorry Daddy. I won't be joining the Survey Corps so I can be a true hero. My gut tells me to join the Military Police. I know how much you, yourself really wanted to join the Scouting Legion, but you won't be seeing me in that regiment," Leslie whispered quietly to herself.

"I'm….joining the Military Police if I got one of the top ten ranked. If not, then I'll join the Garrison. I'm sorry. The Survey Corps seems so hardcore and brutal, I'm not as brave as you are," Leslie told Lita as Lita only looked back, emotionless.

"I see then. If you were ordered to die, would you do it?" Lita asked, as Leslie looked up slightly gasping. Joining the Survey Corps also meant dedicating yourself to humanity, even if it means taking your own life for everyone else.

…

Harry was sitting outside, grief stricken and traumatized about the fall of District 4. It was the fall of District 5 all over again, as visions of his aunt had come to him, her screaming and shouting, worried sick for where the hell he was. If he had shown up sooner, then the two would be living together, relieved that they will always be at each other's side.

After hearing who died, who was seriously wounded, and who was still missing, Harry just wanted to have some time to himself, knowing that this is what it's like to be a soldier. He was even shocked that his own rival Draco had saved Seamus from getting eaten, that he had a long argument with him, saying how he never had the guts of a hero. But at the same time, Harry thought to himself that he should've been thankful Seamus was alive, and brought back safely.

"Harry…" Hermione said from behind as Harry sighed. Hermione knew that Harry was probably still mad that he couldn't kill a titan, and save those who died during the attack. Why did it always have to be him for people to save? And why do people want to risk their lives for him?

"I don't understand. People want to protect me, yet I don't think I'm that important or special. Why is it that people have to save me all the time, and they end up getting hurt or die?" Harry asked.

"They do it because they love you Harry. It's their decision whether they chose to die or not," Hermione replied as she took a seat down next to him.

"Yes, but I want an actual role, or purpose in something. I don't want to be the god or king for everyone to protect. I'm sick and tired of having everyone sacrifice all they have for me," Harry said, tightening his fists. "The real reason I became a soldier, is so I can have my rightful place as a true hero, rather than be everyone's child."

Hermione looked at her friend, knowing he had a point. She knew he was strong, but still needs people around him to help him achieve his purpose.

"I'm joining the Garrison," Hermione said as Harry glanced back at Hermione.

"Even if people try to change my mind, I'm joining the Survey Corps," Harry said as a shadow loomed over Hermione's face. She knew that she will barely be seeing her childhood friend anymore once he goes outside the walls, leaving on missions and coming back with serious injuries, and grief from the loss of comrades.

"Just promise me…." Hermione shivered. "Promise me that you'll stay alive."

Only the pouring rain could be heard, as Harry looked down at his worried friend, who only stared down at her feet like her job of protecting him was done.

"I'm a soldier Hermione. And that's who I am. Dead or alive, I'll always be there. Always…." Harry said as he felt like he had heard something like that before. Mainly the word "always," had stood out to him. It was a soft and soothing woman's voice, comforting him, saying that he is loved by all who care about him. Always.

"What about Ron? What regiment is he joining?" Harry asked.

"Same as I," Hermione replied.

" _Damn it. It's hard to find someone here who wants to join the Survey Corps,"_ Harry thought to himself inside his head. " _The fear of the titans is what's causing everyone to remain inside the walls, where they can feel secure and safe. All I want to do is explore the Outside World, and feel like I've been a free bird from the cage."_

 **Three Weeks Later…..**

" _I'm surprised with the results of these soldiers and their dedication. The top ten graduating cadets, of the 105th Cadet Squad in order are: Lita Ackerman, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Leslie Turner, Hermione Granger, Selena Walsh, and Ronald Weasley,"_ Shadis thought to himself as the top ten lined up in front of the squad, giving their salute. Most of the top ten knew each other, except a couple in which they didn't know were that strong.

Later, the cadet squad was gathered to the capital where they were to choose their branch of the military. The three commanders of all three organizations were standing on a stage, where they were to give a speech about their part and role in the military. A banner of all three regiments, and their symbols were displayed right behind them. The first commander to step up was the commander of the Military Police. A tall woman with black hair, and ice blue eyes, skimmed through the crowd of the graduating cadets. Her eyes showed a cold and brutal expression, as she looked around for strong and worthy enough people for her regiment.

"As you all can see, I am Commander Lilith Black, head commander of the MPs." Lilith's voice sounded like she was only in her early thirties.

"As a responsible member of the MPs, it will be your duty to protect the people, and the ruler of this empire, so justice will prevail. You will also have the responsibility to collect taxes and land distribution from the citizens. As of now, the top ten of your class will apply for this job. Only the weak can suffer in the other regiments," Lilith explained coldly as everyone stared wide eyed, and frozen in place, wondering how hard the MPs are going to cost them. Especially with a commander who appears to take things seriously.

Harry stayed in place nervously, unsure if he should join the MPs or not. Over the past three weeks, he had begun thinking about the other duties of the other regiments and how they dedicate themselves to humanity. The MPs had gave him some interest when he had heard that they carry out the duties that Lilith had just explained.

Next, came the commander of the Garrison Regiment, Commander Dot Pixis. He explained the duty of the Garrison regiment. They had half the duties of both the MPs and the Survey Corps. Pixis exited the stage as he left the speech of the Survey Corps to the last head commander.

Lastly, came the commander of the Scout Regiment. Harry stood in place anxiously wondering what this regiment is going to bring him.

"Bloody hell. I was never informed that my brother Bill Weasley became head commander of this regiment!" Ron whispered to Harry in shock.

"I am Commander Bill Weasley, commander of the Survey Corps. Our duty as the scouting legion is to take charge in explorations outside the walls, and wipe out titan-infested areas. We also had a more recent duty where we set up bases to do some research on these man-eating beasts."

Many of the cadets looked in awe, as they were engaged with the idea of going outside of the wall to see the Outside World. Harry continued watching as Bill looked around to see the nervous faces of the cadet squad.

"However, in this regiment, many of our soldiers have lost their lives due to the brutal missions this regiment carries. Not only have titans slain most of our soldiers, but this regiment has carried the burden to every single loss to every single soldiers lives lost. Now, ask yourself, are you willing to put your life on the line for this regiment? Do you think you can salute your hearts for humanity?"

Many of the cadets gasped as they stood in place silently, unsure of this was really the right choice. Exploring the Outside World had seemed satisfying at first, until thinking about sacrificing their lives to explore the world, while being eaten by a titan.

"That will be all. Those who want to join the other organizations are dismissed. For those who want to join the Survey Corps, remain here," Bill ordered.

The cadets were all standing in their spots nervously, knowing that the Survey Corps must be the most insane regiment in existence. They kept thinking to themselves if it was really worth dying for. Chattering began as some of the cadets started leaving to sign up for the other regiments.

" _I have a reeling, no one may be open to the Survey Corps this time,"_ Bill said to himself in his mind as a shadow loomed over his face.

From left and right, Harry found it hard for him to remain in his spot. He looked around for other cadets who were still unsure whether they will join or not.

" _Damn it. This is actually harder than expected."_ Harry watched, as his two best friends turned around without looking back to join their choice. He saw that only he, Ginny, Seamus, and Lita remained standing. Both Ginny and Seamus were both as nervous as Harry was. Lita however, was surprisingly calm, even as she watched her friend walk off. In her eyes, deep down inside, she could feel the disappointment of not having her friend by her side anymore.

" _Farewell….my friend….."_

It will be once in a while until the two meet again. They both knew that this was their decision, and that they chose what they had to for humanity.

" _Why….why did I choose this regiment?!"_ Ginny was placing both of her hands on her head while she started breathing anxiously.

" _I was bad at magic in school. All I wanted was some respect. But why this regiment with my guts?"_ Seamus was looking down at his feet nervously. He gasped as his friend Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him more comfort.

"If you're doing this, then I'm with you my friend," Dean whispered as Seamus looked back, giving a calm deep breath in and out.

" _I've seen those beasts! They devoured our comrades! They took our homes! Why am I here?!"_ Neville was nearly to the point of screaming. Harry was surprised he was actually considering that this was going to be the regiment he joins despite the many clumsy things he had done in training and magic. People even rumored that he was almost close to being a squib, which was a person born from wizards with abilities, but they can't do magic.

" _This...this is for the Outside World….."_ Luna Lovegood closed her eyes tightly, while trying to embrace the surrounding cadets leaving around her, thinking that the regiment was insane.

" _I can't believe my own friends had left. They were serious about this,"_ Harry told himself as he looked up to see the remaining cadets that had decided that this will be their final decision.

Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Lita Ackerman, were the cadets Harry had seen, that were remaining. There were also another few from his school that were staying to join.

Bill looked at the new recruits as he gave a much more determined expression.

"Now, if you were ordered to die, would you do it?" Bill asked.

"WE DON'T WANNA DIE, SIR!"

Bill smiled, "Then it will be your duty to stay alive while you can. I welcome you to the Survey Corps! Dedicate your hearts and lives to humanity!" Bill saluted as the reamined cadets did the same, while standing in place nearly breaking down at this point.

"I...I wanna go home…" Ginny whimpered softly.

"You chose this regiment. It's our duty for now on," Luna said to Ginny as Ginny sniffled nodding.

" _Even if Lita got top of the class, she still joined this regiment. She would've made a great MP officer,"_ Harry thought to himself as Lita stood in her salute with a calm expression.

"We will arrive to headquarters shortly. Your first official training will begin at the break of dawn," Bill informed as the new recruits followed him away from the stage.

 **The Next Day….**

"So this is the headquarters of the Survey Corps?" Harry asked as the new recruits entered inside a castle as big as Hogwarts.

"Yes. This will be your new home for now until you retire," replied Bill. "Although we have a very small amount of people, feel free to make yourself a home."

"But, to start your training for today, we have a little request from the captain himself," Bill told the recruits.

"Sir! We'll do anything to train us strong against titans!" Harry saluted, ready for any task.

…..

"Cleaning. Man did I not expect this!" Dean half smiled.

"What exactly does this have to do with getting us strong?!" Harry asked himself as he started sweeping.

"I have no clue honestly. This is getting boring already!" Seamus sighed. Harry couldn't agree more now that his own friends aren't with him anymore. He looked around the room with nothing to be heard other than the sweeping of brooms, and people wiping dirty places off.

"I heard Captain Levi is a cleaning maniac. I'm guessing he's forcing everyone else to clean too," Luna stated.

Harry suddenly jerked as soon as he realized that it was the captain that requested the recruits to do some chores.

"Levi as in Levi Ackerman, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, has something gotten into your mind?" Luna asked.

"Think about Lita Ackerman. She could be just as crazy as the captain!" Harry said as he and his friends rushed out of the room they were working on to spy on Lita. They knew that she and a few others were in the room next to Harry and his friends.

As they quietly opened the door, they found that the room was surprisingly empty and spotless.

"What the hell."

Harry and his friends slowly entered in the new clean room. Dean ran his fingers through a bookshelf to check for dust, but found that there wasn't any tracked.

"It's….spotless…." Seamus said, shocked to see that the room was clean in the nick of time.

"We started cleaning...like five minutes ago," Ginny said.

"How the hell is she so fast?!" Harry exclaimed. He sighed knowing he and his crew still hasn't cleaned up the room they were working on.

"I wonder if her crew were just as fast as she was," Ginny wondered as she heard chattering from outside the room. She took a peek outside the door as she saw another group of recruits, plus some other soldiers, with wide eyes and cleaning supplies that hadn't been touched with dirt.

"I swear...she is a maniac!"

"Just like the captain!"

"Come on fellas. She can handle all of this herself. Let's just leave the cleaning to her."

"Oh," Ginny breathed as she looked down at her broom. "Why don't we all get back to work."

Harry nodded in agreement as he, his friends, and Ginny walked out of the room like she heard nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe they'll at least be a nice group and help Lita with the cleaning instead of leaving everything to her and let her do all the work.

" _Some rude soldiers."_

…..

"Finally, this work is done!" Seamus sighed. "I can't wait to get going on slaying titans and crap!"

Harry sighed, as he couldn't agree with Seamus more. Night fell upon their first day of training as the moonlight shone brightly with thousands of stars twinkling brightly.

An hour of resting had passed, as Harry stared outside the window, eyes looking up at the stars. He missed having those close to him around. He still had Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Luna, but Ron and Hermione were much different. He kept on cursing to himself that they chose the Garrison over the Survey Corps, and that he accepts his opinion on which regiment to join.

He kept on looking outside into the dark night, wondering if his family was watching him.

" _Mum, Dad, Aunt Petunia…..I've become a soldier today. I'm a part of the Scouting Legion and I promise, I'll make you proud."_

He sighed as he looked at his room, and his slumbering comrades all peacefully asleep. He knew they didn't have to deal with as much grief as he did. Even after the first time they've witnessed a titan eating their own comrades from left to right. Harry placed his hand over his heart swearing that he will fight to the bitter end.

….

It was nearly midnight as silence was only heard throughout the palace. However, the sound of boots walking down the corridors had sounded throughout the night as a hooded figure walked to the kitchen. The figure slowly opened the door as a small creak had sounded inside. Another figure was revealed to be inside as it turned around facing the hooded figure.

"I've heard a lot about you."

The other figure remained in its place, staring at the hooded figure with a blank expression.

"What do you want?"

The hooded figure only stared back down as silence filled the kitchen. "I was informed that you've recently joined our legion."

The figure nodded as the hooded figure nodded back taking that as a reply. "You're an Ackerman if I'm not clear."

"Correct. Lita Ackerman."

The hooded figure slightly smiled as Lita remained in her place wondering what this person wants with her.

"I've heard that this Ackerman blood is a pretty strong bloodline," replied the hooded figure.

"And why do you want to know?" Lita asked.

The hooded figure slowly rolled down it's hood, revealing itself as an older woman around the age of twenty two. Her hair was a light brown color, and her eyes were a light blue shade. The hair was tied into a braid that reached down to her shoulder as she gave a stare of eagerness to Lita.

"I'm Gia Matsuda. I've been in this regiment longer than you have. There was something I wanted to ask you, but I needed it to be in private. I'm assuming you've gotten my note this morning?" Gia asked. Lita nodded.

"Good. Since I've been in this legion long enough, I just want to see who you are as a person," Gia replied. Lita stood in her grounds, confused on wondering why it was her in specific that Gia wanted to see.

"Why are you curious with such a thing?" Lita asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. You'll know as you make your way through your expeditions. And I will find out who you are," Gia said as she placed her hood back up on her head, walking out of the kitchen.

Lita stood in place, wondering what the hell was up with that soldier. More or less, why does she want to know who Lita is. It had gave Lita the suspicion on who Gia is. She stared at the open kitchen door, watching Gia head back to her resting quarters.

"Who am I? Interesting question Matsuda."

Lita later headed back to her resting quarters, curious to see what Gia desires from her. Was it her blood? Lita cursed to herself knowing she truly doesn't possess Ackerman blood. She just happens to be brought within the family. Many people have asked and wondered why she wasn't an Ackerman. She had the equal strength, speed, and emotion of what an Ackerman possess. So what was the big deal of people being surprised she wasn't an Ackerman? Lita knew she was eventually going to find answers to her origins someday, even if she didn't have the power to know where she came from.

" _Yes. Who am I?"_


	8. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

It was a whole two months of hell. Harry had never imagined that the Survey Corps would be so brutal. Comrades from left to right had fallen as more and more titans had appeared to bring hell. Thankfully, it wasn't anywhere near the districts where they would wipe out a population of humanity.

"Beware! This trees are huge and a titan can be lurking anywhere!" Bill shouted. The Survey Corps trudged through the forest as they rode back towards the district.

Nothing but huge trees had surrounded the group as they all kept a sharp instinct.

" _Why did I choose to do this?!"_ Seamus was closing his eyes tightly as he gripped his hands tightly on the rope for his horse. " _All I wanted was to be respected by everyone at school, all because I sucked at magic a little. Just like Neville but I can do a little better than he can. I thought if I'd join the Survey Corps, I'd be treated like a hero."_

"Finnigan! Keep your eyes open!" Dean shouted nudging Seamus' right shoulder.

"Uh...right!" Seamus said as he opened his eyes towards the distance ahead of him. " _But I was wrong. We deal with loss and burden."_

" _All of my brothers except Bill who transferred here, have joined the Garrison."_ Ginny's body was tense as she looked down at the palm of her hand. " _Who am I to judge if I'm strong? Mum nearly wept all day when I told her I was joining the Survey Corps!"_

A sound of running thunder started approaching the group as they let off a flare. Bill Weasley looked behind him to see an abnormal titan running awkwardly towards the group.

"Stay in formation!" Bill ordered as the Survey Corps continued onwards into the forest.

Harry and his squad were to take out the abnormal. Bill gave them the signal to kill the beast as he drew out his swords. Two soldiers leapt forward to kill it, but one of them had already gotten tangled within the titan's hand. The titan soon devoured the human being as it screamed in agony. The other soldier was out of focus as he tried to save his comrade, but he crash landed onto the ground to be eaten by that same abnormal.

Harry screamed as he suddenly lunged forward to avenge the death of the two soldiers, as anger boiled within his blood.

"Stay in your position Potter!"

"I'm not going to stand here and let them die for nothing!" Harry shouted as he prepared his blades and maneuvered towards the abnormal. Suddenly, another one of the soldiers stopped his path as she held out her blades to prevent him from going anywhere further.

"That's enough! Calm yourself! Those two soldiers didn't die in vain! They've given what they could to humanity!" the female said, as she lunged for the titan, killing it with one strike.

" _Damn it! I would've killed that thing!"_

Harry maneuvered back onto his horse as he continued moving forward. " _They didn't deserve to die like that! They could've been saved!"_

The thunder the titan's running caused had shook the earth as the sound had rung in Harry's ears, giving him the urge to kill that thing.

A higher ranked soldier of the group had launched himself along with a few of his comrades to take the titan down. Their team had easily vanquished it as some of the soldiers let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Neville breathed as he continued forward on his horse. " _My grandmother is practically crying her eyes out by now!"_

The group could see that they had finally escaped the forest with huge trees. They weren't too far from the districts as they urged their horses to gallop faster. Bill looked from left to right to make sure they weren't being cornered or outnumbered by titans.

"We're going to make it everyone. However, still be on the look out for titans!" Bill called out to the Survey Corps.

It was practically sunset by now, the sky staining a blood red sunset.

It was another one of those brutal expeditions lead by the Survey Corps. Losing more comrades on the team, and gathering all their remains they could find. They couldn't even bring some of their comrades back home simply because they couldn't make it. Bill knew once he got back to the empire, he and the Survey Corps have to deal with more burden and people demanding for answers.

The group continued forward as soon as they approached the walls. A Garrison soldier standing on top of it noticed the Survey Corps with a telescope as he flared a signal.

"OPEN THE GATES! THEY'VE RETURNED!"

The bells began to ring as the gates to District 6 had opened up, and the Survey Corps barging right in with their horses and carriages. The townsfolk all gathered towards their direction, leaving a path for them to walk through.

The townsfolk frowned at the sight of horror struck and seriously wounded soldiers as they looked around to see who had returned and who didn't. Harry remembered what Bill had taught him when people demand their answers to them and strengthen the burden. "Just keep your head straight and looking forward."

"COMMANDER WEASLEY! ANSWER US!"

The demand of a villager had suddenly startled Harry as he looked over his shoulder, already seeing unhappy people.

"WAS IT WORTH IT? WAS IT WORTH THE LIVES OF OUR SOLDIERS?!"

"This is a complete waste of our taxes. We spend it all on them!"

Harry felt anger flare up within his veins as if he wanted to shout right at them. Especially since he was officially a soldier this time, feeling the need for respect.

"Calm down, j-just keep m-moving f-forward," Ginny stuttered in her nervous, terrified words, as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's eyes widened, knowing she had a point and that there wasn't one in yelling at the townspeople. He breathed in and out, closing his eyes imagining that this was all a dream. It was hard to even feel that it wasn't a dream, over the sounds of weeping, angry voices, and sorrowful soldiers trying to explain that their comrades died a hero.

Everyone had remained at an authorized headquarters held for the Survey Corps in District 11 where not only they could rest for the night, but have some time to fix up, heal wounds, and gather as much information as possible onto whom returned, who died, and who is still missing outside the walls.

"I can't believe I survived another one of those!" Neville breathed nervously as he ate some bread he was served. His head was bloody and bandaged up from the wounds he had received,

"Those wounds you've received, Neville, are wounds of a soldier. You fought well and hard. You should be proud of yourself," Seamus said.

"I know, but how can I be proud when we lost so much of our soldiers?" Neville whimpered as he cried into his hands.

"My aunt had a point about people being different with their perspectives of us," Harry sighed as he looked upon the stars shining outside in the night sky.

" _I'll show them! I'll show them what it's like to fight and how hard they are trying!" Harry hissed, pounding his hand on the table._

" _Harry James Potter! You're not going to get anywhere from acting like that!"_

"I…I will show them someday," Harry growled under his breath. He sighed knowing that he was such a child back then. And he still feels like he is. " _I'm sorry Mum. I'm not as strong or as brave as I thought."_

…

"It's been a brutal two months Ackerman," Gia said to Lita as Lita glanced from behind. "How's that shoulder of yours?"

"It's the second time it's been wounded. Honestly, something's wrong with this shoulder," Lita sighed as Gia let out a small chuckle.

"But you are a tough one. Once that one titan started gnawing at your shoulder, you've had to get rescued," Gia said as Lita sighed. "Impressive that you got a few team kills so far. No solo ones yet I take it?"

Lita shook her head knowing that she was better at killing titans off with a team. Well, that was her fact as of now until she grows to be stronger.

"It seems that your father is very protective of you. He was the one who killed that titan that nearly killed you," Gia smirked as Lita gave a cold stare.

"He's not my father."

"And why is that?" Gia asked.

Lita looked at Gia, who talked to her two months ago, asking Lita who she was as a person. Throughout the two months, Gia started to know Lita a little by asking some questions, and having Lita getting to know her own abilities she never knew she had.

"I'm adopted. That's all I'm going to say for now," Lita said looking the other direction with an emotionless stare.

" _Must've been a rough relationship. Again, I might be thinking of the wrong thing due to the fact that Captain Levi saved her."_

"Alright then. Duly noted. Some of us have the night off to go and do things of our pleasure. We leave for our own headquarters at the break of dawn."

Lita nodded as she watched Gia walk away, exiting the place. Lita sighed knowing that her shoulder wound this time wasn't as bad as her last one. All it needed was some ointment and bandaging. She pulled a letter out of her jacket from her sister as she opened it up, reading it.

…..

"Hey sis. How was the expedition?" Lita's sister Yuriko asked. The two sisters sat outside a pub, with city folk walking from all over the place, and city lights shining down on the streets. The night sky had shone the stars, and a crescent moon shining down.

"Brutal as usual. And you got into the MP's?" Lita replied.

"Yes. My Lord said I could get in under his orders due to the outstanding performance I had in my training," Yuriko smiled. It was surprising that a girl at her age was able to qualify for the MPs.

"It was hell in training. Did you feel it too?" Yuriko asked. Lita nodded. "And about the Outside World, what's it like?" Yuriko knew immediately, that her sister was in the Survey Corps after seeing the Wings of Freedom symbol on Lita's jacket.

Lita stared at her sister's innocent blue eyes, knowing that there is horror within the beauty of the Outside World. She remembered that a relative of hers once told her about it and how it cannot be fully understood.

" _The world is a cruel place, yet it is very beautiful."_

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's very beautiful out there, but very dangerous at the same time," Lita replied remorsefully.

"The Survey Corps must take it really hard. I can almost feel it," Yuriko replied.

"We've dealt with burden and loss of our comrades. I could've joined the MPs because of me being top of the class, but I chose this. This will always be my choice," Lita said.

"Are you going to transfer to the MPs?" Yuriko asked, hoping she would say yes. If Lita had accepted position into the MPs, then she would see her sister more often, and that the two would spend more time together. The MPs after all, only have to collect taxes and protect the ruler of the empire.

"No. I'm staying in the Survey Corps," Lita replied. A shadow loomed over her face, as she stared at her hands, and onto the street.

"Oh. I understand," Yuriko replied. "The Survey Corps do have a big role within this empire, so I can't really blame you."

"Well so does the MPs. The Garrison however, is like an inbetween branch," Lita replied as she turned her gaze back to her sister.

"Right. So, was the mission really that bad?"

"Yes. We couldn't even bring back the bodies of some of our comrades, meaning that they will be completely lost, but never forgotten. That's right. You haven't even fought a titan yet," Lita explained.

"Yes. I've seen one, but never fought one before. It must be neat flying around on that 3DMG nearly all the time. For us, we have to have permission to use it," Yuriko chuckled while sighing, wishing she could be able to use it as much as Lita.

"How is Leslie?" Lita asked.

"The girl with glasses?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes. Sapphire blue eyes, medium brown hair," Lita described.

"She's doing great. She's really great with the taxes and everything. We could really use her once every now and then," Yuriko replied smiling.

"She must be really busy now these days," Lita replied, with an emotion that was hard for Yuriko to describe. Yuriko wasn't sure if it was remorse or excitement.

Lita looked up at the night sky, wondering if this really had to be fate for her. Her fate to watch her comrades die left and right. She had already lost her two childhood friends, and she and her sister went across separate paths to join different regiments of the military. More or less, the fate she was merely living.

Not only had she lost Hanji, her mother figure, but no contact or traces of her origins were to be found. She just happened to be raised by two soldiers who found her the minute they encountered her. The thing that had made her feel worse was that she was separated from the two that raised her for two years. She spent a hell of fighting to the death under training of the capital, just so they could see what she and a bunch of other children were capable of.

" _Why am I even here? It's nothing but hell."_

"Well, I have to get going. See you around big sis," Yuriko smiled, as she got up heading the direction to the MP headquarters. Lita nodded, watching her sister leave. " _Be safe. It's just….there's something I'm suspicious about."_

…

"I swear! Have mercy! The capital will have you for this!" begged a man as he knelt down on his knees. A female stood in front of him, only giving him a cold stare back.

"You have no right to beg. You've exposed not only yourself, but what lies within these walls of this empire!"

The man screamed as he felt a pain run through his stomach, gasping for breath as he fell to the ground. The female sighed, placing her sword back into her gear.

"Don't worry. I will clean up this empire as soon as I find my main target. Just wait and see…"

The female suddenly felt a push to the ground as she gasped for air. Her felt her throat being tightened as she looked down at a younger female grab her by the neck.

"Ackerman…" the female smirked.

"Matsuda," Lita growled back, holding Gia down with her strength.

"Damn...you are strong for a fifteen year-old. Just like the rumors say, you're like your father," Gia smirked as Lita's grip only tightened. Lita wondered if her compliment was trying to buy her time or something that would get Lita killed.

"It's true. You are an assassin just as I suspected," Lita growled.

"You are a clever sneaky girl," Gia smirked back.

"Trust me. It's not like I'm in direct contact with the MP."

"Your sister is in it. I know. It is true. I have been the one behind some killings in the past two years. Wondering why I was never caught? There wasn't enough evidence that would sentence me to punishment," Gia explained, holding her hands tightly onto Lita's.

"I have you now. You're going to be hung for all your crimes," Lita hissed. A shadow loomed over Gia's face as she started chuckling to herself quietly. Her chuckles grew dramatic as she laughed out loud, it only made Lita want to kill her right in this spot.

"Ackerman, you haven't seen what this empire has done quite yet," Gia said as Lita's grip started loosening. She dropped Gia to the ground as Gia panted and coughed for fresh air.

"Look….inside that warehouse….." Gia coughed as she pointed towards a warehouse. Lita gave a cold stare to Gia as she slowly approached the warehouse. Instead of just simply opening the door, she kicked the rusty worn out door down as she walked inside. She gasped at what a sight she had to see.

" _No….what the hell?!"_

It was like a chamber of torture. It rotted of death and suffering within the warehouse as Lita slowly backed away.

"Gia is a clever one indeed."

Lita gasped as soon as she realized she had ran into someone behind her.

"C-Commander Weasley?!" Lita gasped.

"Gia here had some suspicions with the empire. It is clear enough that this empire had been kidnapping random people, torturing them, and eventually sending them to be turned into titans. That man she had just killed, many assumed he was an innocent, when in reality, he had been doing what you are seeing in this warehouse," Bill explained.

"We've been nothing but bait this whole time?!" Lita growled.

"Indeed. Remember when Gia had come to you asking you who you were as a person? You caught her attention to see how you might be able to approach her because of where you came from," Bill replied.

"That's right. You knew I was connected to the MPs. So….you have been killing those villains for the past two years?" Lita asked.

"Indeed. I was the first one to notice this filthy work. Bill and I have formed a rebellion to find our main enemy, and take this reign of the empire down," Gia added on.

"That is why we decided to go to you. You are not only a strong soldier Ackerman, but can easily slip around things. We've decided to ask you this….will you join this rebellion to take down an enemy?" Bill asked.

"An answer other than "yes", will get you killed. Even if someone promises to keep a secret, we can certainly not trust them," Gia added.

Lita stood in her place, knowing this would be her final hour. If she joins this rebellion, then she will not only form countless enemies, but put her life on the line over something that nobody would believe. It could even take months or years until they find their possible suspected enemy.

Lita looked back at the warehouse, her eyes widening from what she had seen from inside.

"L-Lita?! Is that you?!"

Lita ran inside, bringing herself closer to the voice. She could not believe her eyes. Her arms trembled as she helped the person that spoke to her inside.

"F-Frederick?!" Lita trembled. Her childhood friend was right in front of her eyes, all wounded and bloody from the torture he had to go through.

"T-this empire is….evil!" Frederick shivered in a weakened voice. "K-kill it!" His eyes were watery, and his body shaking from trauma and fear.

"They kept us locked up in here! Torturing us under the MP's order! Some of us were sent to be turned into those mindless titans! I am begging you! Join the rebellion and kill our enemy!"

Lita's eyes were wide, as she watched her grown up friend suffer from pain.

"Lita….you look nice….." Frederick smiled, staring into the blue eyes of the soldier. His eyes closed, as he lay peacefully on the ground, no longer breathing in air.

"I….promise to avenge you…." Lita replied, as she gently placed her friend down. She stood up, fresh blood staining her uniform. This will not be the last of the empire.

"I'm in," Lita said, her voice firm.

Gia and Bill smiled with determination within their minds. Their rebellion had just gained another member, and a pretty good one too.

" _We got ourselves a winner. She's a good one."_

"In order to find and narrow down clues to our enemy, we have to assassinate allies of the enemy, due to the countless cruelty they brought to this empire," Gia said. "Would you be willing to kill, even if you got caught within the process?"

Lita gave a cold, emotionless stare, but nodded in reply.

"Good. We have a secret headquarters in District 9. I'll explain more of this there," Gia said as the three exited out of the area of the warehouse.

Lita followed, giving her friend one last final look. She turned knowing that he will rest peacefully, where he won't be tortured or hurt anymore.

…

"Is it just me, or is it that this place is different without everyone around?" Seamus asked.

"It's always like that Seamus. It's always like that everytime someone dies on an expedition," Ginny replied, grief filling her eyes.

"At least we can just have this night to ourselves. I could use a break once in a while," Dean added, sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah. What was I thinking joining this regiment? Maybe I should've gone to the….." Harry was paused by sudden screaming and people running their direction.

"What is going on here?!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

A sudden loud crash was heard as debris from a building had fell to the ground.

"Shit! Are titans invading again?!" Harry growled. He sighed knowing that he didn't have his gear with him at the moment and that he and his friends needed to get moving if they didn't prepare themselves.

"YOU TRAITOR! MONSTER!" Harry heard a scream from a female not too far ahead. Dust from the debris had formed into huge clouds as it blew towards everyone's direction.

"Those two girls are nuts! Well, that one is an assassin so we have to run before we get killed!" Harry heard a man say, as he ran away from the fighting.

"Join us or die!" He recognized that voice. Not only was it familiar with him, but it was someone he knew in his regiment.

"I'll have you punished when I report this to the capital! I trusted you big sister!"

….

"So now I've become your new enemy haven't I?" Lita growled, pushing her sword down on her sister, as Yuriko shielded herself with her sword.

"This empire is filthy! You murdered someone important who killed people for the right reason!" Yuriko protested, throwing Lita off her body.

"He murdered countless innocent people in order of the empire. Open your eyes Yuriko, we've been training under the Lord's filthy work," Lita replied coldly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! DON'T YOU DARE GO JOINING A REBELLION WHEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING ABOUT THIS EMPIRE!" Yuriko shouted, triggering Lita to launch herself towards Yuriko.

Harry was practically running towards the shouting to see what was going on. His friends, running right behind him. It appeared that his suspicions had become true. There she was. Not only her, but another one he knew in his regiment.

"That's….Lita and Gia…." Ginny breathed. "Why are they fighting an MP officer?"

"There's too many people here now to report us doing the killings. You're using too much of your energy Lita, let's get out of here," Gia said, holding her arm to Lita. Lita was nearly kneeling on the ground from fighting her little sister. Both of the girls had equal strength as they fought with each other.

"So, you're going to retreat and escape? Well then, I swear I will find you and I'll be the one that will kill you…." Yuriko growled.

"It's a deal then. We're enemies now…." Lita said, grabbing Gia's arm. A flash of light had flickered as the two had disappeared right from the spot.

"What the hell just happened? Are you alright?!" Seamus exclaimed, running towards Yuriko. Yuriko felt her body become weak from the fighting as she knelt to the ground to catch her energy.

"Those two are assassins of the empire! Gia Matsuda has been under suspect for two years! Now that she has exposed herself, she and Lita have become wanted criminals!" Yuriko hissed.

"What?! We have traitors among us now?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes. I will be the one that is going to put an end to this," Yuriko growled.

"No….this can't be...YOU TRAITORS!" Harry screamed. A flashback had come back to his mind, as he remembered the day he had first witnessed them. Mainly, he remembered Lita, who he had thought was just training for her well-being.

"So, you decide to go and play innocent?!" Harry growled.

" _Please….I want you to teach me."_

 _It was only two months ago since they were training. Two months ago, Harry had thought he was looking into the eyes of an innocent soldier in training. Now it comes to this, where she had just given her innocence way, intending to become a cold blooded assassin. He remembered the day he witnessed her technique while in combat training. After watching Lita beat up Malfoy, Harry wanted to learn what her technique was in order to become stronger._

" _No. Simply because you're too stubborn. Your emotions and pride to kill titans overwhelm you too much, you need to have an equal balance between fighting and doing what is right."_

"Why couldn't you have just taught me! I would've saved a few of our comrades! More or less, I would've been able to go after you and turn you into the capital."

…..

Both Gia and Lita all stood on the wall of the empire, breathless from the escape. Gia knew they would have to get moving to the rebellion headquarters soon before they get caught.

"What the hell what that?! How did you do that?" Lita asked.

"Apparition. It's a magic thing, but I take it you don't have magical powers?" Gia asked.

"No. I have them, but don't use them as much," Lita replied, laying on the warm concrete wall, wiping sweat off her face.

"So, why did you engage at Yuriko? Why do you two now intend to kill each other?" Gia asked. The fight against Lita and Yuriko had caused some of the rebellion to already become exposed.

"She knew about the dirty work and is working secretly under the ruler of this empire! She knew about everything this empire is capable of. It's why the titans came and wiped out a fourth of humanity," Lita explained.

"Well then. Not only do they do filthy work, but they manage to take out a fourth of humanity. Looks like we have another problem at our hands," Gia said, standing up on her feet. "Not only does this empire seem to abduct, torture and kill, but use titans as their ultimate weapon to wipe out humanity. The only question is, how?"

Both of the females were speechless. Not only have they been living in an empire of dangers for years, but why at this time is the exposure starting to rising up? Especially to people who would most likely turn against the empire in the first place. They could imagine what it would be like if they ended up like one of those tortured people in the warehouse.

"Wait a minute, did your one friend say that some of those people were sent to become mindless titans?! How the hell does that even work?!" Gia exclaimed. Now both of the girls imagined becoming titans.

"I...don't know….." Lita breathed.

"Looks like we might have to go do some research. The only problem is, the documents regarding to some important information we have to find are all filed within the grounds of the capital. Not only do we have to identify some people, but find out more about the titans," Gia replied.

"If my adoptive mother was alive, then she would've been able to help. She's….a scientist who does research on titans," Lita replied, remembering that her mother had her moments when researching titans. Lita knew she has seen enough.

"More or less, we have a main target. I don't know how many enemies we may have by now, but it's going to be a difficult task fighting against our own empire, even if our closest ones try to kill us."

The two stood on the wall, facing the lights in the distance ahead of them. They were far from the city of the empire, knowing that a rebellion has been officially formed.


	9. The True Evil Within

**The True Evil Within**

" _The world will forever be a world of filth, darkness, inhumanity, and cruelty…."_

 _It was now over eight years ago, that the titans had first revealed themselves to the empire, only to bring destruction and chaos to the district that they had decided to target._

 _And just like that, a huge amount of the human race was wiped out. It was over six years until the next attack when they unexpectedly barged in another district, with nearly a fourth of humanity gone._

 _Cadets under the training had dealt with nothing but hell when the titans had made their appearance once again. It was rumored that a fourth of the 105th Cadet Training Squad was wiped out, while many others were in critical and serious injury. However, this wasn't enough to stop the titans from wiping out District 4, as many of us soldiers had retreated. Godric Gryffindor had founded both of the walls of District 4 and 5, making it clear that both of his districts are gone._

 _It was not until after, that the 105th Cadet Squad has graduated, off to join the regiments. Surprisingly, a bigger amount of soldiers had decided to join the Survey Corps this year, as a few brave soldiers have decided to sacrifice themselves for humanity._

 _Unaware that they will be going through more hell, the soldiers have pushed through. Even if it was hard enough for them to watch every single one of their comrades die right in front of them._

 _Not only that the Survey Corps have to watch hell break loose, but were soon to gain enemies as traitors were discovered upon their regiment. Lieutenant Gia Matsuda and Lita Ackerman have left the Survey Corps after a Military Police officer has caught them responsible for the death a citizen. Although they were caught, they were unable to be captured. Now they remain as wanted criminals that will be executed immediately as soon as they are caught._

 _It has been over two years since the betrayal, and the two haven't been captured. The two became the empire's most wanted due to the fact that they began a rebellion in the first place. More assassins that joined their rebellion, became wanted criminals as more public notice of different people were posted. The empire fears that the rebellion is growing bigger each month, as more reports of killings from different people have been reported._

 _Who knows who we can trust at this point? Most of the traitors come from the military. With trained and skilled people like them, it would be difficult to capture the criminals. Even if one that has joined the rebellion hasn't been caught yet, they could be the culprit right under our noses._

….

"I can never get a damn break with this anymore!" Seamus sighed.

"Why did I apply for the military? It's been over two years! Not only do we have to be used as titan food, but there are dangerous killers on the loose!" Ginny exclaimed.

"As of now, there are four wanted criminals. I can't believe we knew all of them," Dean added, as he looked down at the wanted posters, analyzing each of them. The posters were the most recent one that have been posted, which now assumed the age of what each criminal would be present.

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

Name: Gia Matsuda

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Light Blue

Height: 5'8

Affiliation: Wings of Fire Rebellion

Wanted For: Treason, Spying,

Forming a Rebellion Against The Empire,

Assassination

Reward: $100,000

Other: Most Wanted

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

Name: Lita Ackerman

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Height: 5'7

Affiliation: Wings of Fire Rebellion

Wanted For: Dangerous Treason, Spying,

Responsible for Numerous Assassinations

Reward: $100,000

Other: Most Wanted

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

Name: Leslie Turner

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Medium Brown

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Height: 5'5

Affiliation: Wings of Fire Rebellion

Wanted For: Spying Under Authorization of The Military Police,

Treason, Assassination

Reward: $100,000

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

Name: Michiru Amano

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Height: 6'3

Affiliation: Wings of Fire Rebellion

Wanted For: Spying Under Authorization of The Military Police,

Treason, Responsible for Numerous Assassinations

Reward: $100,000

* * *

"It's really frightening that we knew and trusted each of them. Two MP officers betrayed the empire," Luna said, after reading each of the recent posters.

Harry looked at each of the posters feeling the same way as everyone else felt about them. He knew each and everyone one of the criminals. Two of them came from his graduating class. Harry remembered Michiru when Harry had helped him find a missing person Michiru was looking for. Harry was rewarded with Michiru's gratitude after finding the person, only a few hours later, Michiru had become an assassin of the rebellion.

"I'm more curious about their intentions. I mean, what if they'll be able to use something dangerous against us?" Harry said as everyone looked over at Harry. "I was thinking…..that I should apply for the Military Police."

Silence had grown within the room, as all of his friends stared in utter shock and disbelief. The Survey Corps was Harry's dream since he was a young child, but now he was leaving for the Military Police?

"My top rank in the cadet squad should cover it," Harry said.

"I'm not sure if it will work that way, but why are you going to join the MPs?" Seamus asked. Harry looked at the disappointment and remorse in his tone and expression.

"I want to be the one that captures the assassins. I want a purpose," Harry said.

"But Harry, you're just going to waste the rest of your life trying to capture those criminals?" Ginny asked, with worry and fear within her tone.

"I just can't handle the Survey Corps anymore. It's been nothing but hell for me. I….I just can't make myself nor anyone else proud anymore," Harry replied. "Think about it, assassins running lose within the empire is more important than going out to kill titans."

"Think about what _you're_ saying! It was your dream to join the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps is all about fighting titans and exploring new land for the sake of humanity. We are the regiment that will one day find a way to take them all down in order to gain our freedom. They don't expect us to sit here in a cage and watch titans devour humans for god sake!" Ginny protested.

"Please Harry. Stay with us. Trust the Military Police to capture the criminals," Neville added, with a tone of begging.

Harry's expression only darkened, as he let out a deep sigh, turning around from his friends.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Harry said, as he exited the room he and his friends were all in.

The friends looked at each other trying to come up with another solution, but could not find another point in arguing with Harry anymore. It appeared that he had won his opinion of theirs.

"So...you choose to leave this regiment as you wish?" Bill asked as Harry nodded. "Well then, good luck in applying for the MPs. If you cannot find a way to admit yourself in, then you're always welcome to reclaim your position back here as a soldier of the Survey Corps. I wish you the best of luck."

The two shook hands, as Harry left the Survey Corps headquarters and set out for the capital of the empire. Harry knew that it wasn't going to be easy to apply, but different now that he won't have any friends he's close with anymore. He took one last glance of the Survey Corps headquarters, knowing that he probably wasn't going to be back in a while. Not to mention, he won't be used to seeing the crest of the MPs. He had to admit, the Wings of Freedom crest was a really great symbol for the regiment.

"I guess….this is goodbye…."

….

Harry looked anxiously at such a huge city of the empire. Even though he's seen it once, but it was only two years ago. He remembered being seriously wounded when he first saw the capital of the empire. His vision was blurry, it was hard to see his surroundings.

He remembered Hermione telling him that the capital was the biggest district of the empire. Not only was it combined with the other huge districts, but it had many upper class citizens.

What really had stood out from the empire, was the huge palace that resided at the top of a hill. Although it was many miles away from where Harry was standing from, it was such a beautiful sight to look out. Rumors say that a person could see over the wall from the view of the castle.

"Damn...how am I going to find my way around here?!" Harry said, as he nervously stood at the entrance of the city. "More or less, how am I going to find the Military Police Headquarters?!"

Harry had started his way down the district, as he looked around the many surroundings. The buildings looked like they were greatly supported with material that held up the homes nicely. The citizens were all dressed in their richest and nicest clothing they owned. And many shops and merchants appeared to have good quality products.

"So this why Ron's dad doesn't really favor the upper districts? Bloody hell, I have to admit, these people can really afford a lot of these good things," Harry said to himself.

Harry started his way down the crowded road, as he looked around for any possible signs of the MP headquarters. Harry had only found it harder to focus on finding it, with the number of people walking from left to right, and the sound of chattering that could be heard anywhere.

"If only I had some sort of map or whatever, then I would be able to find the headquarters much faster," Harry moaned, as he sat down outside a restaurant to think.

"Hey there!" said a cheerful, happy female voice as Harry looked up to see a blonde hair girl. She was wearing a Survey Corps uniform as she looked down on him with a smile.

" _That's weird. I've never seen this girl in the scouting regiment before,"_ Harry thought to himself as he made eye contact with the girl. Harry had this feeling inside him as if he had never seen her before, but at the same time, he should know everyone that is in the scouting legion.

"Oh, uh...hey," Harry replied shyly.

"You seem troubled? Have any problems with something?" the girl asked.

"Oh…..I was wondering where the headquarters for the Military Police would be," Harry replied.

"Ah the MP headquarters hmm," the girl replied as she put her right index finger at the bottom of her chin to think. "I hate to break it to you mister, but you have a long way to go to get all the way to there!"

"What do you mean….long way?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see….I'm kinda bad with directions. I know where the headquarters is, but I don't know how to get there. However, I know someone who might help, but he requires payment for directions," the girl replied.

"Really….do you think you could go and ask him for me? I'm kinda exhausted from all the walking and crap!" Harry replied as he dug around his luggage for his money. He took out a small sack of money, handing it to the girl.

"Yeah! I think this should cover it," the girl replied, blushing. "Just wait here, and I'll be back with him!"

The girl turned as she skipped around with the money. Harry remained in his spot determinedly as he waited for the girl to return. What felt like an eternity had passed as Harry remained in his spot exhausted, that he found it too hard for him to stay awake.

"You do realize, you just handed your money over to a stranger," said a customer who was sitting at the table next to Harry. Harry recognized the man, who remained at the same table the whole time, and was probably listening into his conversation with the girl.

"Yeah," Harry replied as if it wasn't a problem. "She's just helping me with directions."

"Yeah well if she hasn't returned, she probably ran off with your money. Think about it boy, it's been over three hours. The sun is down and it's almost closing time. You shouldn't really trust anyone with your money."

Harry sat in his spot as if he were a complete idiot. Well, he was the idiot in the first place for trusting someone with his money for directions.

"DAMN IT! That was a quarter of what I had!" Harry shouted angrily.

…

"I'm such an idiot. I don't have enough to book myself a room at a hotel or something for the night," Harry sighed as he lay on the ground of the streets, with nothing but a light illuminating over him.

Harry laid on the ground as he slowly closed his eyes sleepily. " _Just don't trust anyone at all. I'm not going to be one of those homeless people."_

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt a sweep of wind brush right past him. Something about the wind gave Harry an uneasy feeling. This was the first time he had to be sleeping without shelter to protect him. It felt like the wilderness was surrounding him, even if there were many buildings surrounding his area. He knew that someone could jump out from out of nowhere, ready to kill him at any costs.

What felt more insecure, was the fact that Harry was armed with nothing but a pocket knife. The knife could do little damage, but no use into attacking an enemy fast enough. He had to admit, he was already missing his maneuver gear and swords, and that in the Military Police, he had to have specialized permission to use the gear.

"What could go wrong anyways? Maybe I'm just feeling things," Harry chuckled to himself. He tried to go back to sleep until a sudden scream in the distance startled him awake. The scream came from somewhere not too far from where he was sleeping. Harry had gotten up from his spot as he dashed to find the source of the scream.

" _Do be careful Harry. I hear most of the activity from the rebellion is during the night," Seamus warned._

"Damn! I was so stupid to even give up my money in the first place!" Harry growled as he looked around his surroundings. He ran through the streets and looked within a few alleyways to find the source of the screaming. "Maybe they're after someone! Not if I'm there to stop them!"

"YOUNG MAN!"

Harry had heard a voice call out to him. Harry assumed that they probably heard what he had said. A girl with brown hair reaching her shoulders was running to him frantically. She looked like she was no older than eighteen years old.

"Please young man! Please! The Wings of Fire rebellion is here!" the girl said frantically. "They killed my family! My henchmen won't be able to reach the MPs in time! Please help me! Protect me!"

"Don't worry. I can take them all down! You can trust a future MP officer like me!" Harry exclaimed as he started running the direction the girl came from. "What is your name?"

"I'm Melanie," the girl replied as she dashed right after Harry. "They went for an abandoned trading building not too far from here!"

Melanie ran fast ahead of harry to show him the way of where the rebellion was targeting. Harry grew anxious as soon as he heard something splash from his shoes. He looked down to see blood at the bottom of them. Dead bodies were not too far up ahead of their path as he say uniformed, armed men lying dead on the ground.

"My henchmen!" Melanie cried as she continued dashing forward. It was not long before the girl had stopped to see only two of her henchmen alive.

"My lady! Who on earth is this?" one of them asked.

"I've brought help! Maybe he can stop those killers!" Melanie replied.

"How do you know we can trust him?" the other asked, with suspicion flaring within his eyes.

"Oh you really shouldn't trust anyone!" shouted a voice as a figure stood upon the top of the abandoned building. The voice was familiar as Harry looked in the distance on where the figure was shouting.

To his eyes, he saw something he would never imagine seeing.

"The Wings of Fire!" Melanie cried as she knelt down on the ground, whimpering.

Harry stood frozen in his place, remembering the rumors from people that the rebellion is starting to grow bigger every month. And there they were, standing on top of the building right before his eyes. Not only were the four wanted criminals were there, but others that Harry assumed joined, but haven't been caught for crimes yet. There were a total of seven people as their shadows illuminated down from the moon shining behind them.

"You filthy bitches…." one of the henchmen said as he shot at all the figures with his gun. The band all lunged towards different places as the two henchmen started shooting nearly everywhere in a panic.

"Ha! Ya missed me!"

One of the men was suddenly screaming in agony as Harry watched his blood stain the ground.

"Hey! You're that bitch that stole my money earlier!" Harry shouted angrily at the blonde, who only smiled back.

"The name's Liana Hiro for your information! I betcha you recognize me very little since we graduated in the same cadet squad!" the blonde replied.

"What the hell?!" Harry breathed, as a sudden flashback came right back at him. That was when he remembered exactly who the blonde was. He remembered getting in a fight with Malfoy, that she had to jump in and injure both of them in the process of their fighting.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the other henchman shouted as he dodged right towards Liana. He was stopped as soon as another figure swooped right in front of him, shielding Liana.

"THE DANGEROUS ONE! I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the henchman screamed, aiming his rifle at the figure. Harry knew that the dangerous one was Lita Ackerman. He remembered every single one of her moments when she had used her combat skills against her opponents.

"Oh no you don't!" added another person.

"Ey! Looks like Cato is here to steal the thunder!" Liana smiled as the henchman looked behind him, only finding it to be one of the stupidest decisions he has made. He felt pain go throughout his back and chest as Liana's friend Cato jumped right off the henchman's back, blood running down the blade of his knife.

"You're next," Lita said coldly, pointing her sword towards Melanie who looked up nervously at the assassin. Harry immediately ran right in front of her, shielding her with his body. The girl stood up on her feet, her hands clutched to her chest anxiously.

"I won't let you hurt this innocent girl!" Harry hissed. "I swear, I'm handing all of you over to the capital of this empire!"

"Then I guess you'll have to die with her. That girl and her family has committed treason," Lita replied preparing her sword.

"You can't go accusing and killing people for no reason! They have nothing to do with whatever you say they are doing!" Harry protested.

"Hang on there my friend. Let's give this bad boy some proof," Liana said as she walked towards the entrance of the abandoned building. She destroyed the lock that held the doors closed with her sword, as she kicked the door open. Harry felt his arm being pulled towards the building as he Lita shoved Harry right into the darkened place.

"What the hell…." Harry breathed as he saw a sight of what was hell. "What happened to everyone in here?"

The expressions of the restrained bodies showed nothing but pain and cries for help, as they hell remained in their spot, weakened from the hell they were given.

"This is the doing of her family!" Liana growled, holding Melanie's armed tightly.

"I didn't know this was apart of my family I swear!" Melanie cried, begging for her to at least flee the place.

"P-Potter…" Harry turned as soon as he heard someone call his name. To his shock, he didn't expect to see someone he knew right in this building, being tortured to death.

"M-Malfoy…" Harry said trembling. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Malfoy was shirtless, covered in nothing but scars and wounds. He was caged up in a small cell, cut hands clinging tightly to the bars as if he used his hands to try and free himself, but got wounded in the process.

"Th-that girl….I was sent to her house by orders to do something…...but she and her family lored me here, and tortured me and a bunch of other people here!" The tone in Malfoy's voice was a voice that had been traumatized by fear and madness. Harry was never expecting to feel pity and remorse for his own rival. "You have to trust the rebellion Potter! This is why they kill! Trust me! I overheard that girl's father confess that the rebellion does what they do in order to clean this hell up! You have to let them kill her! The family intends on hunting your stupid friends down, and then sending me and us to turn into mindless titans!"

Malfoy got down to his knees, screaming out loud in such distress Harry has never seen before.

"FINE!" Melanie shouted out loud as Liana realized her. "I DID IT! I TORTURED THAT STUPID BOY! I DID IT BECAUSE RICH PEOPLE LIKE HIM AND HIS FAMILY DO NOTHING BUT TURN DOWN ON US!"

"He and his cowardly father did nothing but turn down on our business and wealth! Rotten, filthy, and trash people with an attitude like the Malfoys all deserve to rot and die! That's why his majesty the king has allowed us to do such treason! Oh yes! We were able to get someone in the MPs to send him here so we can torture until he rots! No! I'll have him turned into a mindless, stupid titan so the Survey Corps can gladly take him down!"

Melanie was at the point of breathing so fast, her expression appeared as if she just had an insane mental breakdown.

"I'll put you out of your misery," Lita said, drawing her sword.

"No…." Harry growled coldly as he slowly stepped outside. He ran towards Melanie, grabbing her by the throat. "So, you intend on going after my friends? I won't let you lay a single hair on them!"

Melanie screamed, her body and clothes stained with crimson blood from her chest. Harry dropped her, to the ground, as she lay onto the ground, completely lifeless.

Harry sighed in relief, knowing that his pocket knife was useful after all. At the same time, he didn't realize that the empire was doing this dirty work all along, knowing that he could've been killed by anyone other than the rebellion.

" _Interesting. He killed her without hesitation. Just like the way I see him against those titan dummies in training,"_ Liana thought to herself.

"So….you guys have been good after all?" Harry asked, turning to the two girls. He saw that Malfoy was being helped out of his torturous prison by Liana's friend Cato.

"Mm hmm. We suspect this is one of the reasons why there are mindless titans out there. Also, the reason why some people are manipulated to kill others without question," Lita replied.

"Please then….let me join you…." Harry said. Lita and Liana glanced at each other at the immediate proposal.

"Damn. You've trusted us fast! Come on Lita! That was enough evidence to prove the dirtiness of this empire! You know him and his relationship with that kid!" Liana said excitedly.

"Yes, but they're rivals. Potter here could assume Malfoy was just playing an act," Lita replied. "We already gained Malfoy's trust, ever since he overheard the secret about the family that was holding him captive."

"Wait...you survived all of that and you trust them Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Potter. I'll explain when I'm in a better condition," Malfoy snapped back.

"Let's take them both to our headquarters! I think we can trust both of them by now!" Liana said cheerfully.

"It is up to Gia," Lita replied as he stared at the head of the rebellion. Gia looked back down at the two as she gave a single nod of approval.

"Yeah!" Liana cheered, wrapping her arm around Harry's back. "Looks like we have some rookies!"

"They will be apart of our group for now since one of them has to recover. The other just has to prove himself. If neither are worthy enough to be apart of this group, we'll just finish both of them off," Gia smirked crossing her arms.

"WHAT?! HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST GO KILLING PEOPLE AROUND WHEN THEY TRUST YOU!" Harry protested nervously.

"Oh shut up you idiot before we get caught!" Liana grumbled.

"Hey! I'm just joining so I can protect my friends!" Harry replied.

"This is not what the rebellion is just about. We have the entire empire to protect from evil. Not to mention, we have a main enemy at loose that we're trying to find. We think it's the main reason why the titans attacked both District 4 and 5 a long time ago," Liana explained.

"And that main enemy resides within the palace walls of this district. We haven't been able to break in quite yet since it's highly secured by MP officers," Lita added, as she pointed towards the glowing palace lights shining in the distance.

As soon as Liana and Lita brought up the topic about a possible enemy, he was anxious to know who in that palace was the enemy.

"Is it a ranked official?" Harry asked.

"Well, we believe it is the king of this empire. Lita here has actually been the closet to even see him," Liana replied.

"He's always seemed to have a cold and distant expression. More or less, he also had a sinister one. It got me suspicious, that I knew deep down inside I wasn't safe," Lita replied.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Not unless I hear his name or find it somewhere."

Harry stared at her expression as if it were rather sorrowful or vengeful. He couldn't which one it was, but he had a feeling that Lita was probably connected closely to the ruler in someway to make her go against her own empire. He wondered what kind of former affiliation she possibly had with the king in such manner so she could go against mainly him.

"If you don't remember, I was a former trainees under the ruler of the empire. Trust me, I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at me as we passed by each other," Lita replied as a flashback suddenly came back to Harry.

"That's right," Harry breathed. The vision went all the way back when the two passed by each other in Diagon Alley to get supplies. He could tell her in expression that she was onto something that day, with a serious expression hoping that no one would be able to stop her from what she was intending to do. "I remember that day I thought you either died or went somewhere else because of the attack."

"You seem like you know something about each other," Liana said, a cold expression filling her face.

"We just happened to grow up in the same district, that was all. Although, I am suspicious about your expressions as well. I find it to be a good idea if he tagged along in our group. I have a few questions to ask him along the way as he begins his training with us," Lita said, being able to calm her friend down.

Harry felt the atmosphere around Liana as if she were jealous or something was bothering her whenever anyone was around Lita. He shook the idea off as the group proceeded to leave the area, knowing that the MPs were probably going to find some evidence they left behind.

"Whoo hoo! We got new recruits!" Liana shouted cheerfully.

"Welcome to the club," her friend Cato added.

"I bet you two would know who I am, I'm on the wanted posters" said the tallest member of the group, Michiru Amano.

"And me. We graduated together," chuckled Leslie.

"Looks like you're not the new one anymore Chelsea! You won't be competing with us anymore!" Liana smiled, rubbing her hand against a girl with ginger hair and pigtails that reached down to her shoulders.

"AW SHUT UP!" Chelsea hissed, blushing in embarrassment.

"And I assume you already know Lita. I'm Gia if you haven't noticed. Welcome to the crew. Now let's get moving," Gia said, as she and the group all moved right out of the area.

" _I wonder what this group is going to be like. They seem really creepy, but very strong and useful at the same time."_ Harry to himself in his mind, as he and Cato helped carry Draco out of the area. Harry could tell in Draco's expression that he was thinking the same thing he was. But then again, he could also imagine him trying to escape and report the hideout to the empire so that they could track down the rebellion and take them down. A person with Draco's personality wouldn't be fit for a rebellion like this.

As Harry continued walking, he wondered about who the possible enemy could be. More or less, he wondered what the ruler of the empire looked like. Never in his life has Harry ever seen the ruler, due to the fact that he mostly resided in his palace at all times, never coming out in broad daylight like he would imagine a king would do.

What was worse was that the king was believed to have been responsible for titans coming in to wipe out an entire population of humanity. He knew the rebellion had a point on thinking that since the walls were all magic generated, so titans wouldn't be strong enough to break it down. More or less, he was very suspicious about that giant titan he saw that day when it came to destroy the wall. He figured either the titan or something was able to help it break down the wall that day at that time.

Time is what also suddenly sparked up Harry's suspicion. He wondered why it had to be exactly at that time of his age when the enemy had decided to wipe out the empire. But for now, he knew that the group was still trying to find answers to their suspicions, and he had a feeling to trust them to find and finish off the enemy.


	10. With The Rebellion

**With The Rebellion**

"My lord...I have not heard word from my son for the past week. So I must question about his well-being on the matter."

The lord had turned to his soldier, red eyes staring casually, with a smile on his face.

"Lucius Malfoy…...do you remember the last time you've seen him?" the lord replied.

"No my lord. It's not just me, but my wife is worried sick about him," Lucius replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your question Lucius. It's up to you to go and search for your precious boy," the lord replied. Lucius only scoffed silently to himself and walked slowly out of his master's quarters.

"You flatter me Lucius," the lord said to himself as he watched Lucius walk out to the palace courtyard, Lucius having an expression of distress on his face. "You failed me once, so I simply sent your son to his trap of torture as your punishment. You'll see him very soon once he's a mindless titan."

…

"I hope this little scratch heals soon. How's Malfoy doing?" Harry asked entering the room he was resting in.

"His wounds are pretty serious, however, he'll be able to heal thanks to Leslie's knowledge on some medicines," Lita replied, walking into the room where he was healing from his wounds for the night. Leslie followed right after her friend.

"So explain to me. Why would a person like him would you?" Harry asked, knowing the fact that Malfoy wasn't the type of person that would do such things.

"Well...it's kinda a long story…." Leslie replied. "We happened to be on a mission one night, and he caught us red handed with a rifle pulled out. That was when that family's henchmen grabbed him and tried to capture us. We were lucky to escape, but he wasn't. It took us quite a while to take the family down. We were very close one night as he frantically begged us to save him. He explained how he kept on listening into the family's conversations while he was being tortured. It was another while longer until you showed up. Now that we were able to free him, we'll be able to teach you our methods of training."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. A family that had kidnapped his rival and torture him for their riches was just cruel. He even couldn't believe himself for feeling pitiful for his own rival that bullied him at school. Now his rival was able to man up and trust people who are doing the right thing rather than be satisfied about himself and his family name.

"Come on...give it a break….." Malfoy said tiredly, as he rose up from his bed slowly. He had a bandages wrapped around his hands and head.

"How are you feeling?" Leslie asked sweetly.

"Not like hell anymore," Malfoy groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You should know Potter, I'm joining this too."

"Why, out of all people like you would join an organization like this?" Harry questioned, knowing what kind of spoiled person Malfoy is.

"Well, over a week ago, I overheard the king yelling at my father for failing him. He said that there was going to be severe consequences. He threatened to kill him if he didn't do what he was asked. But he had already got his punishment when he went to send me on a false mission to a family's home." Malfoy punched his fist angrily, knowing that he was set up by the king to be put up into hell as his father's punishment. More or less, he was being used as bait, later to be sent to turn into a mindless, hideous, human-eating titan.

"They seemed like nice people, until they showed up. That was when I was knocked out, and tortured to death. It was awful. I wasn't able to be in contact with my family for a while until I overheard things that this was a false mission, and I was sent here for my father's punishment. Also, I overheard the fact of the rebellion doing what they do when they're trying to restore humanity."

Harry found it hard to believe that this was all true. In fact, the tone in Malfoy's voice sounded in such trauma, it was true. Even people like the king would punish a loyal subject of his empire.

"Then...we'll both become strong together. We'll take down whoever this bitch of a king is!" Harry said, as Malfoy showed a surprised expression. Both of them seemed to be surprising themselves as they felt a gain of trust within each other, yet it has been barely twelve hours since they've be together with the rebellion.

"You two seem quite confident. However, we're still not sure if we can trust both of you yet. If we can't, we'll going to have to kill you. Trust me, it's going to be hard to escape people like us," Leslie added, a darkening tone in her voice that had made both Harry and Draco feel cold and nervous within their bones.

"Great. You'll even kill people who won't do anything," Harry groaned, like he had nothing wrong to do with their matter.

"Anyways, you'll begin your training as soon as you're well enough," Leslie grinned. "Each one of us has a different technique, so we try to even out each and every one of them, meaning each and every one of us will be training."

"Fair enough I say," Harry smiled.

"How's our rookies doing?" Liana said, bursting into the room and ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hey! You still have that money I gave you!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Tch! I may have spent it all on some stuff," Liana laughed.

"Aw shit! That was a quarter of what I had! You owe me a lot of it! You hear me?! A lot of it!" Harry hissed, grabbing Liana's shirt and shaking her violently.

"So….how many exactly is apart of this rebellion?" Harry asked, trying to change the topic instead of stressing out about his lost money.

"Well…...there's more to our rebellion than you think. Commander Bill Weasley of the Survey Corps is on our side," Lita replied.

"Bill? But why isn't he with your team?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't want to expose himself and our rebellion too much. He's decided to remain the commander of the Survey Corps and act as if he knew nothing of this manner," Leslie explained.

"We also have Albus Dumbledore on our side. He is a main rival of our enemy because of his power and magic to stop him," Lita added.

"Really?" Harry asked, his expression brightening with interest.

Malfoy's face suddenly shadowed with sorrow, as he looked down at his fists, trembling with fear and anxiety.

"He's dead…."

Everyone stared at him in surprise and shock. A powerful wizard like Dumbledore, dead from another force that was powerful enough to end his life.

"I knew I shouldn't of joined the MPs. My father is an ally of the king. The king has ordered me to kill Dumbledore because the treason he's caused. I was there that night when I had to do his favor, but Snape has taken my place for me and killed him. Now Snape is the headmaster of Hogwarts." Tears were flowing from Malfoy's eyes, as if he couldn't bear more trauma and hell the king was giving him.

"Snape, I hate that man I swear," Harry growled.

"So it seems you trust a manipulative old coot like Dumbledore?" Malfoy questioned, anger boiling in his tone.

"I just trust him," Harry protested.

"I'm not saying he's done anything wrong, but he's just as manipulative as the king!" Malfoy shouted. Lita's ears rung with curiosity, while a glare of light shined over her eyes. She watched both of the two start arguing about how both the king and Dumbledore were manipulative people. More or less, it was another clue on how the rebellion could be able to stop the cruel doings of the empire.

"Calm down. Both of you. Malfoy, what else do you know about the king?" Lita asked.

"I've seen him manipulate my father, and his followers. They do his filthy work for him. That's all I know," Malfoy replied.

Gia entered the room to check upon the two new recruits, only to find looks of disappointment.

"Dumbledore is dead," Leslie said coldly as Gia's eyes widened.

"Damn it," Gia hissed, with a tone of defeat. "How the hell?!"

"Long story. I'll explain later," Lita replied.

"Hang on. Malfoy here has also been close to the king. Have you seen what he looked like?" Harry asked Malfoy. Malfoy shook his head.

"No. He's always had his back turned towards us whenever any of us entered his quarters. The room is quite dark, and the only thing that's bright is the light from outside the window he always looks out of," Draco replied, wondering why a person like the king would want such a dark place to be in. Then again, he thought about the king being an enemy, knowing that he would live in such a dark place to avoid exposing himself outside of his quarters.  
"Hey, your uniforms…..why do you wear the Wings of Freedom instead of some kind of rebellion symbol or something?" Harry asked, pointing at the symbol sewed within everyone's jackets.

"Oh...well...you see….we don't really want to risk exposing ourselves fully, so we'll wear the Survey Corps uniforms to avoid being caught," Gia said, half blushing in embarrassment.

"But, weren't some of your former MP members?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but we had Liana steal a couple once in a while," Leslie chuckled.

"Anyways, let's get a little serious for today. Malfoy, I want a word with you in private. Potter, you will begin your training first thing in the morning. Both of you need to rest and heal for the day since you both had a rough night last night. Everyone else, you are free to do what you please for the time being until I come up with a new mission for us," Gia announced, as everyone nodded, off to do their daily routine for the day.

….

"So tell me Malfoy…..how was a foolish, cowardly boy like you, able to take down a power, strong, wizard?" Gia questioned, eyeing Draco with a cold, devilish look.

"I was ordered to do so. And it was not me that killed him, a stupid school professor of mine did," Draco grumbled.

"For your information, he was the one that had founded this rebellion of ours. He and the king are great enemies at the moment. However, Dumbledore has never given me the name of his enemy," Gia replied.

Draco sighed, wishing he wasn't questioned by someone that might kill him. But then his eyes widened a little bit as Gia mentioned that Dumbledore and the king were great enemies.

"You don't mean…..You-Know-You…."

Gia's eyes widened as soon as Draco sat in place, eyes revealing that he was very afraid to say the name.

"Impossible. He's been dead for years. How could he be the king?" Gia asked.

"Again. I don't know. I've never seen the king's face. Plus, You-Know-Who had red eyes, and a bald head," Draco replied. "I do remember that the king had dark hair."

"Well, that could be a possibility that it could not be You-Know-Who," Gia sighed in relief.

"You know about Potter and his _famous_ story of his," Draco said in a way that was either annoyance or information.

"Yes. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. He's quite the celebrity," Gia replied in a way that Draco thought that she could be either agreeing with him about his perspective on the story, or that she took that as duly noted information. "It was You-Know-Who that made his life hell I take it?"

Draco nodded in reply.

"Are you jealous?" Gia asked, as Draco rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Tch. Jealous?"

Nothing but silence remain within the room they were staying in. Why tell a stranger he had just met about his personal life, knowing that he was probably going to get killed if he slips away that easily.

"Anyways, Dumbledore has fallen. It is a problem since he was a strong leader," Gia said, pounding her fist in disappointment. "It was a school professor of yours?" Gia asked.

"Yes. He killed him to protect me. I was not thrilled with the idea since I had one of the top ten ranks in our division. He did the Unbreakable Vow with my mother so he could take my place for anything bad things I'm ordered to do," Draco replied, feeling sick inside for being nothing but a weakling his whole life.

"I see. Unbreakable Vows do result difficult consequences," Gia replied. She could see the weakness within Malfoy's eyes, being treated like nothing but a child his life, as he was being influenced by people in his life to do things he does not wish to do.

"As I was saying, I was about to kill Dumbledore as I was order, but my professor took my place and ran off with me and the king's followers," Draco continued.

"Interesting. That will be all. That's all I needed to hear for now," Gia said, excusing Malfoy to rest for the day.

"Excuse me...uh, Commander…...if that's what you want me to call you. What are we going to do now that Dumbledore is gone?" Draco asked, as Gia turned to him, knowing that he had a point. What was the rebellion going to do?

"Good question. I'm curious to see what he had left behind now. Maybe something that could bring us closer to our enemy."

….

"What affiliation do you exactly have with Dumbledore Potter?"

Gia was now questioning Harry, who she observed earlier and his actions on defending Dumbledore's honor.

"I trusted the man. He protected me all he could up until I joined the Survey Corps," Harry replied.

"I see. What has he used you for?" Gia asked.

"A few things. The last time I was with him was when I had to fetch a memory of his friend's. I wasn't successful in doing so, but I'm not sure why he needed me to do the job for him. He still wants me to get him the memory, but I haven't because of my training and affiliation with the military," Harry replied.

"So...it seems we may have to go to your school and find out what else he has left behind for us to do. Malfoy and I have made an assumption about the enemy. We don't think it's You-Know-Who, but something is off about the king being Dumbledore's greatest enemy," Gia replied, tapping her finger at the bottom of her chin.

"Voldemort…." Harry breathed. He was surprised for once that Gia did not even flinch at the real name. "You're not scared?"

"No. I just won't say his wretched name," Gia said in a reply that almost sounded like a growl of hatred. "So. Since you're The-Boy-Who-Lived, explain to me. What was he like?"

Harry felt a lump go down his throat. A feeling of grief ran throughout his mind as memories of the past suddenly came into the light. He just wished he didn't have to live through that hell again.

"Well…." Harry said swallowing. "I was only a year old when he came and murdered my mum. I never got to know my dad since he died on a mission with the Survey Corps. That was when Voldemort showed up. My mother somehow managed to protect me. The curse was able to kill her, but not me." Screams of Lily Potter suddenly rung through Harry's ears. Harry just wanted to cover them so he didn't have to hear her screams of agony again.

"I has something to do with love. I think he love for me was able to save me," Harry explained. He remembered in his first year and his little incident with one of his former professors. He remember his headmaster explaining to him about why Voldemort probably wasn't able to kill him that night.

"Dumbledore did also mention something about a prophecy. So….do you think that you are that prophecy?"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Harry asked.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …"_ Gia replied, distinctly remembering the exact words.

"That's weird. I don't even remember the last time I've touched my wand. I have no idea on what it could mean either," Harry replied, thinking to himself.

"You were obviously born in July, which resembles the seventh month," Gia implied.

"Correct."

"This also has something to do with the Dark Lord," Gia added.

"But how do we know that Lord Voldemort is the king of this empire?" Harry asked.

"Good point. We are going to have a long journey ahead of us so we can figure things out. Not to mention, we have to keep up with killing targets, titans, and finding our main enemy," Gia explained, sighing in distress. It was going to be a rough mission as well. "Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

Harry turned his gaze towards Gia. Hasn't she asked that question many times already? All his life, he has been questioned for his abilities and potential, that he was getting tired of proving himself.

"Yes. Even if it means that it will be a long journey, I will try my best to stay alive until the end," Harry replied, saluting himself.

"Very well then," Gia smiled. "However, I am warning you. Some of our own team members here can die on these missions. We haven't lost anyone on our team in specific. However, other members of the rebellion have passed."

"I understand," Harry replied, ready to give into a new dangerous mission. Gia sighed, with a look of disbelief knowing that Harry was confident within his decisions, and that sometimes his confidence could drive him to death.

"We'll start off basic training tomorrow. You will not be engaged immediately into combat yet. Lita will start you off with your training," Gia said as Harry's blood went cold.

"Oh great…..that chic has tried to kill me already. I can never understand her….." Harry quivered as Gia let out a small laugh.

Harry had left Gia's quarters, with a look of determination in his expression. She stared back, wondering what her new recruit could possibly bring to this team. Better yet, where he and Malfoy could lead the team in the near future.

She had an uneasy, cold, feeling within her gut, knowing that her new mission is going to be brutal. Finding all the answers is going to be difficult, plus the number of enemies she could put her team up against. It was like fitting a puzzle piece together, knowing that there are other things that could lead her straight to the enemy's identity.

" _Harry Potter. You make me wonder what you could bring us. You always have a look of determination on your face. The way you protect your friends before yourself….it makes you a strong person. However, I have a feeling that this mission is only going to make more hell break loose."_

Gia stared outside her window at the orange sunset. Geese flying towards the flaming orange sunset, over the wall that shielded the small, living humans from the titans.

" _More or less, I wonder what it will be like once all of this hell is done with. Lita had said to me that she felt like a bird in a cage within this walls. I have to admit, I couldn't agree more with her. She had a point. And we will fight to the death for our freedom."_

Another thing Gia was worried about was the risk she is putting her team on. They all had strong dreams they wanted to accomplish, and that they are willing to put their life on the lie for a rebellion that may have formed many enemies. She knew that they were willing to kill for their dreams and freedom.

"They all have dreams. I wish I could ask all of you to stay alive, but I know that may not happen."

…..

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had ever had a good night sleep. And this night certainly did not feel like he was going to have a good one. He had even forgotten who he really was despite the fact that he had affiliated with a band of assassins over twelve hours ago.

"I don't get it….." Harry sighed to himself.

Now that he was staying in the headquarters of the rebellion, he thought that it would be much worse than it already was. He was surprised that they would live in such a luxurious place they had managed to afford. Or if they did buy the hideout. It was a smaller version of the Survey Corps headquarters, but big enough for everyone to have their individual room.

"Why am I putting up myself with assassins that might kill me if I betray them?" Harry asked. He stared at his window, where the night sky was shining down on the window. The moonlight, reflecting it's light on the pane.

He thought to himself about his past life and where he was at right now. From the mother that give birth to him, to her screams of death. Next came the aunt that raised him like her son, to the minute she was eaten by a titan.

"Everyone I cared about either died or isn't here with me in present." A sorrowful shadow covered his face as he looked at his hands. "But then again, this team is a strong group of elites, so there's no way anyone could beat them. Besides, I'll get to know everyone soon once I start getting the hang of being strong."

He lay his head down to think once more about the future ahead of him. He thought about how his friends were doing in the garrison, wondering if they knew we was probably reported missing by now. He hoped that none of the MPs happened to see him make his affiliation with the rebellion.

"That family was trying to go after my friends….I swear I will protect them no matter what!" Harry growled, his fist clenching tightly. "I failed to save my aunt, my mother, and comrades in the Scouting Legion. They won't die for nothing!"

….

Morning had approached sooner than Harry had expected. Like he said to himself, he didn't remember the last time he got a good night sleep in peace. Draco in the meantime was making a fast, and well recovery from his wounds. Draco was even surprised himself when he thought he was going to die being tortured to death.

"I've come up with a new mission. Lita, Michiru, and I had a late night discussion last night, based on our thoughts with both our new recruits. With Dumbledore gone, we believe that he would leave something behind for us to continue his plan to take down this empire.

Secondly, we want to focus on the secret of the titans. It is our enemy's ultimate weapon against humanity. We believe that our enemy may have something to do with You-Know-Who. Dumbledore formed to the rebellion against one of his greatest enemies. You-Know-Who fears Dumbledore, meaning that the two are quite quarrelsome."

"But how do we know that You-Know-Who is the real enemy of this?" Chelsea asked.

"That's why we are going on this mission to find out ourselves if I'm correct," Cato replied.

Glaring at her older brother, Chelsea sighed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Who asked you for your opinion?"

"Shut up Chelsea," Cato glared back. Chelsea lunged right at her idiot brother, grabbing his arms and pulling his hair.

"You two are acting like brats. That's enough," Lita said, having to separate the two. Draco glanced over at Harry wide eyed, who also had the same expression as he did. Not only are some of these people scary, but extremely aggressive and weird too.

"Silence. All of you," Gia ordered, as everyone went silent, glancing at her. "This will be our new mission, understood? Now, this could be one of the most extreme missions we've ever encountered. You can seriously die with this one. Are you all willing to put your life at stake? Are you willing to reform our empire by rebellion against it, no matter how many enemies are out there to overpower us?"

Harry looked at Gia, knowing that there was worry behind her eyes. They were brave enough indeed, but there were more to her blue eyes than just a confident stare. Everyone else in the room was silent, standing as if they were frozen in time. Gia could tell that even Lita and Michiru were having trouble answering her, yet they were the first two to talk to her about the mission.

"If that is going to be an order….." Lita said, standing up in her place, saluting, "then I'll do it."

Harry looked at her in surprise. Even if she hesitated a bit, she was already willing to die over a dangerous mission that could get her killed for nothing.

"So will I then," Liana added next, walking beside Lita, saluting.

"If I want this hell to end….." Draco was suddenly jumping into the conversation, "count me in. I'm sick and tired of this shit. It's time to put an end to whoever is our enemy."

Harry and the others were standing in place, fidgeting with their fingers, or breathing in and out loudly. Harry knew, just like everyone else, that this mission was going to cost him his life. Not only does he have a lot of training to do, but he also will die if he betrays the rebellion.

He thought about Dumbledore, who started the rebellion in the first place, since he wasn't sure if he could trust the assassins in to begin with. If Dumbledore had trusted these band of people, then he will too. Harry remembered feeling the security with Dumbledore around, no matter how manipulative he was. He trusted him.

"I'm in. Dumbledore put all of you through this to end this hell," Harry said.

Gia looked up at the boy, with slightly widened eyes, but then she gave a smile at his confidence in his tone, and his reason on knowing he can truly trust them.

"The empire is a major threat. We're not going to sit here much longer and let them kill for nothing. I'm in," Michiru continued.

"I….I'll try…." Leslie said nervously. Harry could see the small tears starting to form into her eyes.

" _Man she seems really sensitive,"_ Harry thought to himself.

"As the youngest member of this group, I shall do what I can to take this empire down!" Chelsea added.

"And your big brother Cato will be in as well to protect you," Cato said in a protective tone, wrapping his arms around Chelsea.

"Let go of me you moron! I can fight on my own ya know!" Chelsea hissed.

"I'm just saying. Harry and Draco could beat you in combat," Cato sighed as Chelsea's eyes widened. She released herself from her brother's arms, standing in her place blushing.

"I'm not going to let both of you idiots top my ranking!" Chelsea hissed, with a look of determination in her face.

" _Why do I have you for a sister?"_ Cato asked himself, with an annoyed look at her lovely welcoming of new recruits.

Harry rolled his eyes, while he smirked and scoffed at Chelsea's incessant ranting on her she was going to continue to be strong every time Harry and Draco will become stronger.

"Not only am I stuck with a bunch of weirdos, but I'm probably going to die…." Harry muttered to himself quietly, but loud enough for Draco to hear.

"I agree completely," replied Draco, leaning close to for Harry to hear.

"Don't forget Potter, you'll begin your training with Lita later today," Gia said, slightly looking like she was smirking in a teasingly way.

Harry's blood went cold once again, just like it did yesterday, but only it felt much worse. He could feel the evil aura around her as her devilish dark eyes gave an emotionless stare into his green eyes.

"AAAAAAARGH! SHE'S ALREADY TRIED TO KILL ME!"


	11. Lita Ackerman

**Lita Ackerman**

" _Don't forget Potter, you'll begin your training with Lita later today," Gia said, slightly looking like she was smirking in a teasingly way._

 _Harry's blood went cold once again, just like it did yesterday, but only it felt much worse. He could feel the evil aura around her as her devilish dark eyes gave an emotionless stare into his green eyes._

" _AAAAAAARGH! SHE'S ALREADY TRIED TO KILL ME!"_

Chelsea was at the brink of laughing to death, as she clutched her stomach to catch her breath. Everyone else was laughing as hard as Chelsea, knowing what kind of a person Lita was. Lita only stood in her place while Gia smirked at the sight. Draco was having trouble holding back his laughter as well.

"As soon as you heal Malfoy, you'll be trained by her first too," Gia said as Draco went pale. Harry smirked back sticking out his tongue.

"Asshole," Draco hissed under his breath.

"Tch. You all are a bunch of brats," Lita said coldly, crossing her arms.

"Come on Lita! You gotta have some kind of laugh here!" Liana smiled and blushed, wrapping her arm over Lita's shoulder.

"Whatever brat. As long as he does good, you can have him next if you like," Lita replied, walking away from Liana, annoyed from the chaos of laughter.

"Is it just me, or does she seem really scary?" Draco asked Harry. Harry was about to respond until Liana gave both of the boys a stare of death.

"So….you're saying she seems really scary huh? Well wait and see then!" Liana winked, while her eyes looked like they were glowing red. Both Harry and Draco were standing in place, shaking nervously from that thought. And Liana's creepy attitude too.

"Well….good luck then Potter…." Draco said nervously as Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Luck. I could really use that….."

…

"C-cleaning?" Harry repeated, not expecting that this will be his first task.

"In order to develop a few skills, you must train yourself to clean and cook first. Then you can begin with combat training," Lita replied standing in the kitchen entry, crossing her arms.

"This wasn't what I was expecting but okay….." Harry replied, looking at the piled mess of filthy dishes. There was only one rag, which also didn't look too clean, but it was the only cleaning thing there.

"Go and get started. Lunch will begin in an hour," Lita replied walking out of the room.

"W-wait! An hour?!" Harry asked nervously.

"Mmm hmm. Food can't be killed by itself, so get working," Lita replied coldly, walking away far enough for no more questions to be answered.

"This is going to be great….." Harry said, staring at the bounty full of dishes piled everywhere. "Well, it's not too hard. I guess I'll do a little magic here and there." He reached in his pocket for his wand, as he stared at it, and the dishes, and back at the wand again. He sighed knowing he hasn't been at Hogwarts for a while ever since he joined the Survey Corps. It made his memory fuzzy due to the burden he had to go through seeing his comrades die left and ride. "Well if I remembered a couple spells….."

He rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to start the task. Washing dishes can't be too hard can it? It's just a simple shining to the plate with soap and water, right? He imagined his aunt doing the dishes, as he tried to mimic exactly how she did it. He picked up the rag, rising it, and beginning with the first dish.  
He was wrong about the job being easy. The filth that was on some of the dishes had trouble scrubbing off, that Harry's arm went sore from trying to get it off.

"Damn it….." Harry sighed, looking to see that he only has cleaned eleven plates so far, but he still had to clean the rest around him.

…

"Get up brat!"

Harry could feel something cold slam into his face. He wiped off the cold water that had started him awake, and drenched his clothes in freezing water.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Harry shouted.

"Sleeping on the job, barely got any of these dishes cleaned. How disappointing…." Lita replied, looking down at the small pile of clean dishes. Harry's eyes widened, knowing that he didn't get much done, all because he fell asleep. He nervously stood in place, wondering how long he has been asleep.

"Don't get enough sleep I take it? Well start getting it. You're going to need it."

" _Damn. She sounds so bossy!"_ Harry said to himself, while smiling nervously.

"Lunch is going to be delayed. Go take a break. I'll take it from here," Lita sighed in annoyance, holding out her hand for the dish rag.

"Are you sure I should just keep going?" Harry asked.

"No," Lita replied, with a straight up answer.

"Oh...okay…." Harry replied nervously stepping out of the kitchen. He felt the door slam right behind him, as it made him jump.

Liana, Chelsea and Leslie were walking up his way as Harry sighed, knowing they were probably going to ask how the training went.

"Ha ha! You almost got on her bad side!" Liana laughed, pointing at Harry who had an exhausted and annoyed expression.

"She….has a bad side?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know how bad it is. Liana smirked, as she threw herself over Harry's body.

"Oh yes! Trust me….it's more than a human being angry over a bad payment! It's like an evil demon has attached itself to her, making her so obsessed with food and cleaning! Being around her demon side feels like an aura of darkness ready for you to sell your soul to her!" Liana smiled in a creepy tone, giving Harry a distinct imagination of a much more sinister Lita.

"Yeah...thanks for that mental image of yours!" Harry laughed, digging himself away from Liana.

"Oh you rookie! Looks like you failed! Nonetheless, we'll probably have to kill you if you continue to fail!" Chelsea smiled.

"Don't get too jealous Chelsea! He'll get the hang of it," Leslie blushed, as Chelsea stuck out her tongue, ignoring Leslie's statement.

"Whatever. It's not like he'll be as strong as I am!" Chelsea grumbled.

"Look who's acting all cocky!" Liana teased, ruffling through Chelsea's auburn hair.

"Will you cut it out?! This is why you're as bad as my idiot brother!" Chelsea hissed, as Liana continued laughing. "Besides, didn't you get anything done? I'm starving for lunch!"

"I….kinda got a few dishes…" Harry said nervously.

"A few huh? How disappointing. You had an hour, and lunch is already delayed because of you!" Chelsea sighed pitifully.

"HEY! I TRIED! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF BUTLER OR HOUSE ELF!" Harry shouted, as the two started giving each other angry death glares.

"Calm down you two," Leslie said, as she separated the angry people away.

"I'm going to get an afternoon lunch very late now because of you!" Chelsea hissed, pointing at Harry.

"Says from a girl who has such a sassy attitude!" Harry shouted back.  
The two kept on bickering and arguing over their lunch as Leslie and Liana sighed, knowing they'll have to deal with their annoyance until lunch is ready.

"Shut it. You're making too much noise you brats."

The two could feel a hard punch on the top of their heads, as they looked up to see Lita looking down at them with crossed arms, and her casual, cold expression.

"Oooh! I smell food! Is lunch ready yet?!" Liana asked excitedly.

"No."

Liana sighed in impatience while Lita went right back inside.

"I wonder if she's ready to kill you already," Liana sighed.

"You guys are bloody welcoming," Harry sighed nervously, while Chelsea was trying to hold back laughter in the background. "Besides, I could do even better than Malfoy!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Liana said like Harry was a much bigger deal. "You think that spoiled kid is going to do worse than you? Tch, let's see him try. He's not at his home anymore where he's going to command a house elf to do his bidding."

"Have you ever seen what the upper district people are like? Vile, pathetic, weak, and cruel cowards! Just like what Malfoy is," Harry growled, thinking of all the terrible things he has done in the past.

"Really? Remember that he saved your friend from getting eaten by a titan while in the cadet squad. He even ranked as one of the top students which qualified him to get into the MPs," Leslie implied. Harry stared at her sapphire blue eyes, knowing that she had a point.

"Yeah….true…" Harry sighed. She was right indeed.

"So, does that really make him a coward, or a hero?" Leslie asked, as Harry stood in his place, pale to the core.

"I….can't really answer that…." Harry replied as Leslie chuckled smiling back.

"That's right. All you have to do is find the real purpose behind it, rather than taking from what is on the outside," Leslie said, in a tone that was rather calming and tranquil. Her blushing face had made Harry blush back, as he felt like his feet was being lifted off the ground.

"Lunch is ready….." Lita said, slamming the door right back open.

"You alright there?" Leslie asked Harry, who apparently got door-slammed into the wall.

"Yeah….sorta," Harry moaned as Lita slowly pushed the door out slowly. " _She tried to kill me again….."_

…..

"Whoa! Where do you guys even get all of this food?!" Harry exclaimed as his mouth watered at the bountiful of fresh food.

"Well, we hunt and grow some of it. But we also kinda steal from our victims so we also have rich food galore," Leslie smiled.

"Steal?! What the bloody hell?!" Draco hissed as he watched Lita dig right into the cooked chicken.

"It's not our fault we have to live like this," Lita said, taking another big bite into the chicken. "It's the way we have to survive. Food doesn't grow by itself."

" _She is a food maniac I swear."_ Harry gave Draco a wide eyed, worried look as Draco nodded in agreement thinking the same thing.

"So. How was it Lita?" Gia asked, running her fingers on the table.

"Quite disappointing," Lita replied, as she had her eyes only contacting on her food.

"Oh?" Gia asked, as she turned her gaze towards Harry. Harry's expression paled, as he felt like a brick was thrown right into his stomach.

"I had to do the rest of the cleaning. This place is going to get more filthy if things aren't done," Lita groaned.

" _Since when did she turn into a cleaning maniac?"_ Harry asked himself.

"So, do we get to kill him Commander?!" Chelsea asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Not quite. Besides, this is only his first day," Gia replied as Harry let out a sigh of relief. Draco couldn't contain himself from holding back laughter.

"Be nice sis," Cato grunted as Chelsea stuck out her tongue, like her brother was acting like the parent of her.

"Whatever," Chelsea hissed, as she continued eating.

"Don't fret too long Chelsea. He will be quite useful later," Gia smirked as Chelsea angrily stood up from her seat.

"Don't worry about her Potter. Chelsea usually gets jealous when we have new recruits. Although the ones we've had in the past that barely made it through their first mission," Michiru winked.

"Really? That's bloody pleasant to hear," Draco chuckled nervously.

"They were nothing but mere cowards and weaklings, so they got what they deserved," Liana sighed. "Maybe you two will be much more interesting and stronger than those old folks since you were apart of the Survey Corps, and Malfoy was from the MPs."

"Liana does have a point. From the looks of it, you two aren't frauds or anything of the cause. However, it still takes a matter of time whether we determine if you're officially in our group," Gia said sternly as Malfoy and Harry gave nervously laughs and smiles.

"I've seen them in combat already," Lita said as the two glanced over at her nervously. "Let's see if they can handle what we're capable of."

" _Her glare is so cold and emotionless, and she clearly has a strict attitude and tone towards everyone. She must take things seriously here. I wonder why she didn't apply for the MPs. She would've made a great leader."_ Draco said in his head, as he looked right back at his food before she could catch him staring at her.

…..

"The threat of the rebellion is growing stronger. I want those criminals eliminated soon."

"My Lord. Shall we secure the towns and palace more?" Lucius asked.

"Ah Lucius. No need to do that when I've already called in a recruit. I consider it my trump card against those filthy rebels. Tch. What a pointless little group formed by that old coot Albus Dumbledore," the lord chuckled.

"I-I see," Lucius replied, stuttering in his words nervously.

"That trump card of mine, she is quite the soldier. She is after all, commander of the MPs," the lord said. "All weak must perish." He smirked as Lucius stood in his place, eyes slightly wide and frightened. A snake had slithered past Lucius' shoes as it made him jump and startle him.

"Careful Nagini, don't bite at our guests. We don't want to frighten them," the lord chuckled.

"That...snake has a name?" Lucius asked.

"Why yes. She is hungry and could use the taste of freaky muggle blood," the lord smirked, as the snake slithered up the lord's arm, hissing as it constantly stuck its tongue out.

"And have you heard any whereabouts of my son?" Lucius asked. The lord only sighed and wished that he would stop constantly bugging him about Lucius' son and if he was alive or dead.

"No I have not. He is still missing unfortunately," the lord replied. Lucius frowned as he stared to the ground, with worry within his eyes. "We will find him Lucius. Just but patient. In the meantime, send in General Lilith Black."

"Yes my lord," Lucius replied, exiting his master's quarters.

"Now this is who I call my trump card. General Black, you flatter me."

….

"The Survey Corps was on a mission today. There is an abnormal 13 meter class titan on the loose. It has already killed five Survey Corps members and will kill more if recruits like us aren't sent there," Gia said, as she placed her letter she received from Bill down on the table.

"Does that mean we get to go out on a mission?" Harry asked, excitement filling his body.

"No. I have a special assigned mission for you and Lita within the Imperial Capital," Gia said as Harry's excitement cooled down at little. He forced his smile to not feel too disappointed with what Gia is asking.

"But won't you need a strong soldier like Lita?" Harry asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Michiru will be leading the group against that abnormal. Both Michiru and Lita are our strongest members of this group and I have made them our team leaders," Gia explained.

"Seriously?" Harry asked surprised.

"Don't worry. We'll toughen you up in no time! Just don't do something so stupid, that it will cause us to kill you," Michiru smiled, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry blushed nervously as he turned to face Lita.

"Honestly Michiru. I think we scared this brat enough," Lita said as Michuri smiled, releasing his hand from Harry's hair.

"So….what's the mission exactly?" Harry asked.

"District 9 may seem like a rich district. However, there has been a sudden increase with the deaths of prostitutes and their spouses. Pitiful for women to live such a life. There is a man out there, with a height of 6'5, murdering prostitutes as young as 15. He also intends on killing their spouses. I want you and Lita to eliminate him immediately."

"Okay! That should be no problem then!" Harry smiled putting his hands on his hips. Deep down inside, he had to admit being really nervous on his first mission to kill. Especially since it's a mission to kill with someone that will probably kill him if he does something really stupid.

….

" _I really wish I had gone on a mission to kill the abnormal…."_ Harry said nervously inside his mind, as his finger fidgeting nervously. He was stuck with a badass chic that is ready to kill him while they were out on a mission to kill of murderer of prostitutes. The two had being hiding in an alleyway for the past half hour as they watched for any suspicious tall men seducing young women.

Harry looked at the corner of his eye as he watched Lita bite into the bread he bought for her. She had to avoid being seen due to the wanted posters, so Harry was left with all the work of being aware of their surroundings while Lita focused on hiding her identity under a cloak. She strictly ordered not to bring too much exposure until nightfall, where the streets wouldn't be as packed with people.

"So….how exactly are we supposed to lure this guy out?" Harry asked as Lita swallowed the rest of the bread she had.

"Don't get too nervous, but watch and learn," Lita replied, pulling out a vial of liquid from her jacket.

"What is in that?" Harry asked, staring at the vial.

"Although magic isn't quite my thing, I'm going to use this whatever its called to disguise myself as someone else. I'll look as if I'm some innocent girl wandering the streets to lure this man out. Although, it's such a shame your own voice can't be altered," Lita explained.

"Oh, you mean a Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked as Lita nodded.

"Yes. As soon as we get the culprit we're looking for, I want you to counterattack and annihilate him," Lita ordered as Harry nodded nervously.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You know how crazy this psycho bitch is and what he could possibly do and stuff….." Harry said nervously as Lita opened the vial to prepare the potion.

"Are you saying that I can't fight this bitch?" Lita asked, staring coldly at Harry.

"Oh. N-no, it's just….nevermind," Harry said as Lita shrugged, continuing to proceed.

Placing the vial to her lips, Lita sipped every drop of the potion hoping it would last her long enough. The foul taste made her drop the vial, shattering it to pieces as she gave exasperated coughs and hiccups from the disgusting taste.

"What kind of hell do you magic folk have within you?" Lita coughed, leaning on a wall for support.

"Oh. That potion isn't really supposed to taste good to begin with. I've drank that foul thing before in my second year…." Harry said, having flashbacks of the foul taste running through his tongue. He just wished he didn't need to do it again.

It only took a few minutes for the transformation to be complete as Harry looked to see a completely new person. Lita's height had shrunken to 5'3, her skin darkening slightly. Her hair reached the bottom of her cheeks and it was a blonde color. Her eyes were broader and it's dull blue color had changed to a hazel. Harry was surprised to see such an unrecognizable girl and how instantly the Polyjuice Potion can really change someone's appearance. Even in the most disgusting and painful way.

"Wow...you're unrecognizable," Harry said as he wanted to continue staring at Lita.

"Turn around. I'm going to wear something more attractive…." Lita said, as she started unstripping her button up shirt.

Harry gasped as he immediately turned and covered his red hot face.

" _Why does she have to undress right in front of me?!"_ Harry said, wishing he didn't have to see a girl undress in front of him.

"Finished," Lita said as Harry turned to see Lita in a black dress that gave her a broader chest. The skirt had reached down to her knees as Harry examined her.

"This will bring him out," Harry said as he and Lita slowly walked right out of the alleyway. The two listened for anything that will trigger the villain to come after someone. Lita looked straight ahead at the bar to hear a ruckus of laughter and shouting.

"I want you to stay out here on guard. I'm going in there," Lita said as Harry flinched and fidgeted nervously. He was going to be left outside alone with a creepy murderer on the loose while Lita was going into a bar where she would attract grown men.

"A-are you sure? T-those are grown men i-in there," Harry stuttered as Lita gave one nod.

"I can fight them. No need to worry about it," Lita replied as she started to walk casually, heading towards the bar.

"O-okay then. Be careful. I think I had too much water," Harry said, holding his legs tightly together.

"Is nature calling?" Lita asked.

"Gah! M-maybe. I-I'll just go and hide to make sure I'm not seen or anything. Don't worry, I'll be prepared to attack," Harry replied, nervously backing away from a cold stare coming from Lita.

"I won't be long," Lita said as she walked right into the bar. Harry went back to the alleyway to soothe himself. He anxiously wondered what could be going on in the bar and what kind of attention Lita could bring. More or less, her safety was obviously vital to his instincts.

He was in charge of carrying her sword after all and that he would be armed if he were attacked. But was Lita armed? Harry thought nervously to himself on what other defense methods she had other than weilding a weapon. He wasn't sure if she was even armed in there, and that a 6 foot man would easily take her down.

"Damn. What am I thinking?" Harry asked himself as he looked at the bar anxiously. He felt unease and anxiety within his environment, as if someone else was out there with him and that he wasn't alone. Harry looked down the street in the direction on where he felt something. The wind blew against his back as he looked down a darkened, dimmed street, where he felt like a shadow figure was standing not too far in the distance.

His instincts would warn him to run, but instead, they urged him to walk towards the unsettling direction and prepare to draw his weapon. He just had to find out what was down there.

"It wouldn't hurt just to take a peek," Harry said to himself, as she slowly made his way down the street.

…..

"What is a fine young lady such as yourself doing at a bar alone at this time of the day?" asked a drunken old man as he and several others laughed.

"Why is it your concern?" Lita asked, trying to sound younger than she already was.

"Ya'll gotta be careful young lady. There is a man out there for your blood," another added. Lita only sat down, crossing her legs as she held out a picture of the man.

"You mean this guy?" Lita asked.

"Yes. That bloody ol' Kruger. Murdern' prostitutes and such," the man replied.

"Tell me more."

The man and his friends let out a burst of laughter, sounding like a cow suffering from a disease that was going to kill it. Lita only remained in her seat, giving off her emotionless expression.

"A young lady like you looks like she wants to get herself killed by that rascal," the drunken man said standing up in his seat walking behind Lita. "Why don't ya'll come home with me and you'll be safe from that bloody…."

The man felt a slap burn his hand as he felt a strong tug to his shirt. His arm was twisted and he was slammed face onto the ground. His head and back were planted to the ground by the strength of Lita's boot holding it down in place like a nail.

"Why you little bitch!" the man scowled as his gang of friends stood up in utter shock.

"Tell me about Kruger unless you want to suffer such a horrible fate," Lita said firmly, as she reached within a pocket that was in her dress. A knife could be seen in her hands as the three other men in the drunk's gang backed away nervously. The drunk scowled in defeat as he muttered "fine."

Lita released her foot as she let the drunk get up on his feet and sit right back down in his seat.

"Kruger is not just a murderer of prostitutes, but a secret executioner of the king," the drunk said, taking a sip of his alcohol that was in a small glass.

"He'll murder any non-pure blooded folk without question, and leave them to suffer and die. Those were just rumors that he was murdering those many prostitutes when in reality, he'll murder anyone he suspects as a muggle."

Lita continued to listen as she waited for more. The man could tell she seemed to be asking for more information.

"He's been at it for the past two years, murdering the lives of young people. This is why they are given curfews and are not allowed to be out late at night," the man continued, as he gulped down his drink. "My daughter…...she was only fourteen at the time." Lita stared into the man's eyes, as it suddenly clouded with grief. "She was on her way home from a friend's the night was killed by none other than Kruger. I remember us getting into a fight before she was murdered by that bastard. All I wanted for her to know is that I'm mighty sorry and that she'll always be loved by her father."

The man continued no more as he called a waiter for more of his beverage. Kruger was after all, the reason why this man was getting drunk. The loss of someone he loved had hit him hard like being stoned to death.

"I have to admit, the rebellion could be doing us a favor. If Kruger's the executioner of the king, then it's the king to blame for Lucas' daughter's death," the drunk man's friend implied, taking a sip of his drink.

"I agree with you Eddie. People will think we're just drunk and delirious, but those wanted assassins are the real heroes," Lucas replied.

Lita could feel something uneasy as she stared outside in the cold dark evening. More or less, she could no longer feel Harry's presence nearby as if he foolishly wandered off on his own. He was so going to die tonight.

"That's all I needed to hear," Lita replied, getting up from her seat, brushing off the dust on her dress.

"Now don't go a wonderin' on ye own at this time of night!" Eddie scolded, pounding his fists on the table.

"I will be fine. I have a bodyguard outside," Lita lied, as she proceeded to exit the bar.

"Before you go miss…." Lucas said to Lita as she paused in her place. "Be careful. You remind me of her."

Lita stared into the drunks eyes, knowing that statement of his was true and with his feelings.

"Thank you," Lita said as she exited the building.

" _I'll avenge your daughter's death soon."_

…..

"Maybe I shouldn't of gone out on my own," Harry said nervously, as his area began to fog up. It was quiet as nothing but the sound of owls hooting in the distance could be heard.

" _NOW WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WANDERING OFF ON YOUR OWN! YOU NEARLY GOT KIDNAPPED BY A STRANGER!" Harry's aunt quivered, hugging her beloved nephew tightly._

" _I'm sorry Mum….I….got lost and couldn't find you…" the young Harry replied._

"Man...does it feel like I'm lost with a dangerous bitch of a stranger on the loose," Harry said quietly, after the scary flashback had come to his mind.

" _More or less, I hope Lita is okay…"_

Harry continued walking down the foggy path, knowing he could bump right into this dangerous man at any moment now without him even seeing five feet ahead of him.

"I was such a fool for joining the rebellion. I can't handle these kinds of missions already!" Harry exclaimed to himself.

"Indeed you are such a fool," replied a cold voice from behind. It was raspy and sickening, as Harry froze in place knowing he was more of a fool for wandering off by himself.

"You are part of the rebellion. Anyone who is in that legion must perish," the voice added as Harry looked from behind him, to see that a huge shadow was towering over him.

"It's you…." Harry said, backing away slowly, reaching for his sword in his maneuver gear.

"Yes. I'm that cold bloody murderer rumored to have killed those prostitutes. Well they were wrong. I'll kill anyone suspected of treason without my questioning," the voice crackled.

"I'll kill you for murdering those innocent people!" Harry hissed.

"You can try little man. However, you won't be able to defeat my strength."

The shadow had stepped right out into the moonlight, as it shined on such a haggard appearance. The shadow had a really buffy chest, with muscle all over his armed body. His teeth were crooked from top to bottom and his blonde hair had reached halfway down his back. His face was scarred with stitches, and an eyepatch covering his right eye.

His appearance was more horrifying than what Gia had described of him just being a six foot five man.

" _Gia expected me to take on this guy?! I don't even think Lita would be able to take him down! He could kill her in an instant!"_ Harry exclaimed to himself, backing away once more.

"You seem so weak and delicate, I could crush you and put you out of your misery soon enough!" the voice said.

Harry slowly reached behind his back for the sword Lita had left with him. She was probably dead by now due to the fact she was in a bar with older men surrounding her. And by means possibly older men as strong as the murderer right in front of his eyes that could easily take her down.

"Don't worry, I'll send you to hell soon enough!" Harry growled, pulling Lita's sword out from its scabbard.

"Haha! How could a little man such as yourself take on me!" the voice crackled, as he prepared a huge axe he was carrying from behind him.

"I'm surprised I haven't noticed this before, but my lord deeply despises you and will want his challenger dead soon enough," the voice grinned.

"Well, who do you think I am?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry Potter of course. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sixteen years ago, it was rumored that you've vanquished the Dark Lord because of a secret power. Many are wondering on how you've done it," the voice replied, anxious to get an answer from Harry.

"Yeah, well you're not going to get as good as an explanation. Even I can't explain it buddy!" Harry hissed.

"Fine then. If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get," the voice replied, preparing to draw his weapon and dodge towards the smaller soldier.

" _Lita isn't here to save my ass. All I need to do is take this bitch down. He shouldn't be too hard. Maybe this fight will give me some time to escape and call for recruits at headquarters,"_ Harry thought to himself. " _But then again, this guy looks tough and is ready to take me on for my dead body."_

"I won't let you continue your little game of killing innocent people!"

"Spoken like a true hero. Well done Potter, looks like your dead mother has taught you well!" the voice mocked, as Harry tightened his grip on the sword.

" _I won't have reminders! I'm going to kill this bitch just like I promised to avenge my aunt by killing those titans that killed her and my father!"_

"I don't need those reminders. I will kill you…." Harry growled, planting his feet tightly to the ground.

"Oh right! I haven't properly introduced myself quite yet. I'm assuming you haven't learned my name you. Such a wonderful pleasure of you rebels to kill a criminal like me without knowing who I am!" the shadow laughed, while smiling in a disturbing manner.

"Oh yeah? Well get on with it!" Harry hissed impatiently.

"I am Kruger, executioner of the king!"


	12. Lita vs Kruger

**Lita vs Kruger**

 _"I am Kruger, executioner of the king!"_

"Well then Kruger, looks like we're even with knowing who we are!" Harry hissed dodging right at the tall man.

"Oh yes Potter. You'll be put out of your misery soon before you know it!" Kruger laughed, dodging right back at the smaller man.

Harry shielded himself with Kruger's first swing right at him as he held the heavy pressure pushing against his sword.

"You're tougher than you seem! Bravery must be a thing you inherit deeply," Kruger observed.

"Oh yes. And I refuse to give up on a villainous monster like you," Harry spat, as he continued dodging right at the taller man.

"Ah yes! Determination. How lovely to see my victims act all tough! And in the end, they know they've regretted their decision to deceive me!"

A loud clang was heard as a heavy sword Harry tried to block was pushing down on Lita's smaller sized sword. Kruger gave another strike as Harry ducked underneath the swing. A small bit of his hair was cut off, along with a small scratch at the corner of his upper cheek.

" _I cannot lose to this monster! I won't let him get away with his crimes!"_

Harry swung his sword high as he leapt high into the air swinging it high with his full might. Kruger looked from above as he prepared an extensive sword from within his armor.

Harry gasped as soon as he saw the spare sword that was hidden within his armor knowing he was already going to get himself seriously injured. He felt a sudden force shove him out of the way as the sword he carried slipped from his hand. He fell to the ground as he heard a clang of metal together. He looked up to see that someone had blocked that strike that would've killed him. He landed on his left shoulder, where he felt a sharp pain prick his body. A large cut was sunken deep in his upper left arm as he put his right hand over it to bear the stinging cut. He looked in front of him to see the person who saved his life.

"Lita!" Harry exclaimed. Lita was back into her Survey Corps uniform, while armed with her sword she snatched from Harry's hand.

"Who gave you permission to leave?" Lita asked crossing her arms while glaring coldly at him.

"Eh heh heh…..heh," Harry laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his hair.

"You do realize that strike would've killed you. You exposed your lower body with that sword. Just remember. An enemy like Kruger can be armored with more than one weapon," Lita explained as Harry sighed knowing she was definitely right about that fact.

"Behind you Lita!" Harry shouted as a huge shadow blocked the moonlight in front of the two. Lita shot her eyes back towards the shadow as a huge sword was swung down at her. She immediately stopped the swing as she shielded herself with her own sword. She held the pressure that Kruger's sword put on her.

"If it isn't Lita Ackerman. On the list of the "Empire's Most Wanted"," Kruger laughed.

"And you're the true villain of this matter of killing innocent people," Lita replied coldly.

"That's where you're wrong Ackerman. I am nothing but an executioner working on my lord's orders. I shall annihilate you since you're an even bigger target."

"You think you're going to win this?" Lita asked as Kruger stood in his place.

"Of course. Nothing but a small, weak woman as young as you are can think of defeating me?"

"You've been given power by the lord to kill innocents without questioning. You let that power deceive you the more you enjoy eliminating the filthy," Lita continued as she took steps forward.

"And what am I supposed to feel? Remorseful or excited? Of course I enjoy killing. It's only a matter of time until filthy scum like you are dead!" Kruger replied, as he drew another blade from behind his back.

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery as soon as I eliminate you," Lita said as she made a run for it right towards Kruger.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight as he remained sitting in his place he was shoved in. He watched as Lita dodged right at the criminal with incredible speed. The two were soon drawing their blades, swinging them at each other at very fast speeds. At the same time, the two shielded each other, eyes with determination of refusing to lose to their opponent.

"No way. It's like they have equal strength and speed! Almost like they are reading each other's minds!" Harry exclaimed.

"You are a dangerous one! The rumors are true then!" Kruger exclaimed excitedly as Lita took a leap backwards.

"Rumors….." Lita hissed whipping her sword to the side.

"You're an Ackerman. Part titan blood of course giving you the strength you need to survive," Kruger hissed as Harry's eyes widened. Lita was part titan? More or less, was it a possible explanation on why she was so strong?

"That's a lie."

Harry turned his gaze over to Lita as she stood in her place giving her usual, emotionless stare. "I'm not related to the Ackermans by blood. I was brought into that family. However, I am going to find out more about my true blood within me."

"Pfft. You can blabber about that all you want. Related or not, you may never know!" Kruger scoffed as the two went right back to fighting.

Lita only remained silent as she dodged for his chest.

"Refuse to argue on that one?! Well then! Challenge me all you want!"

"Your confidence of winning this battle will only slow down your strength. The more you focus on feeling pride, the weaker you really are," Lita said, swinging her sword at his face. Kruger shielded his face as he only smirked at the such nonsense Lita was speaking.

"Weak? As if. The lord has given me this power to kill. Don't you see. We're about the same. Killing people without question. Can't you see the shadows and visions of those you've killed?" Kruger asked.

"What shadows?" Lita asked as Kruger growled in disbelief.

"Why, the visions of those faces on the last day your victim has lived," Kruger hissed.

"I see. You're cursed by those hallucinations of your victims. You can't clear your mind on what you're really fighting for. Confusion has taken over as those flashbacks come right back at you and hit like you're being stoned to death," Lita replied back, with no emotional expression on her face.

"How is it that you can't see those shadows? TELL ME!" Kruger demanded.

"I carry a heavy burden. Those confused villains are rather misunderstood. I put them out of their misery as they awaken from their living, hellish nightmare. And I shall do the same to you," Lita explained.

Harry had to admit that her speech sounded like she pitied her victims she's killed in the past. She did have a point that maybe villains like Kruger were just confused and deceived by evil and vengeance.

"Pfft. A burden eh? So you're willing to let those victims haunt you for the rest of your life?" Kruger hissed like it was nothing but a mere, foolish mistake of hers.

"I'll let them follow me all the way to hell," Lita hissed as she heard running right towards her. Kruger had jumped right over her with his blade drawn, aiming for her chest. Lita sprinted out of the way and jumped backwards from the blow as nothing but concrete was cracked and broken from the strike.

"Damn it! Only a cut in her left arm!" Kruger hissed as blood was spilling out from Lita's jacket.

"So, you can't bear to live with the burden you carry?" Lita asked as she sprinted forward.

"I just want those damn visions out of my mind!" Kruger hissed as he and Lita were once again, fighting with equal speed and strength.

"That's it! It's time I'd use my trump card!" Kruger hissed as Lita lept backwards. He snapped open a compartment that was attached to his back as a cloud of darkness surrounded the two.

Lita gasped as soon as a figure appeared right out of the darkness. Her eyes frozen with an uneasy feeling.

"Lita? Hey! Snap out of it!" Harry shouted, as he tried to get Lita out of her tranz of staring at the figure.

"She can't listen to you. I've brought a boggart with me, which takes the form of one's biggest fears! It appears that Miss Akiyama is the one she fears the most," Kruger smiled.

"Damn it! I don't have my wand with me! Neither does she!" Harry hissed, as she rummaged within his jacket, hoping it was there.

"Yuriko…" Lita breathed as her sinister, smiling sister only smirked back at her uneasy look.

"Hello big sis! Shall we end this feud here and now?" Yuriko asked, smiling anxiously.

"It's an illusion Lita! Don't listen to that boggart! It takes on your biggest fears!" Harry continued shouting. "Fight back Lita! Fight back!"

"She's not going to listen to your pitiful cries! As soon as that boggart weakens her, I shall finish the job of this dangerous assassin!" Kruger laughed.

Lita closed her eyes, breathing in and out as she whipped her sword out, drawing it towards Yuriko. Yuriko had dodged back as she swung her sword back, preparing to strike it directly within Lita's range. Lita dodged the attack as she swung past the swing towards the left, as she struck right through Yuriko's stomach.

Yuriko gave out a blood curdling screech as she turned back into her cloudy boggart form. The boggart then flew away out of sight, refusing to battle Lita once more.

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID SHE MAKE THAT THING ESCAPE?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO WEAKEN YOU WITH YOUR BIGGEST FEAR!" Kruger shouted anxiously with disbelief.

"My sister isn't my biggest fear. Killing her is however. I only struck for it because I love her," Lita replied. "And now, I shall go for your weapons and it this treachery right here and now!"

Lita dodged right at Kruger as he shielded himself with his swords, swinging at every strike Lita gave against him. Lita then, pushed her sword up from underneath Kruger's swords, pushing them out of his hands. The swords flew far behind him and out of his reach. He figured if he ran over to get them, she'll manage to kill him.

"That's it you little bitch!" Kruger hissed as his extension swords attached to his arm guards were drawn out. But as he was releasing the swords, he didn't realize that Lita was already ahead of him, as she striked right at the nape of his neck.

"AAAAARGH!"

The sword sunk in deep as Lita lept backwards. Kruger placed his hands over the back of his neck, as Lita sprinted in front of him.

"It's over…." Lita said as she ran right towards him. She jumped up high, as she swung her sword, digging it deep within the heat of the villain. She lept right back on her two feet, whipping the blood off her sword. "No more haunting visions of those shadows….Kruger….."

"You did it!" Harry smiled as he watched Kruger lay on the ground, motionless and weakened from the fighting.

" _I see…..a light. It's so warm and beautiful. No more darkness and shadows. Thank you….Lita…."_ Kruger smiled, in a more free and peaceful way. He watched as Lita turned around, walking towards Harry as his vision of her slowly faded away. His eyes, relaxing peacefully in an eternal sleep, never to be awakened again.

….

"So, how did the mission go for both of you?" Gia asked. Everyone had been back at headquarters the next morning, all well and alive. There were only small, minor injuries along the way, but everyone managed to make it back.

"Well, looks like the rookie made it back," Chelsea scoffed.

"Hey! You got a problem with that?!" Harry hissed. The two were once again, face to face with each other, growling like dogs.

"That reminds me, were you two able to annihilate the criminal?" Gia asked. "I've heard more stories about him being a very violent man."

"Oh! That was no problem at all!" Harry smiled proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"I do recall, that you were injured in the process," Gia replied, giving Harry the assumption that she was really worried deep down inside.

"It was just a scratch that was all! See? I can handle these kinds of missions!" Harry replied.

"In that case, Commander, Liana, unstrip him!" Lita ordered suddenly as Harry felt his clothes being taken off by the three.

"AAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry screamed, covering his chest. He was left with nothing but a pair of boxers on. Lita examined his every body from left to right, top to bottom. Nothing but a small cut was bandanged in his arm. No other scratches were given last night.

" _Oh god…."_ Harry said in his head, shaking nervously as Lita stood right in front of him, with a cold stare.

A small curve was suddenly seen at the corner of her lips, as Harry gasped silently in surprise.

"Thank goodness," Lita said. She didn't look like she was your typical, cold-blooded assassin as Harry stared at her in surprise. Draco, who was standing and watching it all was surprised at the sudden change in her emotion as well.

"You're….." Harry said, unable to finish what he wanted to say.

Lita was smiling for the first time for Harry and Draco to see. Her blushing gave an extra abundance to her feelings.

"I've seen many soldiers, too proud to report their injuries. That's how they die after their very first mission. Thank goodness you made it back with only a scratch," Lita smiled.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you worried or anything," Harry replied nervously.

"It's okay," Lita said in a calm and soothing way. "Just keep up with staying alive."

"Just as long as you're there to save my ass...Lita…" Harry smiled back.

"Good job of rookie! It's pretty rare to see a person like Lita smile! It's really adorable when she does, especially if it's from a close friend that got her to smile!" Liana laughed, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Seriously?! She rarely smiles?!" Draco asked as Leslie nodded.

"Yes. Even when I became her friend, she barely smiled. It feels good when I do get to see her do it," Leslie blushed.

"It's good to see that we have a surviving rookie on his first mission. Harry Potter, stay strong and alive. We could use a strong guy like you," Gia smiled along.

"Welcome to the team….Harry," Lita grinned, holding out her hand to Harry. Harry took it, giving it a firm shake of gratitude.

" _I've really done it. I'm officially part of this team."_

"You're next ya know?" Liana smirked, facing over to Malfoy.

Draco only stood cold in place, knowing it was his turn to deal with Lita's torturous chores.

"I dare you to make her smile like Potter did," Chelsea whispered to Draco.

" _No fucking way am I going to make her smile,"_ Draco gulped. It was already bad enough Harry had went through enough trouble just for him to be saved by Lita from a dangerous, cold blooded, executioner ten times his size.

"We can thank fate for healing you. You've healed quite significantly from the past few days you've been here," Gia stated.

"Right…." Draco replied nervously.

"Potter, you'll still train under Lita. However, it will be from time to time when your other comrades begin training you with their insight of combat and survival," Gia explained.

"Alright. I will do my best to survive until the end," Harry said, saluting with determination.

Gia only stared into the brave eyes he was giving as she nodded and watched the team disband to heal and rest from the energy they put into battle.

" _So. You've managed to survive your first mission with us? Have I taken you for granted perhaps? More or less, I am kind of anxious to see if you'll really survive this hell of a battle,"_ Gia said to herself. " _If you could manage to survive a battle against dangerous villain, then I want you to stay alive until this is all over."_

…..

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked a soft voice. It wasn't Lita's.

"Leslie? It's….you," Harry replied.

Harry was out by himself, laying under a tree outside of headquarters. The wall that towered over the view of the Outside World had given a cool, refreshing shadow.

Leslie took a seat next down to Harry, with her usual, sweet smile. Harry blushed as she stared at the sky that lingered above the wall that was near their headquarters.

"The boss has decided that you'd be training under me next," Leslie said softly, while blushing.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me," Harry replied. Leslie seemed to be one of the more softer ones of the team. Her tone of her quiet voice was rather soothing than frightening. She even had a small and sweet smile. "So what are you doing here exactly?"

"I came here to relax under this tree to clear my thoughts and relax myself," Leslie replied.

"Oh. Have I taken your spot by accident? I'll move if…." Harry was paused by Leslie shaking her head.

"It's fine. You can stay here," Leslie replied.

"Well, I came here for the same reason too," Harry sighed.

The two remained silent as they both looked up at the blue sky. It was a beauty to look at while listening to the outdoors silently. They felt as if they were in a new world that had suddenly surrounded them. A world where no evil doers would punish them and bring them hell. No titans to wander around and eat up the lives of innocent humans.

"So, why did you decide to join this team and trust us?" Leslie asked. Harry knew she had some kind of point in her question since he was after all, a true member of the team. He had to admit, he wasn't exactly sure of why he joined the rebellion. And why did he decide to trust these dangerous assassins? He hesitated to answer as he turned his gaze away from Leslie's gaze and stared up at the sky.

"I….actually don't really know," Harry replied. " _That was a stupid answer! Even this nice girl could kill me!"_

"I see," Leslie answered calmly. Harry paused and looked down at her. She was looking up at the sky like he was, smiling sweetly. "Sometimes, people don't know why they really chose what they did. They choose for a purpose, or if others have chosen for them."

Choice. It was along the lines of deciding for difficult decisions. Especially since Harry had to go through many obstacles to find his place, especially in a rebellion of assassins. The sound of it had rung in his ears like a church bell going off many times. Why did he exactly join the rebellion. He felt as if he had chosen the rebellion just not to stop the empire, but as if fate had brought him to the Wings of Fire.

Harry could see that Leslie must've thought the same thing, along with everyone else when they were recruited. They have chosen to turn themselves against humanity, but not just for their good, but as if something had brought everyone to the decision to carry a heavy burden. Voices from hell calling out to them, ready to await them in the eternal fire.

The team did not care about the burden they will have to carry with them. He could already feel that none of them regret their choices to kill and form as many enemies as possible. Each and every one of them had something to look forward to in their future, until they had learnt the true intentions and cruelty that had been brought to this planet from remorse, and sorrow, and evil deep within. Their pure innocence has left their bodies, knowing they can't take back from what they have already done. Time could not turn back it's hours, and it will continue moving forward.

And this is what Harry has decided to do. Kill until the battle has won. He'll kill until every evil of the empire is wiped out and dead. He'll even kill titans that will continue to destroy and devour humanity. He'll kill for his fight for survival.

"But I'll stay and remain loyal to this rebellion until it's all over," Harry added. Just as he thought, the team did not only fight for good, but their benefits of their lives.

Harry felt that each and every one of them did not always enjoy killing. They wanted to kill for their freedom and their future lives. Although, the risk and consequences of killing did gamble with their lives, since they could get themselves killed for every crime they have committed.

"You're very brave and confident with whatever outcome they'll be," Leslie said to Harry quietly, but loud enough to hear. He could see that she was very embarrassed and nervous to make that statement, but it was not the only time he's heard that statement. Others he's once cared for had always told him about his rash, but brave decisions in a dangerous situation.

"Oh….I see…" Harry replied. He was kind of getting very tired of hearing that statement. Ever since he had joined the Survey Corps, he had to deal with loss of comrades and deaths of many people who had a life to look forward to. He felt as if they hadn't been given enough time to live, and had died for no reason. He felt as if it was all his fault. All because it began with the death of his mother, and onwards with his aunt, then the other soldiers that had given their lives for humanity.

"I know how it feels sometimes….when you're told something you've already been told, but you don't feel the energy inside you," Leslie said. She could tell by the tone of Harry's voice had not been something he had been introduced to or complemented with.

"How does it feel to carry all of that burden with you?" Harry asked Leslie, as she thought to herself for a moment. She had been one of the first members of the rebellion ever since was recruited to the team. She had more of the experience of killing and hearing the cries of her victims.

"Well, it does feel good sometimes to end it all. However, the cries of agony and pain of our victims does sometimes haunt me. You have to admit that they too have feelings like us, and are human like us. When the unexpected happens, you can feel their pain and remorse. They'll use it to manipulate their wrong doings and revenge."

Leslie had worded that with such insight. Harry knew she had a point that even villains have a life too, but are in a web of lies and bitter confusion from anger and hatred. They just want what's best for them. He could already feel what it's like to be them after last night's battle with Kruger. Kruger only wanted to stop hallucinating from every victim he killed, and Lita had ended it all. The consequences of revenge and killing can lead to an eventual death of one's life.

"I see. That's a very good point," Harry replied.

"Well, you see, I could never really know what's like to embrace the pain and sorrows of my enemies. But it's almost like I can feel it, and that they would be put down soon enough by us so all of it can end," Leslie replied blushing. "We're all just…..humans. We do things we don't understand and are often put into difficult situations and obstacles we have to face. No matter how young or old we are, we'll never fully understand this cruel and beautiful life we've been given."

….

" _We're all just…..humans. We do things we don't understand and are often put into difficult situations and obstacles we have to face. No matter how young or old we are, we'll never fully understand this cruel and beautiful life we've been given."_

"What is that thing?!"

"I've never seen anything like it before!"

"It's even bigger than the Colossal Titan!"

Dark storm clouds roared and circled in the distance ahead at the heart of the empire, the capital. A monstrous creature more frightening than the Colossal Titan had emerged from the spot, with a devilish emotion.

"I've never seen any titan like _that_ before!"

"It's like a demon!"

Harry was standing on the wall of District 11, gathered with many other folk who were quickly being evacuated before anything bad could happen. From the looks of it, the titan appeared to be preparing to wipe out the entire empire, and if no one was going to do something soon, all of humanity will be lost.

"I….I can't stand here…and watch her fight it….."

A girl with brunette hair and green eyes was standing next to Harry, trembling with fear, eyes watering at the sight.

"We have no choice. We've got to get out of here," replied an older woman, with black hair and black eyes. Her hand was holding onto her daughter's, asking it to never leave.

"But….she's done everything for us! I'm not going to stand here and watch her die!" the daughter was ready to dart off into the direction. Her mother's grip had stopped her from continuing any further.

"NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO! Not after your twin sister Sayaka, that I had lost twice! Not you too."

Both the females were crying, grief filling up their eyes. Harry wasn't sure of what he was seeing. Was this the past, present, or future? Who is the girl and her mother and what was that devilish titan that had appeared to be destroying the empire?

"I didn't want to lose my sister either, but I'm not going to lose Isabel!" the brunette had jumped off the wall and used her maneuver gear to swing her over houses and buildings.

That name had rung in Harry's ear again. Isabel.

"No way. Is this "Isabel", fighting that thing on her own?" Harry asked himself. Although the questioned seemed out of line and ridiculous.

"I'm going too!"

"Count me in!"

More and more soldiers who Harry assumed to be close allies followed suite after the brunette, as they all drew their weapons, ready to fight such a creature that could get each and every human being killed.

….

Harry had shot himself awake again, the moonlight glowing right through his window. What was that dream he had once again? It was another one of those nights where Harry had asked himself about getting a good night sleep. He had never had one in years ever since the attack in his home district. All he could do was try to sleep for the rest of the remaining darkness until dawn had showed up.


	13. Leslie Turner

**Leslie Turner**

After that eventful night of fighting, and a day of resting, Harry knew he would be starting on some more training with someone else. He dreaded on the idea due to exhausting from the night that had given him yet another terrifying vision. He rubbed his eyes awake as he reached for his glasses from the stand next to him. He placed them onto his face as he blinked to see that he apparently wasn't alone.

" _Wow. Since when did she get in here?"_

Leslie was asleep on the cushion of the bed, smiling peacefully asleep. He did not remember hearing Leslie getting into his room to wake him up. As soon as Leslie felt the bed covers move, she opened her eyes rubbing them as her glasses fell right out of her face. She turned the other direction, facing the window, as she bowed down.

"Good morning…" Leslie said quietly. Her eyes were squinting as she looked around in confusion, wondering why everything was blurry all of a sudden. "AH! Not again! Where are my glasses?!" she exclaimed, spinning and groping around frantically for her glasses.

" _She probably isn't wearing her strap on glasses today…."_ Harry said to himself.

"Oh. Man am I so clumsy," Leslie sighed, as she picked up her glasses which apparently fell onto the bed. "My apologies if I've awaken you too soon."

"Oh no, it's fine," Harry replied.

"You look exhausted. Did you sleep alright?" Leslie asked, noticing the heavy and drowsy look within Harry's eyes.

"It's not big deal," Harry lied while he laughed nervously. He couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had last night and the huge titan that was ready to destroy the empire. More or less, he had never seen that part in his previous visions, meaning that the titan could be a new threat.

"Alright. Where shall I start?"

….

"I'm quite surprised. You aren't as bad as Potter," Gia smirked.

"AREN'T AS BAD?! COME ON! DON'T I DESERVE SOME CREDIT FOR COOKING A DECENT MEAL?!" Draco shouted in irritation.

"You could do a little better on the grilling!" Chelsea sighed, taking small bites from her chicken.

"Oh come on aren't I enough?!"

"Your cooking is passable enough," Lita replied. Everyone else in the room was trying to hold back laughter from his outburst.

"Passable?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"When Harry is done with Leslie I'm claiming him next!" Liana exclaimed, raising her hand with excitement.

"Anyways, I believe I may have found a possible ally to this rebellion," Gia announced as all glances turned to her. "The Northern Isles. They not only have a strong leader and military, but pose as a potential threat to the empire. With us, being against our own empire, we can make arrangements to affiliate with this group that can help us defeat our empire much faster."

…

"You're doing great!"

Harry was out on the courtyard of the assassin's headquarters. Although it was small, it was enough for such a small team to live in. Harry was doing pushes while Leslie had sat on his back reading a book.

"Whew! I could use a break!" Harry said, as Leslie nodded, getting off of his back. Harry went over to find a bucket of cool water to splash all over himself.

"I have to say, you've improved quite well," Leslie smiled as Harry dried himself with a towel.

"You know a lot on this kind of stuff. My memory is a little fuzzy, but we attended the same school, right? And you were in RavenClaw house?" Harry asked as Leslie nodded.

"Yes. Thanks to the knowledge it possessed for me, I've conducted a lot of the team's plans and actions for killing our targets. A number of them had ended up successful," Leslie replied.

"So how come I don't really see you a lot? Is that what you're doing most of the time?" Harry asked.

Leslie looked back blushing, as she shut her book and put it beside her.

"Well, let's just say I'm not really fit for doing even the simplest of chores for everyone," Leslie spoke quietly, as she looked down at her hands nervously.

"Not fit?" Harry questioned. Why wouldn't she be?

"Michiru and Lita are the head deputies or captains I say of the crew since they are the strongest. Then we have Cato who blacksmiths weapons for us. Then we have Liana and Chelsea who help in medical aid, and I just do the planning for missions," Leslie replied.

"Haven't you tried to do something different other than that?" Harry asked. Leslie her finger at the bottom of her chin, blushing in embarrassment.

"I tried cleaning for Lita, but I kinda made much of a bigger mess. I also tried blacksmithing with Cato, but I nearly set his blacksmithing shack on fire. I tried to help Liana with feeding and grooming the horses, but most of them got away and we had to steal new ones. I tried helping Michiru sort out and organize his weapons, but some of them were too heavy and I ended up breaking some important things inside. And finally there's Chelsea. I was trying to wash some laundry, but I might've washed her with it."

" _Actually washing Chelsea doesn't seem too bad,"_ Harry thought to himself. At the same time, he had to feel sorry for Leslie, who appeared to be quite clumsy.

"I can't really do anything right. However, Gia told me to do what satisfied me the most. I was mostly satisfied with books and reading. It's what I love the most. When I was little, I wanted to become a scholar and a teacher maybe. That was until…..." Leslie smiled until a shadow had covered her face. Her shoulders were shaking as Harry stopped in his place.

"Oh, I didn't mean to start up anything you'd prefer not to talk about," Harry said as Leslie sniffled and shook her head.

"No. Don't worry about it," Leslie smiled, forcing the tears out of her eyes. Her glasses fell off her face as she tried to wipe the tears away. "Not again."

Leslie looked up, her sapphire eyes shining in the afternoon sunlight. Harry had to admit, she looked better without them. Leslie continued groping for her glasses until she could feel one of the lenses touch her finger.

"So, since you asked me why I decided to trust this rebellion and join, what made you join exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well, like I said, I've always wanted to be a scholar when I was little…..."

" _Mommy, this book is amazing!" said a young Leslie as she placed her book down._

" _Aren't you hardworking little girl?" replied Leslie's mother._

 _It felt like I was in my own universe within the many books I've read. I wanted to study a lot, since it made my mother happy. That's why I wanted to become a scholar. I was homeschooled and I could learn a lot faster from my mother and father's teachings. That's why I could read a little better than other children at my age._

 _I never knew what life was like outside of my house, so I wanted to see what that was like. I soon started walking around with my father whenever he ran errands. There were so many people out there. I've always thought about how people would react when they saw me, because I never really hang around outside._

 _But that kind of went wrong. I accidentally ran into an older boy much taller than me. He had giant friends with him too. All they did was laugh and scoff at the amount of books I happened to be carrying with me that day, and shoved me and ruined all the books I had._

 _I thought that day couldn't get any worse when my father and I returned home. He and my mother wanted to discuss some things, but it went wrong when my mother suddenly screamed and got so angry with him. I've never heard Mother scream at Father so loudly before, so I ran up to my room and hid until they stopped fighting._

 _Later that evening on the day they fought, Father came into my room and explained why he and Mother had a little fight. Father said he wanted to enlist in the military, so he can fight for humanity and save it. He also talked about the Outside World. Instead of feeling worried or afraid, I got interested into that topic._

 _The Outside World. It was a world that traveled beyond the walls of our empire. A beautiful world. Yet there were monsters out there that lurked and guarded that world, forbidding us to see it. That's why Father wanted to join the military so badly._

"Huh. The Outside World. My friend Hermione has brought that up a couple times," Harry said pausing Leslie as Leslie smiled to the look of interest in Harry's face.

 _Although it was illegal to own books on such a topic as the Outside World, I still wanted to read upon them. Everything in it was so beautiful. I never knew such a world existed. I was on Father's side of joining the military so he could see it and fight titans for it._

 _Mother was opposed to the idea. She didn't want to lose her own husband, and pressured him to stay with us. Sometimes their fights grew so scary, I tried to distract myself with the book about the Outside World. Eventually, my father grew sick and tired of my mother's begging, so he gave up on trying to join the military._

" _Daddy, would you be mad if I joined the military when I grow old too?" the young Leslie asked her father._

" _Mommy wouldn't be too pleased since she already doesn't want me joining. But I want you to do something for me my dear Leslie," her father replied chuckling while ruffling his daughter's hair._

" _What should I do?" Leslie asked._

" _Don't let people change what you really want to do. Do what your gut tells you to do, and you'll go far in life."_

"Huh. Your parents didn't get divorced. Lucky you," Harry said.

"Yep. At least my mother wasn't bothersome enough for my father to split up," Leslie replied.

 _At first, I didn't seem to understand what that meant at the time, and despite the age I was at. I wasn't sure what I really wanted to do. So I just took that as a note to keep for myself._

 _One night however, was one of the worst nights of my life. It was hell that had broken loose. I was in bed, reading really late at night with the book about the Outside World. I was enjoying something until I heard a scream downstairs. I ran to see what the commotion was all about. I felt like I was in some sort of trance at the time, because there lied my father on the floor, stained in blood._

" _RUN LESLIE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mother screamed as I stood in place frozen in fear, unsure of what I should do about this._

 _Three criminals had made an intrusion in our home. They must've been drunk or something, but none of us have never seen them before. One of them had a large knife with them too, and it was stained with Father's blood._

 _I watched as my mother fought the criminals until they had finally got to her, and finished her off. She lay on the floor next to Father, both faces showing terrified expressions._

 _The criminals tried to go after me, but I ran out of the back door and managed to hide and escape from them. They were eventually caught and executed. I was sent to live with relatives, never again to feel the same when I read about the Outside World._

 _I missed both of my parents so dearly. Especially since I felt bad about Father's dream to see the Outside World by joining the military. I was alone, and afraid. All I could do was read to forget about whatever happened to my parents, but it was never the same. I missed talking and sharing my thoughts with my parents. I missed my warm and happy home. I missed it all. I was still made fun of from the village kids, and my parents weren't there to comfort me anymore._

 _But then, I met Lita. Since we both happened to be from the same district, she knew a little about me. She gave me comfort as soon as I told her about what happened to my parents. She told me of how braver I was than any of the other kids, no matter how shy or quiet I was. She told me my desire to see the Outside World was strong, and that I was willing to defend that at all costs. I considered Lita to be one of my first real friends I've ever had._

 _That was when Father's statement all started to make sense now. He told me to stick with my gut and that I should do what I desire the most. And from there on, I've decided to join the military. I wanted my father to see that I have joined the Survey Corps to see the Outside World, so I could make him proud._

"Man. I know how it feels," Harry sighed, frowning down at his feet. He couldn't keep track of how many times he could hear his mother's screams as she tried to protect him from Lord Voldemort. Leslie had to see it all, especially since she was only a very young girl.

"That's right. You had to go through that too didn't you?" Leslie asked.

"Yes. Although, I never got to know my father. He was in the Survey Corps, but he died ten months after I was born," Harry replied. "The only woman that I called my mother was my aunt. She took me in as soon as my mother died. She treated me like I was her son, and wanted to protect me no matter what happened.

Harry clenched his fists tightly after a flashback of her had suddenly come to him. He was never there to defend her when a titan was going to devour her, and he regrets it to this day for being naive and rash about thinking of against titans.

"I made a promise to avenge my father and my aunt. I will do the same for my mother since it was the empire's responsibility for her death," Harry growled.

After Harry took in a few deep breaths to calm down, he went back to talking about Leslie. "So what gave you to guts to kill people over titans?"

"I've killed people even before I joined this rebellion. The same goes for Lita," Leslie continued.

 _The capital had decided to take in any lost or orphaned children in to train for them. They ranged from ages 9-13. We were all placed in an arena where we were trained to survive and fight to the death. They also threw in prisoners and dangerous animals in there for us to kill. It was like nothing but hell in there._

 _Then, our ruler who trained us, had set us lose in the empire to kill innocents. However, I was relaxed when I did it. If only I was that strong enough to kill those criminals that killed my parents._

"Have you or Lita ever seen the ruler?" Harry asked.

"No. Lita couldn't remember what he looked like either, yet she was the closest she could get to him," Leslie replied, disappointment in her tone.

 _However, after the fall of District 4, I wasn't sure if I would be strong enough for the scouts, so I joined the MPs. When I found out about the assassins, I wanted to hunt them down, feeling betrayed by my own best friend. But when I found out the truth about this empire, I decided to side with the rebellion and fight until the end. It was a promise I made so I can fight for what I really wanted._

"Wow. You must've gone through a lot. I can't even imagine to feel what it would be like," Harry said.

"It's not just me, but everyone else here had a really rough past. We all have each other, and that's important," Leslie replied, smiling.

Deep within her eyes, Harry could see that she had cared about her team so deeply, that her love for each and every one of them was cherished. Harry was anxious to know more about everyone else, and what they have gone through. He wanted to see why everyone else cared about each other, and how they won't stop until they defeat their enemy.

"They're like…..family," Leslie said softly.

" _Family….."_ Harry repeated in his head. He knew he was never going to get his old family back, but if he connects more and more with his team, they'll be a different story for him. The word was so strong for him, he could never imagine unrelated people who turned into assassins would be considered family. But each and every one of the teammates came from a different story and different past, and Harry wanted to know more.

"You guys must be very close," Harry said as Leslie nodded.

"Although I feel pretty useless, they still care about me no matter what," Leslie replied.

"No," Harry replied smiling as Leslie paused in confusion. "I think you're wonderful. You understand how we feel sometimes, and you don't take it for granted. You're willing to share anything so deep to connect with anyone who's gone through a similar situation. Leslie, you understand what it feels like to feel confused or alone."

Leslie sat in her place, thinking for a moment. This was the first time she has been noticed for these kinds of feelings from someone. She did understand what it was like to be alone and so confused in the world. Even lost and afraid. She and Harry had both lost their parents when they were very young children, as she smiled knowing that is what the two had in common. Both of them were afraid and confused, lost in the cruel world. And both of them will be killing and fighting for their freedom from the empire.

…

"So Wings of Fire, you've managed to kill off my executioner? How flattering," the lord growled, pounding his fist on the table, causing his water to spill.

"General Black, I want you to gather all of the strongest MP officers out there. Get ones that our my loyal followers with high potential," the lord ordered Lilith as she bowed down.

"Yes my lord. Soon, all of those weaklings will perish."

"I also have a mission for you Black. And don't disappointment me if you fail. We cannot afford to have this empire defeated by the Wings of Fire."

Lilith's eyes lit up with excitement as they shined with interest. She was ready to kill at her most dangerous state at any costs.

"Anything for you my lord."

…

"Harry?"

Harry had turned around to see Leslie right behind him. It was nightfall where the evening was warm, and many stars shone in the sky with a bright full moon. Harry had decided to have some time to himself to sit and think about things.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Leslie asked. "It's getting late, you don't want to catch a cold while you're out here."

"No," Harry replied as a sniffle was heard. Tears fell to the ground as looked down at his trembling hands. "It's just, I lost my parents and my aunt. I'm really worried about my friends and if our enemy would get to them before I can. I don't want that to happen. More or less, you guys took me in, and I don't want to lose any of you either."

Leslie paused in her place, feeling sorrowful at the sight and love of a friend. For her, it was the first time she's seen grief from him.

"I'm never really going to see my family again until I die aren't I? It's just….I thought I had accepted that. Everyone thinks I'm a brave hero that saved them all from Lord Voldemort, but in reality….I'm weak without anyone there to care for me."

It was hard feeling pressured and expected the best all because he was a hero. Harry didn't feel like a hero ever since he had lost his aunt. All he cared about was joining the Survey Corps to make his family proud, but at the same time, he felt as if he had failed them, and all of his friends who he left to join a dangerous rebellion against the empire.

Harry suddenly felt arms wrap around his upper body. Arms that were rather warm and tender. Arms that had reminded Harry of Lily and Petunia. Arms that had brought comfort and relief.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about this. So go ahead and cry as much as you need to," Leslie said as Harry smiled a little nodding and sniffling.

"Has anyone else here ever cried?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes you can see it, but the rest of us bottle it up sometimes," Leslie replied.

"I see. It must be hard to express it sometimes," Harry said.

"Sometimes, letting out your emotions can make you feel a little better."

It did feel much better. Especially since Leslie was around to comfort him. Although Harry had found her a little frightening and scary at times, she had such a kind heart on the inside. That's what Harry had liked about her.

"Leslie…..thank you."

Leslie only smiled back and looked up at the sky with Harry quietly, as they both silently grinned at the beautiful sight.

" _I should be thanking you Harry. I've found my way to be...useful."_

…..

"What?! No way," Gia exclaimed, upon reading a letter she had just received from Bill Weasley. She dropped the parchment as it floated down to the ground, while she slammed her fist on the table with anger boiling inside her.

"What? What's going on?" Michiru asked.

"The Northern Isles, their empire's been wiped out completely! Everyone is dead!" Gia exclaimed.

"How could they have been wiped out?!" Michiru added.

"I have to agree. They have a strong military, so I don't see why they couldn't of been defeated. More or less, I don't think titans were a potential cause in their fall since the empire lives in much colder conditions," Gia replied, thinking to herself.

"Then it could've been none other than another enemy or military that would have driven them to death," Michiru stated.

"True. It probably is."

"So then. What are we going to do now?" Lita asked.

"It will still be up to us to take this empire down no matter how many of us there will be in the end. I'm not going to sit here any longer and watch more innocent lives be taken," Gia replied, her face darkening with a sense of relentlessness and failure.

"Commander, does this mean we're going to start pushing ourselves a little more?" Michiru asked.

"Unfortunately yes. My impatience for freedom is beginning to grow and I cannot afford to wait any longer," Gia replied. "I want to start our mission with finding out who else is siding with the empire. They could pose a potential threat against us. Then, we'll find out what Dumbledore intended for us to complete."

…..

"No way! An empire wiped out that easily?!" Cato exclaimed.

"Seriously?!" Harry and Draco added in unison.

"Yes. Commander Matsuda can't afford to wait much longer. Both of your training will be from time to time from whenever we can get to it. For now, all of us will try and get ourselves out there a little bit and do some spying. We don't know who else we could be up against," Michiru explained.

"Also, it is rumored that the king is gathering up some trusted, loyal followers to battle up against us. As soon as their affiliation forms, then it's they we'll be up against," Lita added.

" _Looks like we're done for,"_ Draco said to himself nervously.

"I've heard he's been wanting to do that for quite awhile now," Draco said as all gazes turned to him. "I was once an MP officer, but I never did much for him. I ended up here because he wanted to punish my family for a foolish thing my father had done. Well it was all on me too when I failed to kill Dumbledore, and my professor had taken my place for that."

"I'm more ready to beat someone ass for making you go through hell," Liana growled, punching her fists tightly.

"And from there on out, is that when we're going to take action against the capital?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes. As soon as we find out what Dumbledore wanted with us, it's now or never we'll make hell break loose on the king," Lita replied.

"It's about time, because I'm ready to kill this bitch!" Liana hissed.

"Leslie, we need you to conduct a very good strategy for us to spy and scout the cities. We're planning on starting in the heart of this empire, the home of our many enemies," Michiru ordered as Leslie nodded once.

"Harry, you and Chelsea are going to go on a little mission as a part of your training. Draco will be coming with Lita and I," Michiru said, facing Harry as his body went cold. Draco let out a small sigh of relief since Michiru didn't seem too bad. Lita on the other hand, was more demanding and a pushover for training. More or less, Draco could not really understand why she is so cold and socially awkward.

"No fair! I wanted him next!" Liana moaned.

" _SHE'S EVEN WORSE!"_ Harry screamed internally in his mind.

" _Damn it. I have a bad feeling about handling this idiot,"_ Chelsea noted to herself as she blushed and crossed her arms.

"Shut it Hiro. I'm sure my sister can handle him for just one day," Cato hissed in annoyance.

"Says the perverted idiot that decided to spy on me while I was changing yesterday!" Liana shouted back, shaking Cato violently while Cato was smiling in a trance of lovesickness.

"Enough. You can save your punishments for later," Lita groaned.

"Liana, we're going to need more horses. See if we have enough to afford more," Michiru told Liana as she nodded saluting.

"Cato, we could really use your blacksmithing skills on more weapons."

"Right," Cato replied.

"Lita and I will do most of the scouting and spying while we're out at the capital . Since we'll all be splitting up to gather the things we need, we'll be able to see what we can gather from different people we suspect as enemies."

"When are we going to begin exactly?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Lita replied.

"Tomorrow?!" Harry repeated nervously.

" _I can already see he's really looking forward to this,"_ Chelsea sighed to herself. Harry was standing in place nervously, whether he liked it or not, he was going to deal with a sassy and brat of a girl for training.

" _I'll probably die under her training to be honest,"_ Harry sighed, leaning over. " _Why can't I just stick with Leslie or have someone else on this team?"_


	14. Scouting The Capital

**A/N: Story is now on Wattpad if you prefer reading that publishing site over this one! You can search my username: SailorAkame87 and find it there! And a note that the Wattpad version of this will have more explicit and mature content if you want to know more details since this site restricts it. Plus, a couple elements on there will be different from here.**

 **Scouting The Capital**

Scouting the capital isn't too hard right? Unless you're with an annoying, rude, red-headed, pig-tailed, bratty girl younger than you, amd has the authority to train you for the day. That is what Harry had to deal with first thing in the morning as a part of his training.

"It's nice we have the day to goof off a little!" Chelsea twinkled as she looked around for anything interesting to buy.

"You're not on any of the wanted posters?" Harry asked.

"Nope! Only four of us are if you haven't noticed. Gia, Michiru, Leslie and Lita," Chelsea replied.

"What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked, letting out a sigh of boredom.

"Scouting this city obviously. We're really supposed to be keeping on watch of enemies. Unless you haven't been paying attention!" Chelsea sassed, which had irritated Harry a lot more than he had already hated her. More or less her taste in her attitude towards everyone.

" _This girl will be the death of me I swear."_ Harry sighed to himself, wishing to not be with her in the first place. " _More or less, I hope I don't draw too much attention after that kill Lita and I had brought upon Kruger."_

….

"Now. Try to drink this once in a while to risk exposure. It's already clear you're someone who's missing now," Lita said as she, Michiru, and Draco all stood in front of his missing poster.

"Alright," Draco replied, as he took the vial of the Polyjuice Potion with him. "I'm assuming you two will have to do it too?"

Michiru and Lita nodded in unison.

" _Whelp. Looks like I'm going to get lost trying to find them since we'll all be disguised as someone else."_

Draco had really dreaded to even be with stuck with the commander's head deputies. Not only that they are one of the stronger ones, but they'll both be able to easily hunt him down and kill him if he decides to do something stupid.

"Man, it's been ages since I've even been here. Father and Mother must be really worried about me," Draco said.

"I know. Don't even think about going to them. Understood?" Lita ordered as Draco nodded. Her tone in her voice had frightened him a little.

"Y-yeah. Okay," Draco replied nervously.

"Again, just don't do anything stupid like Potter did the past couple of days," Lita sighed wishing Draco does not do the same.

"O-okay," Dracp replied. Although he was very impatient and wanted to get the mission over with. More or less, just to get away from the two.

"Alright. Let's begin," Michiru said as the three pulled out their vials of Polyjuice Potion.

Once again, it was not a pleasant thing to drink. As soon as the three had drunk the potion, the three were at the point of collapsing and using the wall of support.

"Damn it! What kind of mad wizard decide to create this fucking potion?!" Draco coughed, feeling sick in the stomach from the taste of it.

"Well, for the least of it, we can't really blame him. As of now, there's no spell that can alter our appearance," Michiru replied, but inside himself, he had agreed completely.

"So we'll just have to deal with all of this shit," Lita moaned.

As soon as the potion did it's magic, the three were able to contain themselves from the sickening taste and feeling.

"Are we ready to scout the city then?" Lita asked.

"I...guess….." Draco replied, still feeling like he was going to vomit.

….

"Hey loser, keep up would ya?" Chelsea moaned as Harry sighed in the background, drooping over his body.

"We've been walking for hours! Can we get some kind of break here?" Harry complained.

"Quit your moping! You can walk by yourself! Consider it an exercise!" Chelsea snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance.

" _What are you my mother?!"_ Harry hissed, but he continued to walk. " _I can't believe I have to deal with this bitch for quite awhile."_

"Keep your eyes open. We've gotta act like we're normal civilians," Chelsea ordered. Harry sighed, nodding as he followed her around.

…

"So Malfoy. I would like to know more about the whereabouts of the capital," Lita said, sitting at a table outside with Draco. Michiru was on watch right near them.

"Oh…." Draco replied nervously. "Well, I guess you can consider me a spy, but I'm not sure about of how much of a help I can be."

"Even if you give us a little bit of information, we'll still be able to delve deeper into it. Enough you have is enough we'll have. Remember, your life is depending on ours, so you have to trust us for the time being," Lita replied, her cold, dark stare looking into Malfoy's eyes.

"Uh...yes! I'll give as much as I know," Draco replied, shooting up nervously. " _Right. She will kill me if I screw things up. I wonder if Potter agrees with me. Things get really awkward being around her."_

"Alright. I'll explain from what I know," Draco said, as he started calming down.

 _It was as soon as I joined the Military Police. Right from the start, I felt like I was going to have a good time with everyone, especially my friends that are joining. Plus, I would be meeting new people as well, so I imagined we'd all become a really great team._

 _My friends Pansy and Theodore were the top ranks of our squad, so I didn't feel too nervous about doing the legion alone._

"Whatever happened to those two goons of yours?" Lita asked about his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, pausing Draco. Draco sighed, with an irritated look.

"Well, they thought I was crazy for signing up for such a "death penalty", so I quit being friends with them as they continue to go to school."

 _I knew this legion shouldn't be too much of a problem, since I'll not only be collecting taxes and fighting crime. However, it didn't turn out to be the way I imagined it would. As soon as the MPs recruited us rookies, things turned out differently than we expected. The first couple of weeks didn't really turn out well. My friends and I would catch the upper officers drinking and gambling. Since we have one of the bigger powers in the military, we were free to do whatever we please. However, I felt it as our duty for our king to bring justice to this empire._

 _Not only do the upper officers get drunk, but they abuse us like we're their servants and house elves. They love to leave all the work to us rookies and drink and gamble for their pleasure. It sickened me and my comrades a lot. One of our comrades that was a rookie went crazy because he felt the need to fix the Military Police and the disposition they were in. However, he met a cruel fate when we was accused of interfering with the upper powers and he was sent to prison. However, it's been forever and I've never heard from him ever since._

"Is that all they do? Sit on their fat, lazy asses all day so they can drink and gamble?" Lita questioned.

"No. There's more," Draco replied, continuing.

 _There are a couple MP officers that don't seem to be gambling or drinking all the time. There's your one friend Leslie who seemed to do most of the tax jobs, and this girl named Selena Walsh and Alice Elliot, two girls who went to school with us. Mt friend Blaise Zabini who is as normal as I was. And a guy named Yuki Nakanishi, who's a little socially awkward and a complete idiot. And your sister, who's a little creepy._

"I don't care about who's normal. Just get on with who could pose as a possible threat," Lita said, in a snappy tone.

"Fine…."

 _There are a couple upper officers that do freak me out a little. They are more of the king's loyal followers rather than what normal MP officers do._

Lita's eyes shined with interest. "Do you think they could be doing his nasty work?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I think so," Draco replied.

"Do you know who's among them?"

 _Well, there's Commander Lilith Black who is head commander, who prefers to be called General Black. Captain Regulus Black, her right hand man. Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and my father. That's all I know. There could be more, but I believe they're just his weapons. They've been acting more like officers rather than drinking and gambling like everyone else did. They look so serious and of power and authority over us._

"Lilith Black. Why does that sound more important than her just being a commander?" Lita asked herself.

"Important? I guess I can ask the same. She really does not like weaklings and she'll scare the hell out of you," Draco explained.

"Is that all you know?" Lita asked.

"Well, since you went under the king's training, we can both agree on that we don't really know his appearance," Draco asked.

"It's settled for now then. We'll have to do more research later."

…

"Am I an idiot for getting lost," Harry mumbled to himself. Chelsea was pretty small, it was easy for her to wander off on her own without being seen. Well, she was as tall as Leslie was, but her attitude makes Harry think she's more of a way younger teenager.

" _HOW DARE YOU LET MY LITTLE SISTER WANDER OFF LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD EASILY GO AFTER HER!"_

"Damn it! Cato is going to kill me for this!" Harry shouted, pulling his hair. "But then again, she kind of hates it when she's called weak. More or less, I think she'll yell at me for losing track of her."

"Hello there young citizen!" said a voice. Harry turned behind him to see a girl saluting from right behind him. She had tan skin and black hair tied in a ponytail. She had onyx colored eyes. Her jacket had a Military Police symbol as Harry assumed she was from the bridgate.

"Oh, you must be from the Military Police," Harry said.

"That's right!" the girl twinkled. "I am Mila Kraser! As a supporting officer for her fellow citizens, I sensed that you were in some kind of trouble and distress!"

" _Man you sound so cheesy!"_ Harry said staring at Mila like she was a maniac that had just been brainwashed.

"And I shall help in assisting you into whatever trouble there is!" Mila smiled in a way that gave Harry the creeps.

"I...well….just got lost from whereever I was going," Harry said. " _I've got to be careful. Chelsea did say that not all officers are good or drunken. Some are extreme, loyal, followers, that they're secretly doing the work of the king. I think I'll keep my eye on this girl."_

"Okay! Where to?!" Mila smiled grabbing Harry's hand as he stood in place nervously blushing. More or less, she was way more annoying than Chelsea.

"Where is that idiot?!" Chelsea hissed suddenly noticing her trainee was out of her sight. "I swear, he's a really, stupid, kid."

…

"I want to give you a heads up and a fair warning in case you ever get lost again," Mila said as Harry sighed, ready to leave right from the spot.

"Okay…."

"See these people right there on the wanted posters?!" Mila said pointing to the posters Harry has seen over a thousand times. And the fact that he was going to hear from someone again that the Wings of Fire were very dangerous people.

"These criminals are wanted for treason. Keep an eye out for them okay? They could bring potential harm. Which is why I, Mila Kraser, the soldier of absolute justice is here to rid anyone of evil!" Mila exclaimed saluting.

" _She does sound like a threat. I gotta get to Chelsea and warn here about this particular girl. She does not seem promising enough to be an ordinary officer."_

"Well, thanks for that. I think this was the place I was looking for," Harry said, wishing for this creep to leave already.

"Okay then! I shall go back to headquarters and send in some daily reports!" Mila called back, running towards the MP headquarters.

" _I've got to be careful! Wings of Fire, you're responsible for the pain I'm going through right now!"_ Mila growled to herself in her head as she continued running. " _I will not prevail! Justice always prevails!"_

"There you are you idiot!"

Harry felt a firm slap across his face as he looked down to see an angry red-headed girl glaring up at him.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I got lost! You're too tiny for me to even see you!" Harry shouted.

"TINY?! I'm only 5'4 and you call that tiny?!" Chelsea protested back.

"Of course! You're obviously not as tall as Liana or Lita!" Harry hissed.

"Well they're three to four inches taller than I am! Can't you even see the difference with your blind eyes?! It's not even too much of a difference!" Chelsea yelled.

The arguing continued as the two started drawing attention. People from left to right were either confused or amused. Suddenly, a man dressed in a priest uniform walked up towards the arguing couple.

"You two seemed to be in such distress. Set aside your differences and make peace with one another."

"Peace?! With this bitch?!" Harry shouted.

"Bitch?! Why you…." Chelsea growled ready to dodge and take Harry down.

"Calm down my folk. You two have not seen it yet. The red string of fate has laid it's thread on your delicate finger, and it's tying you two together."

"Uh….." both Harry and Chelsea said at the same time, blushing in embarrassment. In their opinion, the man was rather drawing more attention about their attitude of acting like a married couple.

"This guy has gotta be drunk…" Harry whispered to Chelsea as Chelsea nodded in agreement.

"Let's just leave…." Chelsea whispered back as the two started backing away.

"That idiot…." Harry said as Chelsea followed right next to him.

"That's a man from the Order of The Walls. They worship such a useless wall," Chelsea grumbled. "And I hope you like a girl like Leslie."

"Leslie?! Me like her?!" Harry shouted in embarrassment.

"Do you really want to start up another scene again?!" Chelsea hissed. She looked down at the ground blushing while showing an ashamed face. Harry was surprised to see her suddenly change in such a way.

"Chelsea….I….." Harry started.

"Just shut up. It's none of your concern about my whereabouts…." Chelsea said looking at the ground, a shadow looming over her eyes.

Harry followed after her, not saying another word. He wondered why she was looking at him in such a way. And why would she ask if he liked Leslie. Sure she was a nice friend and all, but he never imagined it going far in a relationship with Leslie. And he had to admit, Leslie was strong, and beautiful human being, who had suffered a lot. Not matter what, he knew that Leslie was forcing herself to fight for what she believes in. And that her future she believes in will come to her.

Chelsea on the other hand, was pretty demanding from what Harry had learned from her so far. Although she seems pretty satisfied with her teammates, she could never really get along with Harry. Harry had already hated her from the minute he began speaking to her, but he really wanted to know more about her. He really wanted to see who she really was other than seeing her as just a bratty, teenage girl.

" _Chelsea...I know you're not who you are. And I know I'll learn more about you when you're ready."_

…

"Hey Ackerman," Draco said as Lita shot back in annoyance.

"Be careful about what name you use in public," Lita snapped.

"Sorry. Damn me for being such an idiot," Draco replied nervously. " _Damn I really can't stand her to be honest."_

"Just don't get us arrested," Michiru smirked.

"How's that supposed to comfort me?!" Draco hissed.

"Scared Drake?" Lita asked as Draco shot back at her.

"Scared?! What the hell did you call me Drake for?!"

"Like I said. I'm being _careful_ about what name I use in public," Lita replied coolly as Draco growled in annoyance. More or less, he has never been more annoyed being called "Drake" on the spot.

"Oh you don't want to underestimate her. She can get real ugly if you continue to argue against her," Michiru warned while smiling, which had only freaked Draco out more.

"O-oh I see then…." Draco breathed while blushing. "Then what should I call you? Captain or Deputy or…."

"Either one is fine. Both of them are fitting enough," Lita replied.

"Okay...Deputy…." Draco said. "I just wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Lita asked in a snappy or irritated tone. Draco couldn't tell which one it was, but he had to admit that Harry was right about feeling awkward and scared around her.

"It's just….I remember when we were in school together…." Draco started. "You said you weren't related to your father…."

Lita's eyes widened slightly as he started such a statement. She never really liked talking about her relationship with her family at all. Even if they took her in and raised her, yet she always talks so cold-hearted and cruel statements about them.

"I just wanted to ask….why do you still use Ackerman as your last name?"

A shadow covered over Lita's face as she froze in place, very hesitant to answer his question. She had to even ask herself why she still goes by Ackerman in the first place. All she could remember was that the bloodline had always been praised or feared. And that it was hard for them to cope with their extra strength and abilities.

Although she felt she wasn't related, something didn't seem right. She felt as if something was missing from her and the feeling makes her question her last name.

" _I've always kept saying that I was never related to the Ackermans, no matter how much people denied it, claiming I look exactly like my father. However, something doesn't seem right. It can't be mere coincidence that I look like him can it? It's like a piece of my memory is missing….or something bigger. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always felt the need for strength and survival. It's just what my father describes as their power."_

"It's none of your concern…" Lita replied coldly. " _But still. I use Ackerman as a last name, yet I've always viewed my father as a mentor ever since he found me after the fall of District 5. I saw he noticed something different about me. Like it was something he recognized."_

"Oh...I see. It's my fault for asking…" Draco replied. Lita looked up, as she sighed and clenched her fists tightly.

"I think I'm going on a walk by myself for a little bit."

"Alright. You can meet us at the entrance of District 7," Michiru said as Lita nodded, heading away from the two.

"What is her problem? I don't get how Potter got her to smile and everything. It's like she's so full of angst and…." Draco started ranting as Michiru placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell Lita I told you this, but before District 5 fell, she went out to walk by herself after an overwhelming night's sleep. She didn't tell either of her parents she was leaving. She was only nine to witness such a horrible attack. By the time the titans came in, she knew she had to rush home, knowing her parents would be worried about her. When she ran home, she found neither of her mother or father. At least we know he father is alive, but her mother went missing. Lita at the age she was, thought she had lost her."

"Who is her mother exactly?" Draco asked.

"Hanji Zoe. Although they don't have a blood relationship, Lita felt very close to her, since Hanji was her mother figure. Both of them cared for each other deeply. Lita was devastated to lose her."

Draco for the first time in forever, felt sorrowful in pitiful for once. He had always lived in an upper class family with power and riches. His own father had even spoiled him, so of course he's never seen people get eaten, or killed by titans. Of course he never knew what was really going on with other people's lives so he would always question them, or make fun of them. Of course he's never had to deal with seeing his own mother die right in front of his eyes just like Leslie, Harry, or Lita.

Draco clenched his fists tightly, thinking about how ignorant of a brat he's always been.

"What is it with everyone here losing their mothers…." Draco hissed, feeling shaky. He noticed Michiru's fists and body tense as soon as he said that.

"Well…." Michiru opened about to say something, until he paused wishing not to. "As I was saying, once Lita had found out about the evil within this empire, she vowed to avenge her mother's death, no matter how much she says she's not an Ackerman."

Draco sighed, feeling bad for this team of people. It was not only Harry that had to struggle and face loss, but everyone else on the team.

" _Man, do I get the feeling that everyone's been through a rough past."_

Draco looked at Michiru who had a shadow covering his face. Michiru was looking at the ground sorrowfully, and Draco could already tell he's been through something rough as well.

"Sorry about me for being an idiot…" Draco said.

"No….it's fine," Michiru replied with a small smile. "To be honest, when we became the Wings of Fire, we've always treated each other like family. We all care about each other despite our rough pasts. As long as we have each other, that's more important."

"I see…" Draco smiled, feeling glad that he even brought up the question. Despite the fact that the rebellion had committed themselves to kill others and form many enemies, he felt that they were just fighting for their freedom, even if some of the people they killed were pure innocents.

" _I never knew that people would rely on each other for support. I was always so childish for relying on my riches and family, but I didn't get the experience to feel what true companionship really feels like. This team is loyal to each other no matter what, and they're willing to sacrifice anything in order to find their true happiness."_

…..

Lita could not stop thinking about the question Draco had asked her. She had a strange feeling that she could be related after all, even if it was as far apart.

 _"I'll tell you when the time comes. You'll know as you make your way through your expeditions. And I will find out who you are."_

"That's right….I still don't know who I am exactly…" Lita told herself, remembering that question Gia had asked when she first joined the Survey Corps.

Her fists tightened as she stared up at the palace, which was the heart of the empire. Inside resides the main target, who the Wings of Fire will soon encounter and fight until the end.

" _This is for Hanji…."_

"And I swear, I will bring freedom upon this cruel empire. It's a cruel and beautiful world….."


	15. Rising Enemies

**Rising Enemies**

"So, did anyone of you happen to pick up any enemies?" Gia asked, as everyone was back at headquarters discussing their mission.

"Negative. I think that they could be doing the same thing we are doing to them," Cato stated.

"I agree. It's not like the MPs aren't smart enough to know who could slip behind their backs," Liana added.

"Lita, Michiru, Draco?" Gia asked the three.

"Nope. Not at all commander," Michiru replied.

"And I assume Malfoy's training went well?" Gia asked as Draco's body tensed. All the three really did was discuss things about the whereabouts of the capitol.

"It went fine," Lita replied as Draco paused.

" _Fine?! It's nothing like your other training like your domestic house chores!"_ Draco hissed in his head.

"Your training for today was to be aware of your surroundings. You did a fine job of not drawing attention of asking questions about our plans on this empire. I observed you as you glanced around to make sure no one suspected our conversation," Lita explained.

Draco was surprised to hear this coming from her. Did he really do that fine of a job? Even despite the fact she snapped at him for calling her by her last name in which she looked annoyed to be called Ackerman.

"Your ability in your wits are useful enough," Lita said coldly.

"Useful?!" Draco repeated irritated.

He started ranting on and on about things that he think he's done better during his first mission with the team. Harry had to admit, he wanted to laugh so hard at Draco's ranting.

"I didn't find anyone yet either. This leaves us to Harry and Chelsea for hope," Leslie said turning to the two.

"If this stupid idiot didn't run off out of my sight, I wouldn't of wasted my time to have a relaxing day for once!" Chelsea shouted.

"OH COME ON! It's not my fault you're so small! I lost track of you while I was trying to follow you!" Harry protested.

"Now, now, we don't have to start up a fight…." Cato said nervously, not wishing to see his little sister get on her bad side.

"Quit being an overprotective big brother! I'm sixteen and I can handle things myself!" Chelsea hissed at Cato.

"Will you all shut the hell up! Harry, Chelsea, I swear you act like a married couple!" Gia shouted.

"Commander...I think I might've found someone," Harry said to Gia as she drew her attention to Harry, calming down after the childish behavior she had to put up with.

"This MP officer named Mila Kraser I think…"

"Kraser. That sounds familiar," Gia said to herself thinking for a moment.

"All I know is that she gives me the creeps. I swear I never want to even hear the sound of her stupid, squaking voice again!"

"Some of those MP officers are strongly devoted to their empire, so of course they're gonna sound weird and stupid," Cato replied.

"Yeah, I can see that…." Chelsea growled, having a flashback of the pastor that came to her and Harry earlier, binding them together with his so-called "red string of fate".

"It's the capitol of the empire that's insane…" Harry added, as Chelsea nodded in agreement.

"There's our empire for you…." Liana snickered.

…

"This must be the place! Wow the capitol is huge and amazing!" said a nineteen year-old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

" _Yukiteru Asai! How dare you leave your own mother to leave for an empire to hunt dangerous bad guys!"_ Yukiteru's mother internally screamed in his head.

"Sorry Mom...I'm a grown man now! They're recruiting allies to hunt down The Wings of Fire!" Yukiteru exclaimed, as he eagerly made his way down the path to the headquarters of the Military Police.

…..

Yukiteru had entered the place he was told for all new recruits to meet as he took a seat down, waiting patiently for others to arrive. It did feel awkwardly quiet in the place he sat for what felt like hours.

"When are people going to arrive? I do hope this is the place we're supposed to be meeting…." Yukiteru moaned. He felt his head fall dizzy and his eyes go drowsy as he slowly starts to lay down in his seat.

The door suddenly clicked open causing Yukiteru to immediately snapp awake. A girl with black hair and black eyes had entered in, carrying a bag of apples.

"Oh hi! I'm Yukiteru Asai! You can call me Yuuki, and I can't wait for us to be working together…." Yuuki said, feeling slightly nervous about jumping up like that.

"You know, you're going to freak people out if you just jump out like that. Names Yuriko Akiyama," Yuriko replied coldly black as Yuuki went pale while blushing nervously.

"O-oh. My apologies…" Yuuki said, slowly backing away.

"And keep your eyes off my food!" Yuriko hissed, embracing her bag of apples tightly which had scared Yuuki even more.

" _Damn I thought she looked normal and less terrifying at first…."_

Soon after, two men had entered the meeting area. They both had towered over Yuuki's height, and were awfully buff in their muscles. Yuuki imagined they could be capable of knocking someone out with just one punch. One of them had dark brown hair, and a nasty scar across their hazel eye. The other had blonde hair and an eyepatch on their left eye.

"MP headquarters. Do you think we could make this fitting enough Finn?" asked the blonde

"Yes Dieter. We've trained for this," replied the dark brown haired, as the two looked for a seat.

"Mila Kraser has arrived at your service!" Mila said, bursting inside the meeting area as she saluted and took a seat.

Another male had followed suite after Mila as he only gave an emotionless expression and spoke of nothing. He was slightly taller than Yuuki, who only reached 5'10. Yuuki assumed the soldier was 6'0. He had black colored hair tied in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Name's Akio Black," the soldier said as he went to take a seat next to Yuuki.

"Oh I'm Yukiteru Asai. You can just call me Yuuki," Yuuki smiled nervously. " _At least he seems normal. Along with Finn and Dieter. Is it just me or do the girls here scare me?"_

A few more recruits entered in and didn't even say a word as they silently sat down and waited for the meeting to start. Finally, Yuuki saw an older woman enter right inside the meeting area, a serious look on her face. Yuuki assumed she was probably the head commander for the group.

"Good afternoon. I'm Commander Lilith Black. As you already know I am the head commander for the Military Police. However, I was secretly ordered by our king himself under his secret missions to kill any necessary threat. And that does include our main target, The Wings of Fire rebellion," Lilith explained.

Many people growled at the sound of the name, anger boiling up within it. The rest of the group just sat casually, knowing that they really have nothing to do with the rebellion yet, but signed up to put an end to it.

"Those filthy traitors need to be annihilated! I swear I will avenge them for my father's death!" Mila growled out loud, pounding her fist on the table.

"So they think they can be the ones that are responsible for every death of innocent lives? How filthy! Wouldn't you agree more Finn?" Dieter growled.

"Same here buddy. They're the reason why we all have to suffer," Finn hissed.

"As you all know, I despise weaklings and that I have a thirst for power," Lilith said. "Not to mention, our lord had recently sent me and an army to wipe out the Northern Isles. How pitiful it is for them to be such pathetic little insects."

Her tone in her voice was terrifying enough to freak Yuuki out, knowing that she must be insane or something. And probably strong too. He thought to himself that if he made just one foolish, minor mistake, he would probably get himself killed.

" _She already scares the hell out of me…."_ Yuuki thought to himself.

"You'll be training under me so you can grow stronger. Plus you'll be having the permission of the 3DMG without authorization of other officers. Just say it's under my and the king's permission," Lilith said as some of the members cheered eagerly.

"Oh yeah! We've gotta show those damn bastards how we do it!" Finn shouted out loud.

"Psh. These people are so immature," Yuriko growled, biting hard into her apple.

"Oh...y-yeah I can s-see that," Yuuki stuttered, not sure how to respond to that. " _Why is it so awkward to be around her?"_

"Although our lord also has his own subjects he also secretly orders, he still entrusted me to handle the rebellion," Lilith said, with a game face expression. "To be quite frank, I see a little competition between us and his followers. If we are proven stronger than them, then we are his new trustworthy followers."

"Yes indeed! I've been spying on his followers. By the looks of it, some of them would appear to be traitors of our king! Those pathetic cowards won't run away for long!" Mila hissed.

"Yes. Very good job Miss Kraser. Your father would've been very proud," Lilith complimented. Grief struck Mila as she clenched her fists tightly, knowing she will bring justice to herself in revenge of her father.

"Right….they were the ones responsible for his disappearance and death…."

"Now then. Your training will begin at the break of dawn tomorrow morning," Lilith said. "It wouldn't be wise to be tardy or late."

Finn and Dieter groaned, knowing that they really hate mornings. Yuuki sat in his chair nervously, knowing he was always late for everything, and that he really sleeps in on the mornings.

"What's wrong kid? Cat got your tongue?" Finn smirked, ruffling Yuuki's hair.

"No! Quit doing that I'm not five!" Yuuki hissed, swatting Finn's hand out of his hair.

"Heh! Little bugger and embarrassed aren't ya?" Dieter added along.

"Me? Embarrassed?!" Yuuki exclaimed, blushing nervously.

"We're just teasing with ya. Catcha later kid!" Finn smiled as he and Dieter exited the meeting area.

"I swear….." Yuuki growled, getting up from his seat to give them as piece of his mind until he suddenly felt his shoulder being tugged back.

"I wouldn't pick up a fight. You don't want to deal with my sister Lilith in the end," Akio said, no emotion expressed in his tone.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" Yuuki repeated out loud.

"Quit your shouting." Akio looked the other way, irritation in his expression as Yuuki backed away nervously.

" _Man am I a nervous wreck?"_ Yuuki said to himself.

"Well, you really did screw things up on your first day didn't you rookie," Mila said as Yuuki flinched from Mila's sudden statement.

"A-ah I-I w-was only trying!" Yuuki stuttered. Mila to him did not seem like a normal person either. More or less, she seemed to be more mentally unstable.

"Don't worry. When we train together, we'll both bring justice and prove that it will always prevails!" Mila shouted.

"Y-yes! It always will!" Yuuki smiled. He glanced at the door, with an urgency to just get out of the meeting area and go to his dormitory with the guys. He slowly inched his way towards the exit until he felt his arm being grabbed by Mila.

"You're name's Yuuki right? I can tell that we're going to be a great team!" Mila exclaimed.

"Yes we are…." Yuuki replied. " _I have to get out of here…"_

"I just realized that I needed to make a quick run to bathroom catch you later okay?!" Yuuki stammered as he dashed out of the meeting area, relieved to be realised from Mila's grasp.

"Was it something I said? I had this feeling that I scared him or something?" Mila asked, confused by the way he acted in front of her.

"Don't worry. He may seem sociable, but on the inside, I can tell he makes things socially awkward," Yuriko replied. More or less, she wondered how she came up with an assumption.

…..

"Oooh! Look who's cleaning up a storm in here! It looks nice!" Chelsea complimented on the clean guest room.

"He can have it as long as he cleans it," Lita said, as Draco sighed in exhaustion.

"Whew! Got this done Deputy!" Draco said.

"Deputy? Sounds fancy!" Cato smirked teasingly. "Since when did you start calling her deputy?"

"Well...isn't she and Michiru Commander Gia's right hand partners?" Draco replied, embarrassed.

"They are. We call them that sometimes as well," Leslie stated. "Once you get used a little more, then you can start calling both of them by their real names."

"Oh...okay…" Draco replied quietly.

"It's not like she was the first one out of the rest of us to discover you in that warehouse. If it took any longer, then you would've been long gone," Cato complimented.

"Yeah….well, I she was the very first I've encountered out of you guys," Draco replied.

"Why do I get this feeling that you two get along pretty well?" Cato sighed to himself. Draco blushed nervously as he glanced the other way.

"What?! No, no, no! Lita's mine!" Liana hissed, punching Cato in the head.

"You know it's true Liana, you're never going to win Lita's heart!" Cato shouted as he felt more pain from being punched by Liana.

Draco looked at Lita who only stared at Cato and Liana coldly, making the situation pretty awkward.

"We should leave. Come on Liana, let's have Draco back at his training," Cato said, trying to pull Liana.

"And for your information, if you try and seduce Lita, I will kill you!" Liana hissed coldly, as Cato continued pulling her away.

"Like I would ever do that…" Draco grumbled as he continued sweeping.

…..

" _Training under Cato doesn't seem bad at all. He is a really nice guy and likes to have fun. However, there's just one problem, he's such a womanizer."_

Harry followed Cato into his storage unit with all the weapons he's created for everyone.

"So if you need a weapon, just take it right off here," Cato said as he placed his bag of new weapons he's stolen or crafted down on a table.

"Have you learned to craft weapons for quite a while?" Harry asked as Cato nodded.

"My dad showed me when I was seven. I would always watch in awe. Then I was able to do some on my own when I was twelve. It went from simple art creations to weapondary and other sorts of cool things," Cato smiled. "Here. Follow me. I want to show you something."

Cato lead Harry out of the weapondary room and into a private room Cato used for some of his purposes. He unlocked the door as he opened to a gallery of metal trinkets and things he's crafted.

"These are all of my creations with blacksmithing. This one here is one of my favorites. They're two birds. One light and one dark. They resemble the Wings of Freedom for the Survey Corps," Cato explained, showing two metal birds to Harry.

"Wow. Did you show everyone yet?" Harry asked. Cato's face only shadowed as he put the two birds down.

"No. I only do this whenever I get the chance. My dream is to become a blacksmith as soon as this hell is over. It's what I enjoy, but I can't enjoy it with an actively murderous empire on the loose."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Harry replied.

"It's alright. I know I can't really have anyone to share these with yet, but I will as long as I stay alive," Cato said. He walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a small wooden box.

"I made this one for someone I've had feelings for a long time," Cato said as he pulled out another one of his creations. "Promise not to freak out on who I tell you."

"Don't worry I won't," Harry replied.

Cato pulled out a craft of a rose as Harry stared at the hard work and trouble Cato must've put through into making it look perfect.

"I made this for Gia. I've always loved her a lot….." Cato said, blushing nervously.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH…." Harry started until Cato had to run up and cover his mouth.

"What did I just tell you?!" Cato scolded.

"Sorry…" Harry sighed as he gasped for breath.

"Do you wanna know the full story then since you seem that all excited and everything?" Cato asked.

"Sure why not. I'll get to know you better. Leslie told me hers already," Harry replied as Cato nodded.

 _I was born into an upper class family in District 8. Although my Dad was more a dirty person from his job, he still was a rich merchant. When I was seven, I would watch my Dad do his daily chores with his job. My mother was pregnant with my sister Chelsea at the time as well. He taught me a lot about it, so I grew an interest to be just like him._

 _When I was twelve, I was finally old enough to start doing the job on my own. I loved creating things with my Dad's job, that I wish I had someone I could share it with._

 _Things took a turn when I turned thirteen, my sister being six at the time. My mother fell ill and my Dad had to go on hiatus with his job to get a doctor to help treat her. My father was really having a hard time coping with her illness after the doctor concluded that it may worsen and that it'll take them a while to find a cure._

" _Cato, whatever happens, will you promise me to look after Chelsea?" my father asked me._

" _But what about Mom?"_

" _Chelsea is very young to understand this, but intelligent enough about her mother's illness. If something bad happens, I want you as a big brother to look after her?"_

 _I nodded to my father, but I was very angry with him. I didn't want my mother to leave and I didn't want to be the one in the end to take care of my little sister. After a few more visits, the doctor still couldn't find a cure for my mother, that they concluded her illness is terminal._

 _Once my mother passed on, my father began drinking and gambling. He sometimes resorted to violence on me and my sister, that he'd hurt both of us. Mainly my sister because she was a clear resemblance of my mother. A week later, he showed up with a girlfriend of his, and she didn't make anything better. She hated Chelsea. She hated the way Chelsea looked like his previous life, saying that it was a curse that she lived to only give reminders._

 _We lived with that for two more months until I had to guts to run and leave the household. I couldn't bear to see the pain they were putting upon us. I took my sister with me because all they ever did was hurt us. My father was right. If anything like this happens, I have to look after Chelsea. We went to live with our uncle, who also had a career in blacksmithing, so I continued my interest with his teachings for the next three years._

 _I left my uncle's as soon as I was old enough to apply for the military, so I can stay strong for my sister. I joined the cadet squad, thinking that things are going to be really harsh for now on, but then I met Gia._

 _My heart was taken away from such a sight she was. She was only a year older than I was. It was love at first sight. As I got to know her a little, I've stuck by her side, fighting for her and doing what I can to be with her. She just hasn't noticed me yet._

 _When I thought she betrayed the empire two years ago, I'd thought I'd be letting her go until I saw this empire's real work. From there on out, I've decided that my loyalty is for her for now on and that I will confess my love for her when we end this once and for all._

"Wow….is it just me or has everyone here lost their mother?" Harry asked.

"I guess so. Liana and Gia haven't. Lita's mother is missing for now, but is assumed dead until we can prove that her mother is alive," Cato replied.

"So, if you're in love with Gia….THEN WHY ARE YOU SUCH A WOMANIZER?!"

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING A WOMANIZER AND BEING IN LOVE HARRY!"

…

"Hey, where are Chelsea and Leslie?" Harry asked, not noticing that they weren't around for dinner.

"I sent them out on a mission. You know that officer Mila Kraser you suspected?" Gia asked as Harry nodded. "I sent them out to end her. From the looks of your perspective of her, she could be a dangerous on."

"Good. Mila gives me the creeps…." Harry scoffed, as he looked outside

"So how did your training go?" Gia asked as Harry sat in his seat nervously. It was another one of that days where instead of training, he would hear a backstory of a member in the rebellion.

"It went pretty well actually….." Harry said nervously, while across the table, Cato was giving him a death stare as a warning to not tell Gia of Cato's love for her.

"I have a question, how old are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"I'm twenty four. The other commanders like Bill, Lilith, and obviously Dot are older than I am," Gia replied.

"Oh. I thought you were much older since you looked older…." Harry said as he received ten punches. He laid on the floor beaten up from Gia's embarrassment.

"Harry, you should know it's rude to ask a woman of her age," Lita said, kneeling down by Harry who laid on the floor.

"Yeah I can totally see that….."

"You and I get a night to goof off since I wanted to steal some training time with you!" Liana smiled, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry's blood went cold since she's really awkward to be around. Probably more awkward than Lita since Liana acted like a sister to everyone in the gang.

"We're going to be heading to my old home district in District 2. You're going to love it there!"

…..

"Welcome back Liana!"

"Hey Miss Hiro!"

"Liana, can you come and play with me again sometime?"

Liana had many people in her district that liked her. Mainly the neighborhood she grew up in felt more like family to her. Since she hasn't been a suspect of the empire yet, she mainly appeared to be a friendly neighborhood Survey Corps member.

"Wow, your home district seems really nice," Harry complimented.

"THERE SHE IS!"

"IT'S LIANA!"

"GET HER!"

Three gang men came running up to Liana as she scooped Harry up and ran the other direction.

"Get back here! We still haven't gotten our money back yet!"

"I thought you said your neighborhood was really friendly?!" Harry exclaimed as Liana looked behind smirking and sticking her tongue at the three gang men.

"Yeah, let's just say I didn't really like those boys, so I just decided to go on a little bet with them!" Liana laughed as she picked up speed to outrun the three.

"You're such an idiot," Harry grumbled.

Liana carried Harry in an alleyway as she put him down back on his feet.

"Mind if I call you Sis? You act like a sister for everyone in the group, so I'd thought I'd call you that," Harry said.

"Sure thing. You really are a cutie aren't you," Liana smiled as Harry backed away nervously.

"Uh…."

"Let's go to my house to where I grew up. We'll be safe there. My mother and father love guests!" Liana said as she dragged Harry to her homeplace.

Liana dragged Harry to a decent sized home as she knocked on the door. It opened as a brown haired old woman had opened from within.

"Hey Mom! Got room for some company for the evening?" Liana smiled.

"Ah! Dear, kids, Liana's come to visit!"

The woman had let the two inside as two younger kids looked at the two in awe. Liana's father soon after came downstairs happy to see his daughter around.

"Liana's here!"

"Hey Sabine! Hey Cody!" Liana smiled, hugging the two younger children.

"So how are things going with the rebellion dear?" Mrs. Hiro asked Liana.

"Good so far Mom, we've recruited two new members. I'm on break for tonight, so I've brought one of them here with me," Liana replied.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said as Mrs. Hiro's eyes widened in astonishment.

"My dear god are you really?!" Mr. Hiro exclaimed.

"Come my dear! Why don't you have a seat!" Mrs. Hiro said leading Harry into the kitchen. Liana stayed with her younger siblings as she went to go play with them.

Harry chatted with the Hiros, explaining everything he's been through and what he's going through right now. Although it was tough for them for their oldest daughter to be risking her life for humanity in a rebellion, they still accepted the fact that she was doing it to for her dreams to save the empire from it's true intentions.

"Our daughter Liana is a really strong woman. She's always been there for us, but now we have to let her go and be there for humanity," Mr. Hiro said.

" _That's right. I get a feeling that this is what Liana is really fighting for. Unlike everyone else, she's the only one that's had a normal childhood with loving friends and family."_

"Come back and visit us again!" Sabine called to her sister.

"And bring back some more friends will ya?" Cody added.

"I will! Thanks for letting me visit!" Liana said waving to her young siblings.

"Have a safe trip back Liana," Mrs. Hiro said to her daughter.

"I will!"

Liana and Harry exited the place as they headed to the entrance of District 2.

"Hey Sis. Is this who you're fighting for? You have a really nice family, and many of your neighbors seem really nice to you. This District is a really beautiful place, you must've been lucky to have grown up in such a place."

"Yep. I care about almost everyone in my home district. I don't want the empire to lay a single hand in such a beautiful place," Liana replied, nearly growling at the end of her sentence.

"There's too many innocent and beautiful people here. As soon as this crap is over, I want to live here, find a job I'll enjoy, and maybe find someone who I'll love in the end. Then we'll start a family and hopefully my children won't have to go through what everyone else has to go through."

"I see," Harry replied, taking one last glance at the district. It really was such a beautiful place to grow up in, Harry had to admit, he was going to miss it already.

…..

"Are you sure going outside the wall is safe? I know we're armed with maneuver gear and stuff, but you never know, a titan could pop out from anywhere."

"You're right Chelsea, but they're less active when there's no sunlight. Plus we have horses to flee back to headquarters, so we should be fine for now," Leslie replied.

"I have a feeling we're still not safe though," Chelsea replied, having an uncomfortable feeling around her. A sudden explosion had sounded off in the distance as the two horses that Leslie and Chelsea mounted fled off in the distance after throwing the two girls off their saddles.

"No! Get back here!" Chelsea called to the cowardly horses.

"Worry about them later, looks like we're at stake with an enemy!" Leslie hissed as she faced a girl right in front of them.

"Leslie Turner of Wings of Fire?" said the girl holding up a wanted poster. "And judging by the looks of your friend with you, she must be a member of the rebellion as well. Good thing I took night patrol or I never would've found the both of you."

"Is this the person Harry may be talking about?" Chelsea asked Leslie as Leslie nodded.

"Yes. I recognize her. We've worked together at sometimes," Leslie replied glaring why pulling out her swords.

"I, Mila Kraser, bringer of absolute justice has finally found you! OH HOW BADLY I WANTED TO MEET YOU WINGS OF FIRE!" Mila hissed, smiling creepily.

"If you wanted to meet us that bad, you can come with us or die! Not to mention you've finally blown my cover," Chelsea hissed drawing out her swords.

"You are the empire's most wanted. Wanted dead or alive! I have the permission to execute you! You're the reason my father disappeared and was killed in the line of duty! I'll never forgive you!" Mila hissed.

"So then, you want a fight….then bring it on!" Leslie shouted.

"Gladly….I'm only just getting started….."


	16. Mila vs Leslie and Chelsea

**Mila vs Leslie + Chelsea**

" _No! Get back here!" Chelsea called to the cowardly horses._

" _Worry about them later, looks like we're at stake with an enemy!" Leslie hissed as she faced a girl right in front of them._

" _Leslie Turner of Wings of Fire?" said the girl holding up a wanted poster. "And judging by the looks of your friend with you, she must be a member of the rebellion as well. Good thing I took night patrol or I never would've found the both of you."_

" _Is this the person Harry may be talking about?" Chelsea asked Leslie as Leslie nodded._

" _Yes. I recognize her. We've worked together at sometimes," Leslie replied glaring why pulling out her swords._

" _I, Mila Kraser, bringer of absolute justice has finally found you! OH HOW BADLY I WANTED TO MEET YOU WINGS OF FIRE!" Mila hissed, smiling creepily._

" _If you wanted to meet us that bad, you can come with us or die! Not to mention you've finally blown my cover," Chelsea hissed drawing out her swords._

" _You are the empire's most wanted. Wanted dead or alive! I have the permission to execute you! You're the reason my father disappeared and was killed in the line of duty! I'll never forgive you!" Mila hissed._

" _So then, you want a fight….then bring it on!" Leslie shouted._

" _Gladly….I'm only just getting started….."_

"Chelsea!" Leslie called as Chelsea made a dodge towards Mila. Leslie dashed the other direction hoping Chelsea could distract Mila.

"Aren't you a strong little girl?" Mila smirked.

"Oh yeah? Don't try and take pride too seriously girly!" Chelsea said, kicking her leg high in the air. Mila dodged the swing as Chelsea dodged towards the left to avoid a counterattack.

"Don't think you can beat an officer like me Turner!" Mila smiled as she shieled herself with a blade. Leslie tried to strike while Mila was on the ground.

"We've trained together long enough for me to know your every move!" Mila screamed as she swing her blade at Leslie.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you've seen some of my basics! You haven't seen the best of it yet!" Leslie breathed, catching her breath.

"Well then. See if one of you can take this!" Mila smiled sinisterly, pulling out a flare gun from her belt. She let out a red smoke flare, visibles enough to see in the night sky.

"Damn it! She must've called reinforcements!" Chelsea exclaimed as Mila laughed out loud to herself. Not only were incoming reinforcements going to be a problem, but a sudden shake in the ground had sounded in the distance.

"No…..they should be far from here at this time of the day!" Leslie exclaimed in horror. In the distance ahead, was a slender titan making its way towards the girls as Leslie and Chelsea backed away nervously.

"I'll take care of it. You go and handle that Kraser girl!" Chelsea hissed running towards the titan.

"Right!" Leslie shouted as she dodged right for Mila.

"I thought I had trusted you Turner! A nice girl like you can be easily deceiving!" Mila hissed swinging her sword at Leslie.

"Yeah? Well maybe you don't really know me and what I've been through at all! Maybe I'm more than a deceptive, nice girl!" Leslie flared.

"What point are you trying to prove? In the end, justice will always prevail!"

"I'm trying to prove that not all unfortunate people like you survive!"

Chelsea in the meantime was facing the slender titan, as it only stared at the distance ahead.

"You know, you kinda give me suspicion!" Chelsea said, launching her gear at the said of its arm. "What is a nasty titan like you doing here around at this time?"

Chelsea gave a smooth strike at it's neck, as she jumped off the titan's back. She latched her gear at the back of the titan's nape, as she drew out her swords to prepare to cut the nape of its neck.

"AAAARGH!" Mila screamed, as she felt her arm being pinned to the ground. "You will not lose to justice! Filthy criminals like you will burn in HELL!"

Her arm felt like a frostbite pinning through it, as her legs were being held down by Leslie's feet. Leslie pointed her blades at Mila's neck, ready to kill yet another enemy of hers.

" _Who cares if my arms are wounded! Screw it!"_ Mila, not wanting to waste another minute, slowly reached behind her back, despite the pain in her arm, reached for a trump card or counter weapon she could use.

"Taste this!" Mila screamed pointing a handgun at Leslie.

" _No way! She modified that gun?! I've never seen such a weapon!"_ Leslie gasped as a gunshot was heard.

Mila smiled, hoping she had finally caught her prey, until she saw a small speck of steam flow off a blade of a sword.

"Cato, you really outdone yourself to improve the strength of these swords….." Leslie said as a small tint of damage was done to the sword.

"How dare you…" Mila growled, she clicked to shoot another bullet, but only remembered the bullets were modified as well, and improved new ones were still being made. "Damn it...out of bullets!"

Leslie swung her sword once more, as Mila felt another bloodcurdling pain in her right hand.

"Eat this!" Chelsea screamed, as she flew herself towards the titan's nape. However, she did not expect a huge hand to come swinging at her as it held a grip on the wires. Chelsea felt the wires being pulled and snapped off from her gear as the titan threw Chelsea to the ground.

"Damn it…." Chelsea coughed, wiping off dirt and blood from herself. "My gear broke….."

The titan approached right above Chelsea, grabbing her off right from the ground, picking her up and squeezing her tightly.

"LESLIE!" Chelsea screamed in fear.

"HANG ON!" Leslie shouted, running towards her friend, unaware that she had left Mila behind to suffer on the ground.

Leslie launched herself towards the titan, as it squeezed harder and harder on Chelsea. Chelsea kicked and punched the titan with all her strength, hoping that this day won't be her death day. Leslie drew out her blades, bringing pain to the titan's arm as it released Chelsea, dropping her to the ground.

"You did it!" Chelsea smiled as Leslie landed ten feet away from where Chelsea was. Chelsea's arm was painful to move, but not damaged too seriously.

"Yep! That was a close one…." Leslie smiled. But all of the joy and relief of nearly losing her friend had ended as soon as she felt a pain run through her chest. Blood spilled out of it as Leslie began falling to the ground as Chelsea stared at her falling friend wide eyed. The titan then reached for Leslie as it slowly picked her unconscious body up, ready to finish her.

"Eh heh, heh! T-there's t-that extra bullet!" Mila stuttered nearly out of breath. Her face appeared as if she was at the brink of insanity, even if the pain was overbearing.

"Oh no….." Chelsea gulped, as a huge lump had form in her throat. Tears starting to flow down her eyes.

"LESLIE!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs. Mila had risen to her feet, despite the fact she was seriously injured. Chelsea gave a serious death stare of anguish as she slowly made her way towards Mila for vengeance. "Damn it you bitch! You killed...my best friend!"

Chelsea trembled within her right arm as she tried to pull out her blade. Only pain had speared right through it. "DAMN IT! MY ARM!"

"Justice always prevails…" Mila smiled sinisterly. Mila only fell back to the ground on her knees, still weakened from the fight she had with Leslie.

"CHELSEA….." shouted a half strong and weakened voice. Chelsea turned around to see her fallen friend smiling down at her. She was covered in blood and her glasses had fallen off her face. Chelsea had always thought Leslie was beautiful without her glasses. She may have seemed to be in a lot of pain, but Leslie was smiling happily.

"Get out of here Chelsea….while you have the chance…." Leslie said, coughing up blood from her mouth.

"No! I can't leave you!" Chelsea cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Chelsea….live...live to see the end of this cruel empire. Live to see our freedom…..live a happy live…." Leslie breathed as Chelsea's eyes widened. Chelsea nodded, turning around trembling and crying to leave her best friend behind. She was right. She had to live, and she did not have enough strength to fight with an injured arm.

" _Oh Chelsea…"_ Leslie smiled, as she watched her friend run. She begged for Chelsea to keep on running, and to not look back. Leslie looked up to see a warm, beautiful light ahead of her. " _Such a warm and beautiful light. I'll get to see Mom and Dad again."_

" _Wings of Fire….You were everything to me….."_ Memories had flooded Leslie as visions of her team were all looking at her happily. Each and every person she's cared about had came to her sight, knowing that she'll never see them for a long time. It was such a short life she had to live, and a really hard one as well. " _I loved each and everyone one of you….."_

The world was just a beautiful place to be in, yet it is very cruel at the same time. " _I had so much fun…"_

Indeed it was a cruel world. Leslie was fighting for it's beauty. Although in the end, she'll never live to see the victory of the rebellion against its empire, at least she fought with what she could to help.

A vision of Harry had suddenly came to her mind, as she remembered all the connections and moments she's spent and shared with him. She loved how she had so much in common with him, she found herself useful in the end. Comforting her family was what she was really good at, as tears flowed down her eyes, knowing she won't be there for anyone anymore.

" _Harry...I'm sorry….."_ Leslie cried as more tears of sorrow and joy flowed down her cheeks. He favorite moment with Harry of all, was embracing him, when he felt so sorrowful and full of grief from the trauma he had to witness. " _I won't be there to hold you….anymore….I…L…."_

All of that was cut off as soon as Leslie could no longer feel anymore life within her. Mila stared up at the titan happily, that finally one of the most dangerous criminals was finally vanquished and gone from this world.

"Heh, heh...Daddy! Are you proud of me now?!" Mila screamed, as Military Police officers arrived right on the scene.

"Officer Kraser….is everything alright?"

"I've executed one of the rebellion members….JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!"

Her insane screamed had even frightened most of the Military Police officers, as they drew their blades, ready to finish off the titan.

…..

"Hey...I was wondering, how did you learn to become so strong?" Draco asked Lita. Lita had duty to train Draco in combat for the day, ever since he's recovered fully enough to start combat.

"Capital training. I'm sure you're aware of it," Lita replied.

"Right. My father did explain what that was. But in your perspective, what was it really like?" Draco asked.

"Well…." Lita started.

 _The fact of being separated from your family is an awful feeling. As soon as I arrived in the capital of the empire, I thought this training will be helping us after all to learn to survive. It did help me, but perhaps I was wrong. When we began training, all children ages 9-13 were thrown in an arena._

 _It was unlike anything I've ever seen. All we had to do was fight to the death for survival. Dangerous criminals, animals, and other obstacles in there were out to kill us. All we had to do was kill, and we'll live. I've never really thought about killing anyone at the time, but it was an awful feeling to think about it._

 _When I was in a fight after being knocked out unconscious by a drunken man, I felt a surge of energy and power flow right through my body. It was a sensation I have never felt before, but it was telling me to fight to live. I stood up on my bare feet, drawing a knife out, ready to kill an amused drunkard. Then….it happened. It felt…..relaxing to end it all. All I needed to do was kill that man, and it would all be over._

"Power huh?" Draco asked.

"Yes, although I don't think I have the blood of an Ackerman, my father had told me that our bloodline is part titan. That's where the Ackermans get their extra strength and power from. I felt exactly like that at the moment I was in, but no matter how hard I deny I even have it, it's very hard to explain," Lita explained.

"You're part titan?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I could be, I could be not," Lita replied coolly. "Ackermans are part titan. I could be one, I could not be one at all."

"Right…" Draco sighed. "There's something I want to confess…"

Lita saw that Draco was fidgeting with his fingers, as he sat down on a chair nervously. Lita listened and waited patiently for the brat to say what he has to say, all she really wanted to do was get the training over with.

"I'm...jealous of you….." Draco said as Lita only raised an eyebrow. Not too surprising for her due to the fact he has changed his views on people ever since he's bargained his trust on the rebellion.

"I get jealous of everyone that's grown up from a real and loving family around them. All my father's ever done was spoil me and himself, hoping to draw attention and power," Draco started.

"Okay...go on…." Lita said, waiting to listen for more. Maybe she would finally know the truth on why a person like Malfoy would really want to change after being and acting like a spoiled brat.

 _I've grown up in the capital of the empire. I never really knew what titans were like, or what soldiers had to sacrifice, so I've always expected the perfection of this world. My father made sure I had the best friends, and opportunities for me, I was never really given a chance to explore who I really want to be. If I ever disobeyed him, I knew he would disown me and never speak of my whereabouts._

 _When I first met Potter at our school, I hated on how much attention and protection he was always getting. At the same time, I felt so angered and jealous on how I never got the kind of love he's ever gotten. I never really knew what it meant to love someone you deeply care about, and sacrifice all you've got to make that person happy. So, I continued to act like a spoiled brat up until now._

"Controlling father I presume?" Lita asked as Draco nodded.

"Did you have a good relationship with yours? Even if you don't consider him as your father," Draco asked as Lita's eyes slightly widened. She then looked at the ground, while crossing her arms tightly.

"I felt like mine didn't seem to care," Lita frowned as Draco looked up. "All though he's raised me, and people say I'm exactly like him, but deep down, I had this feeling…..I was not really his daughter, even if I was taken in."

"Oh...I guess you had a couple of disputes then?" Draco asked, feeling upset about Lita.

"Well...not necessarily. Although he cared about staying clean, I've always thought he never bothered to give me affection. He'd always call me a brat too, in which I don't mind."

Draco almost had to laugh at that fact. Lita to him wasn't a spoiled brat, but at the same time, she did have a sassy attitude sometimes.

"I also saw him as my mentor. Before I went into the military, I only focused on getting strong, no matter how much I wore out my energy in his mentoring."

"Did he wore you out, or was it you?" Draco asked.

"It was me. I didn't care if I got serious injured or hurt, I just wanted to get stronger," Lita replied. "However, there was something different. After being seperated, I was reunited with him when I was eleven. He looked way more relieved than angry at me, and his embrace on me was very firm. In his eyes, were eyes of utter speechlessness, as if he saw something in me that I never noticed before. As if I...changed…."

Draco felt exactly in the situation Lita was in right now. Unlike hers who she felt like didn't give enough affection, Draco felt like his was too controlling of him, and would do anything to make the best of Draco, even to Draco's disliking of the idea. But both he and Lita had an unstable relationship with their fathers, knowing that in the end, they'll probably have to pay the burden when standing against them.

"What about your mother?" Draco asked. Lita's body went frozen, wondering how he must've assumed she probably had one.

"She….was different…" Lita replied. "She….was a motherly figure all the way, sometimes, I pretended she was my real mother…"

Draco knew his mother was a little better than his father, Lita's mother seems to be the winner of this one. A sorrowful expression had covered her eyes as she stared down at her shoes.

"What's worse is this. On the day that District 5 had fallen, I had a nightmare before that day. I went on a walk on my own, without telling my mother or father. I knew they would probably worry, but I was a foolish child at that time. When the titans came, I ran all the way home, only to find it destroyed. I only had one momentum of what's left of my mother, and I've kept it with me ever since. I assumed she was probably crushed in the rubble, or eaten by a titan."

Lita placed both of her hands on her chest, as she felt like she was about to break down from the trauma.

"I'm...so sorry…."

"I swore I was going to avenge her, and save anyone else who is suffering in this battle to the death," Lita growled, as her fists built up tension.

"GUYS!" Cato suddenly bursted in breathlessly opening the door. "Chelsea's back!"

…

Rain and thunder were pouring down as everyone stood in utter shock, grief, and disbelief. Chelsea had returned home alone, all wounded and beaten up from her fight. What's worse that Leslie was no longer of this world, and will no longer be apart of the rebellion.

Everyone stood in frozen, in the freezing rain, as they all tried to cope with Leslie's death together. Draco himself had never felt this upset and full of grief in his life, knowing that he'll never see one of his teammates again.

"What….." Harry trembled, grabbing Chelsea's arms. "Chelsea...what...happened?!"

"She…..she….was…" Chelsea trembled. She released herself from Harry's grip, anger swelling within her body. "I WILL AVENGE HER! I WANT TO BE THE ONE THAT KILLS MILA KRASER! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

"Leslie….damn it!" Liana hissed, pounding her fist in the palm of her hand. Her body was trembling with the loss of a beautiful friend.

"How...horrible…." Michiru trembled.

"She was too young to die, she had so much to look for…." Cato cried, tears running down his face.

"Leslie will not have died in vain…..we have to continue on with the mission. We have to do it for her. She wanted to see us end this war against the empire!" Gia said, as everyone around her outside looked up, trying to hold back their grief.

"We will win! That's a promise!"

…

"Leslie…."

Harry was in his room by himself that night. It really is going to be different for now on without Leslie being around, reading her books, or showing her bright smile around everyone.

"Why did you have to die?"

" _I promise I won't tell anyone about this. So go and cry as much as you need to…"_

Harry could still hear her sweet voice and feel her warm embrace around him. He gasped as he felt a warm whiff around his arms, hoping that it was probably Leslie.

He smiled as he tried to force his tears away, knowing she'll be in a happier place, and that she'll watch over everyone, giving them comfort as they fight to the end. That is what was special about her.

"Hey….." said a voice as a door to Harry's room opened.

"Hey Chelsea…." Harry said, sniffling and wiping away tears from his red, puffy eyes. Her eyes were like that as well. "Are you alright after that injury?"

"Physically yeah, but emotionally...I don't know what to feel anymore…." Chelsea replied as she let out another sniffle. "I couldn't protect her. If I hadn't screamed for her help from that titan that was about to kill me, then she would've made it back alive."

"It's not your fault Chelsea…." Harry said, pulling Chelsea close to him. Chelsea's eyes widened as she felt the embrace of her comrade around her body. He must've felt cold outside from the freezing rain, but his body felt warm and comforting. "Trust me, you can't blame yourself for someone's sacrifice. Leslie wanted you live, and many other people would want that too…."

Memories of Harry's own family had come to his mind, as he felt more burden and grief than he had ever felt before.

"Right…." Chelsea sniffled, as she gripped on tightly to Harry. "We are going to avenge her and fight for her. That's a promise…."

…

Draco had never felt this sorrowful or empty in his life. More or less, he kept asking himself if this was all a dream. No, it was most definitely reality. He's seen Leslie and how affiliations with whomever she follows. She would always make sure her duty was done, and that she always had a strong heart and smile.

Draco remembered Harry telling him a while ago, that Leslie had went through a really traumatic past, and that her smile always made it look like she was able to cope with it.

He walked down the hallway in his room to grieve by himself until he was stopped by Lita in the hallway. She was carrying a cup of freshly made tea, as she stared down at it sorrowfully.

"What are you doing up late at this hour?" Draco asked.

"This was Leslie's favorite. Camomile with a hint of mint. I want to keep her as a close memory, knowing that I'll eventually forget her in the end. She may have seemed very quiet and distant, but she was the nicest person on the team that could understand you," Lita frowned as she stared sorrowfully at the tea.

Draco could see that she was suffering, but she was holding back her tears the best way she could.

"You're very strong. You seem like you're used to seeing people die around you….." Draco said as Lita's eyes widened. He jumped as Lita had dropped her cup, shattering it to a million pieces. Normally, she would react to the filthy mess she just made but she was too upset to even bother with it at all. She angrily grabbed Draco's jacket, trembling uncontrollably.

"So….you think I'm used to people die?!" Lita growled, she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, which shocked him a bunch. Normally, he's always seen her as a cold and heartless woman, but her sorrow was nothing compared that what he's seen out of her.

"Yeah, I've seen soldiers from the Survey Corps die, and I've killed many people that wished to live...but THIS! This is different! Damn it Malfoy, Leslie was like family to all of us! You have no idea how important she was to us! I may look like I'm always locking my emotions up, but inside, I've been falling apart! This is what it's like to be an assassin! You hide your feelings and continue on with the mission! I have to act like everything's okay, well you're wrong!" Lita cried as Draco looked down wide eyed. She released her grip on him as she buried her face within her hands.

"We're assassins Malfoy, we have to carry out this burden! You don't know what it's like losing someone like her…."

"I'm...sorry. I'm a complete idiot," Draco hissed, giving himself a hard punch in the shoulder. He growled slightly, as the pain had ran through his body.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Lita asked, wondering why he would do such a thing.

"I'm so arrogant! I'm still learning to cope with what it's like to carry a burden. It's all thanks to you guys. Lita, you've taught me how to live. Even if I'm an arrogant brat, I want to fight by your side until this war is over!" Draco said as Lita stared up at Malfoy speechless.

"Just promise me and everyone else here, that you will stay alive?" Draco said. Lita wiped away her tears from her eyes as she gave yet another one of her tender smiles.

"You know, you really look better smiling that cold and sorrowful all the time," Draco said.

"Yeah….I find it really hard to do, but when I feel confident and better about something, I'll smile," Lita said, blushing as she stared at the floor with water still filling her eyes.

"I've been wanting to share something else earlier before Cato came in and told us about Chelsea," Lita said as she looked up at Draco, still smiling.

"Leslie Turner is not Leslie's real name. Some of us here use an alias to avoid exposure," Lita started. "Leslie's real name is Elizabeth. She never told me her last name, but her real name is really beautiful…."

Elizabeth really was a beautiful name. In fact, Draco thought the name suited Leslie much better.

"Do you have an alias?" Draco asked as Lita looked up, blushing.

"Y-yeah, I do. This is what I really wanted to tell you earlier. My real name is….Isabel….." Lita replied. "Isabel Kuchel Ackerman." Isabel as well also suited Lita better.

"What made you come up with Lita?" Draco asked.

"My mother Hanji wanted to name me that, but my father disagreed with the idea. I used it as my nickname a lot. My father named me Isabel after a close friend of his, and Kuchel after his mother. I may make it seem like we're not close at all, but this is the only the extent I can think to express that he does love me," Lita explained.

"May I use your real name for now on? I find it more fitting," Draco asked. Lita only stared up, but smiled once more, even if she'll dislike the exposure she'll get once she's called by her real name.

"Sure. I have to admit, even I like my real name better…." Lita now Isabel, replied.

"Sure thing..Isabel. Let's stay alive. We're going to live until the end, that way you won't have to feel this pain anymore."

"Yeah…." Isabel smiled, more tears streaming down her face. "Let's…."

…

"One member down, six more to go…." Lilith smiled. Her king had faced her, a proud expression on his face. The rest of the crew on the team were surprised and prideful over their victory.

"Very well done Lilith," complimented the king.

"Don't thank me. Thank our strong Miss Kraser here," Lilith said as Mila bowed down to her king.

"How should I ever reward you?"

"With nothing but your gratitude your majesty. I only will reward myself with justice. I want to be the one to annihilate the rest of that pathetic pests!" Mila hissed.

"I get the main target Lita," Yuriko. "Anyone who kills her dies. I want to be the one that kills her since that's our promise."

"Very well then. Yuriko can have the Ackerman girl," Lilith said.

Everyone had later left their meeting area, off to settle in for the night. Word about the death of Leslie turner was to soon come out.

Yuriko stood by her window, looking up at the night sky. There were still a plentiful of many stars twinkling in the sky. She felt the pride and victory of finally killing off a strong, dedicated member of the rebellion. At the same time, she felt something she hadn't felt in a while.

"Leslie was kind of a nice person. Someone who stayed by my sister until her untimely end," Yuriko said to herself. "She also dedicated herself to the Military Police as well. However…." Yuriko hissed, poudning her fist onto a nightstand.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she betrayed the empire! Just like you Lita…." Yuriko began to a small and sinister smile while laughing silently to herself.

"That's right. You may seem strong enough to deal with the burden of her death, but let's wait and see if you can handle the rest your comrades once we soon kill them off as well!"


	17. Continuing the Mission

**A/N: *Sees review I got yay!**

 **...Um...thanks? I totally don't know this person at all and I totally don't go to school with them either...and yeah...what that person says is true...thanks for the spoiler...**

 **Continuing the Mission**

It was over two weeks ever since the teams had to deal with Leslie's death. Unlike any burden they've ever felt, Leslie had went rough on them. As long as they all grieved together and stuck with each other, nearly everyone was able to recover with enough strength to pull them up again.

"WHOO! That breakfast hit the spot! Man why didn't I notice that Leslie had such a good taste in food?" Liana asked herself, as she rubbed her stomach. Isabel had cooked up Leslie's favorite breakfast omelet to keep the memory of Leslie flowing.

"My poor stomach…" Harry groaned, feeling like he's eaten too much. He looked across the table to see two more empty seats right across from the table.

"Hey, are Chelsea and Cato still asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yep. They're late sleepers. It's ironic they're siblings too," Liana replied.

"They always sleep in this late….." Isabel said grabbing for both the dishes. She ate each omelet one by one, then leaving both bowls empty. She then wiped the food off her mouth with a napkin, letting out a small cough from her mouth. Both Liana and

Harry stared at her like she was a crazy food maniac. She ate both of the omelets in a matter of minutes.

"Did I just witness the true speed of an assassin?" Harry asked to himself.

"Yeah, I think so…." Liana added.

"Don't blame me too much for being hungry a lot. It's unfortunate I barely get any food these days, so I'll eat what I find," Isabel replied. Footsteps from behind her approached the table, as the person rubbed their eyes tiredly.

"Um….Lita...behind you…." Harry said nervously.

"Huh? What happened to me breakfast?" Chelsea yawned, looking at an empty bowl with nothing but crumbs and scraps.

"I'll whip up another one for you," Isabel told Chelsea as Chelsea flinched.

"NOT AGAIN DAMN IT! QUIT EATING MY MORNING MEALS WOULD YA?!" Chelsea screamed, shaking Isabel vigorously.

"Also, pardon me for being a stalker. Is your real name really Isabel?" Chelsea asked, after calming down.

Liana and Harry had paused in their places, as the name had rung into their minds. Did Chelsea just ask for Lita's real name. Isabel, who took a deep breath and smiled slightly, as Liana and Harry want frozen from the sight of it. She rarely smiles and doesn't seem at least annoyed at the fact she has to share a couple personal things.

"Yes. I've kept the alias for quite a while. I guess I'll go by my real name for now," Isabel replied.

"I don't know how to react to this…." Harry said.

"Did that Malfoy boy put you up to this!" Liana growled pounding her fist on the table loudly. .

"Yep. No need to get violent," Isabel replied coolly while smirking. However, she couldn't blame Liana for not knowing along with everyone else. Ever since Leslie died, everyone has been distant for a while and grieved alone on their own time. Some went to others for comfort and often stayed in the same room together for a couple of days.

"Morning….."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SEDUCING MY LITA….." Liana screamed, shoving Draco against a wall.

"Liana…." Isabel sighed in annoyance.

…

" _Looks like I'm training with Michiru today."_ Harry said to himself, as the two had entered far out to the country side of the district. Isabel had also tagged along since Michiru needed her for the training.

"Just a little side reference for combat, I'll be observing with how you go against a titan. I think you'll be able to kill it solo," Michiru winked as Harry nodded back nervously.

"Me?! Against a titan?" Harry said nervously.

"We got Lita or rather Isabel to capture one and hold it captive. However, it does freak me out that her mother did that kind of thing too so I wonder if she had got it from her mother," Michiru explained, which had triggered a little nervousness within both of them.

"No way….she captured a titan?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Michiru replied. "I really do hope you kill it. By the looks of it, you seem like a pretty touch man!" Michiru grinned as Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay…." Harry replied, not really sure about that fact. He was able to kill a couple people, but never a titan. Not on his own at least.

The three had arrived right at the sight where Isabel was holding the titan captive. Michiru looked around to check to make sure they wouldn't be caught doing this kind of experiment since they weren't necessarily outside the walls. It was in the far country side, where some houses and villages were isolated from the cities, but at the same time, there could be some on watch in the outskirts of the country.

"We'll be good for now. Let's focus on getting this over with," Michiru said, ready to get into the training.

"Alright, let's begin!"

"As you can see, there are barely any trees or barriers that you can launch your gear on. All you have is the titan and that will be the only way you'll maneuver around it. The titan is a 5 meter class titan. Think you're ready for it yet?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, I think so…." Harry replied, taking a big inhale in and out. He drew out his swords, while standing anxiously, waiting for the titan to be released. " _It's only a five meter. It's not going to be too hard right?"_

"He's getting feisty in there. I'll let him out whenever you're ready," Isabel said to Harry, waiting for his approval. Harry nodded, as Michiru and Isabel nodded at the same time.

Isabel went to go and release the titan from it's prison, as she pulled off a giant cover it was hiding under. It was attached to a strong leash that held it to the ground. Isabel ran over to the leash, cutting it off as the titan began to violently thrash and roar.

"Man does this one look like a bugger!" Isabel exclaimed, eyes widening in excitement from the sight of the titan's hyperness.

"Now, watch it's actions and the way it could attack!" Michiru called to Harry. Harry nodded as the titan drew it's attention to him. Slowly backing away, he stared into its giant eyes, giving him a sense of annoyance and need to kill it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his aunt who had died because of the titan's attack. He imagined her cries and screams for him, it gave him the tingling sense to avenge her and save her.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! DON'T STAND THERE DAYDREAMING FOR LONG!" Michiru called out to Harry, who quickly snapped his eyes open. And almost immediately, the titan was swinging its hand down right at him, as he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Sorry! I guess I lost my focus," Harry replied, as he shook his head. " _Come on! You have to stay focused!"_

" _He appears to let his emotions take control of him. If he lashes too much of them on the titan, not only will it wore out his energy and resources, but it could potentially harm him, or worse."_

Harry once more dodges towards the titan, his eyes open to now focus on its movements. "I'm going to kill this thing!"

He watched as the titan began running and picking up speed with its feet, as it anxiously ran towards Harry, ready for its prey.

The titan swings its arm down towards Harry as Harry dodged to the right before the hand could hit him.

"Very good. Keep an eye on his swings," Michiru called out to Harry.

"Right."

Harry focused his eyes on the hungry titan. Harry drew focus and disgust at the same time. He was sick of their sinister smiling, their eyes being abnormally shaped, and their desperate hunger for prey. Harry was going to kill this titan as soon as the titan will make a move to kill him.

"Die you bastard!" Harry yelled as he ran behind the titan. Before the titan had enough time to turn around and face Harry, Harry launched his gear right below the titan's nape, as Harry maneuvered his way towards the titan. The titan then immediately turned around, it's lower body forcing the wires on Harry's gear to fling him the direction Harry intended to go to. Harry heard a snap in the gear of his wires as he was flung to the ground. He was twenty yards away from where Michiru and Isabel were standing.

"Damn it. This guy's a tough one," Isabel growled to herself, thinking she should've gotten a less feisty titan.

Harry looked up, wiping dirty off his face. The thumping of the incoming titan had rumbled it's way towards Harry. Harry growled in frustration after looking to see that his gear was damaged. He continued to have his swords drawn out as he made his way towards the titan. He was not going to lose to such a monster. He was going to be the next step to humanity winning it's victory over titans and the capital of the empire.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Harry screamed as he ran right in front of the titan, ready to kill it right from where he was. He didn't care of his gear was broken or if he was not standing in a safe place, but he could not afford to lose to a beast.

"MOVE IT!" Harry felt himself being shoved to the ground, as another screamed in pain. The two were thrown another few yards as they hit the ground hard. Isabel ran right behind the titan, distracting it from trying to hurt the two.

"Harry you idiot!" Michiru spat as Harry's eyes widened. "Clearly, that titan there could've killed you! You were standing right in a spot to where it could snatch you and eventually kill you!"

"Michiru...I….."

"Isabel! Could you finish it off? I think this one is too feisty for Harry to handle," Michiru said.

"What? No! I can kill it! Isabel, just let me borrow your maneuver gear!" Harry replied as he felt a strong hand hold his arm down.

"You're wounded! Take a look at your left arm Harry!" Michiru hissed, as he pointed to the blood spilling out and staining Harry's jacket a crimson red.

"Do you expect me to stand here and lose to such a mindless and useless monster! No! Humanity is not going to lose to titans nor the capital of the empire! This is why I joined the rebellion in the first place! I am here to see humanity free from their cage! That's what this rebellion is about right?! We're here together because that's what the rebellion is all about!"

Michiru couldn't find any words to continue arguing with Harry anymore. Harry was right, despite the wound in his left arm. Harry to Michiru seemed like a person who won't give up, no matter how harmed or injured he was. All Harry wanted to do just like everyone else, is see the glory and freedom of the empire, even if Harry was going to risk his life in the most dangerous ways possible.

Even Isabel was surprised to hear such a statement. That is what the rebellion was made for. And since Harry wanted to join the rebellion and live to see humanity soar free, then that is what she was going to fight for too. Isabel maneuvered right to the ground right towards Harry.

"Take this. You'll need it," Isabel said, quickly taking off her maneuver gear.

"Thanks!" Harry replied, as he put the gear on. He pulled out the swords from the gear as he glared at the titan's horrid gaze in its amber colored eyes.

"You will not take our freedom away from us!"

Harry ran behind the titan his swords drawn out. The titan turned around, as it picked its speed up towards Harry. Harry then quickly dodged to the left to see if he could try and attack it from the side. That way, he would give the titan a dose of pain while he moved on to find the nape and cut it.

"I pity the way you are, but the titans of your kind will fall!" Harry growled, as he launched his gear behind it's right shoulder. He felt himself behind drawn right towards it, as he quickly opened his swords and aimed for the titan. The titan felt a pain burn from behind as he fell to the ground, and turning into nothing but steaming bone.

"I did it!" Harry smiled in excitement, as he landed on the ground on his two feet. Isabel and Michiru were both in shock at Harry's first titan kill in solo. More or less, Harry had managed to continue fighting no matter what the cost it was.

"Congratulations. You've killed your first titan on your own," Isabel smiled.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled back. "I can't believe I did it. I never managed to kill one on my own. It was always with a titan during my time with the Survey Corps."

"Good job Harry. You really did a fantastic job today," Michiru complimented, while trembling within his body. His left ankle was badly twisted, as it stung so much.

"Your leg!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly feeling guilty about Michiru shielding Harry from a blow earlier.

"It's alright. As long as you're alright, then that's great," Michiru replied.

"Let's head back to headquarters. Liana and Chelsea can fix you up," Isabel replied, as she and Harry put Michiru's arms on their backs of their shoulders as they carried him to their horses.

…

"You made it back alive once again. Keep that up Potter," Gia smiled.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to do that," Harry replied.

"He's only dislocated his ankle. It should heal within a few days times," Liana explained, as she wrapped a cast around Michiru's leg. He felt his stomach feeling uncomfortable after Michiru had thrown Harry to the side to protect him. Everyone then left the room for both of the two to rest.

"I'm really sorry for being an idiot back there, I shouldn't of…." Harry was stopped by Michiru raising his hand to speak.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine really. Once again, I just wanted you to be safe from that. I have to admit, I think Isabel and I might've picked a titan too feisty," Michiru chuckled back.

"It's alright. It was actually not that bad," Harry replied. He thought about the titan's he's killed in the past, knowing he wasn't used to killing them on his own. It was always with a team, and that they would be a lot more feister if a person killed a titan solo.

"I have a question that's completely off topic to ask you," Michiru said as Harry turned his attention to Michiru's blue eyes suddenly looking like they're full of sorrow.

"Yes?"

"What was your mother like?"

Harry's mind blanked out as soon as Michiru had asked that question. His mother was dead, and his aunt that was like his mother was also dead. Why did Michiru want to know what his mother was like. Harry felt loved so much by his mother and his aunt, but neither of them were given enough time to see how he was doing today.

"Well, I never got to know my father since he was killed during an expedition with the Survey Corps. My real mother was killed by Voldemort. Then my aunt was killed during the fall of District 5," Harry replied, as he felt his body feeling like it's going to drown in sorrow. "It was my fault for both of their deaths. It was me that Voldemort was after, and my mother stood in to protect me from getting killed. My aunt took me in and raised me like a son. I've always looked up to her like my mother. Then, my aunt died because of my foolishness to think about killing titans that easily. I went to go find my friends and hang out with them. That was when the titans came to destroy us. I was told my aunt died from the attack. I wanted to join the Survey Corps so I can slay those titans. I then made a promise to make her and my parents proud by winning against the titans and humanity!"

"Well, you must be very lucky then," Michiru replied, trying to force a smile on his face. His eyes were shadowed with sorrow as he looked down at his hands that were rest on his lap. "My mother was never there for me after my father died."

"What happened to your mother?" Harry asked. Harry didn't want to make matters worse by asking such a question, but he had a feeling that he was going to tell his backstory.

"I loved my mother so much," Michiru started.

 _Whenever Father left to do military duties, my mother always looked after me and raised me to my full potential. She laughed when I did embarrassing things, and she comforted me when I was hurt or upset. She was always there for me. However, when I was six, things took a turn for the worse._

 _I was busy eating an omelet my mother cooked me, a knock had come to my door. My mother told me to go answer it since she was busy doing the dishes. Both of us were expecting Father to return home since he said he was going to come home after a long mission he's been on for weeks. Instead, it was another soldier from his regiment. He was badly beaten from top to bottom, his arms and legs, and forehead covered in bandages. His eyes were exhausted, but they looked traumatized at the same time._

" _Is Mrs. Amano here?" the soldier asked me. I nodded as I called to my mother._

" _Sorry for the delay," my mother said to the soldier, while wiping her wet hands on her apron. "Michiru, why don't you go and wait in the kitchen."_

 _I obeyed her as I went back to eating my food. But at the same time, I felt the need to listen to see what that soldier was doing at our house. I tried not to, hoping it wasn't anything bad._

" _Mrs. Amano, we arrived to inform you….."_

 _I suddenly flinched and cringed at the bloodcurdling scream my mother let out, as she fell to the floor on her knees, weeping. Michiru felt frightened at the sight, as the soldier had eyed his way to Michiru, his eyes with pity and grief._

" _You must be Amano's son. We're sorry to inform you that y-your father is…..dead….."_

 _And there I was, suddenly drowning in deep sorrow. The soldier had left our house as soon as I stood up on my feet, living with the fact that Father will never come home, and that I won't ever get to see him again. My mother ran over me to hug me tightly, as she cried and cried. I resembled my father a lot, so she continuously cried and promised me a million times that she will protect me._

" _M-Mommy…."_

" _I'm sorry….Daddy's not coming home."_

" _T-then if Daddy's gone…." I say, as a vision of my father's warm eyes, smile and the touch of his hand came to me. "I-I'm joining the Survey Corps!"_

 _I was such a child back then, I remember how I tried to run out the door so I can immediately apply and begin my training._

" _MICHIRU! NO!" my mother screamed at the top of her lungs. This was the first time I've ever heard her scream in such a manner. "No, you will not join the Survey Corps! You're still a child!"_

 _Her grip on my arm was so tightening that I couldn't resist her crying. I just continued hugging her back, knowing that our happiness with Father was gone now._

 _It was only a matter of twelve hours, that my mother had suddenly fell into a deep sorrow. She refused to come out of her room, while I was left alone. Our house was no longer clean, and I was starving. I tried to make myself happy by playing with the neighborhood kids, but they all just turned their backs on me. I even overheard one of their parents making a nasty remark about my father who wasted his life in the Survey Corps only to die in the most useless way._

 _I cringed so much at that remark, I locked myself in my room for a while. I missed my mother and father so much. Neither of them were there to comfort or care for me. No more of their presence to make me smile._

 _I couldn't take anymore of this sorrow, so I ran from my home to live with Liana, who is my cousin._

"You and Liana are cousins?! No way!" Harry exclaimed in surprised.

"Yep!" Michiru smiled, feeling like he needed to laugh at Harry's shock.

 _Liana's mother took me in, knowing that my mother wasn't in the perfect condition anymore to raise me. It was nearly weeks since Father died and my mother went into a depression, so I assumed she was going to eventually die from her sorrow._

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your mother Michiru. We're nearly the same," Harry said to Michiru as Michiru looked up, with tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. He suddenly got up, even if the pain in his left leg burned, he had to get up and confess to Harry about how he really is as a person. He grabbed Harry's hands with his, ignoring the demands for him to sit back down because of his bad leg.

"Please keep Isabel's promise about coming back alive every time!" Michiru exclaimed, while still crying.

"Michiru….."

"Please keep that promise. I hate being alone. I never got enough time with my mother, nor did I feel as much love as you did. To tell you the truth, even if I'm a wimp of a man for saying this, but I'm afraid of being alone. When I learned about you, I knew we were both very much alike. So please, please keep that promise."

"It's alright….." Harry replied while smiling sympathetically. "I will. I hate being alone too."

"Back when we were training you against that titan, I kept asking myself on why you wanted to keep fighting. My father used to do that a lot, that I didn't want to end up the way he did," Michiru told Harry.

"Because I didn't want to give up on the things I want, and if I kept fighting, I'd live to see that happen," Harry replied.

"Good. It's the real reason why I joined the rebellion. For my mother and father. I don't know if my mother is still alive, but I joined this rebellion to fight for her and my father. Then, I would make them both proud," Michiru replied.

"Huh. Just like Leslie, she wanted to fight for her parents to prove her strength in this world," Harry said, as sorrow and grief filled his body once more.

"Yes. Isabel too wanted to fight for her mother, but you and I really have a lot in common," Michiru winked.

Harry smiled back, nodding to himself. " _That's right. Everyone here is fighting for something. More like someone they care about."_

He suddenly felt a jolt go through his body as his heart started beating fast.

" _How dare you fail me!"_

"Oi Harry! Are you alright!"

And then, Harry felt darkness around him as Michiru was looking down on him. He hit the floor hard, losing consciousness.

….

"Such a useless and pathetic soldier."

A snake slithered around the unconscious body of an MP officer, as the king growled at it's pathetic weak state.

"My lord. Shall I send him to turn into a mindless titan?" Lilith asked as her king turned to her.

"It would be a pleasure Commander Lilith," the king replied. Lilith bowed down, as she went to drag the body out of the throne room.

"Commander Lilith, feel free to call me….Lord Riddle for now on."

"It will be my pleasure….Lord Riddle."

…

Harry had suddenly jolted awake to see that his team were all surrounding him from left to right by his bed. His team all had looks of relief on their faces, while he on the other had was awakened in shock.

"Are you alright?" Liana asked.

"You just passed out right on the spot!" Cato added.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I think I might've found out who our main enemy is," Harry said as everyone paused in utter shock. How on earth did he find out about that?

"Impossible, how would you know?" Chelsea asked.

"I saw it in a vision," Harry replied, as he closed his eyes for a moment to think. He remembered that he was in a throne room when he had witnessed it. A woman and the king along with a snake and an MP officer. The king had red eyes, and dark brown hair. His look was in disappointment, as he ordered the woman to go and turn the officer into a titan. More or less, he was known to be one of the greatest enemies he had of all time.

"His name is Lord Riddle, as in Tom Riddle," Harry said as everyone gasped and whispered to each other.

"No way, he's alive?!" Gia exclaimed.

"Yes. He killed my mother! He's the reason of who I am right now!" Harry growled. "He's working with Commander Lilith Black of the Military Police!"

"No! My father is loyal to that bastard!" Draco growled, feeling nothing but betrayal within him. He even knew his own professor was loyal to him.

"Lilith, my long time enemy," Gia growled. "But how can he be alive?!"

"I don't know," Harry replied, thinking to himself. He then remembers something else important about the vision. "Is it possible for humans to turn into titans?"

Everyone at that moment paused, wondering how such a thing could be possible. Humans turning into titans?

"Is….is that a thing?" Cato asked.

"That's what I remember from the vision. Lilith asked Tom if she could go and turn in a criminal or soldier into a titan," Harry replied.

"If that were the case, then does it mean we were killing humans all along?" Liana asked herself, feeling more burden than ever. If they had been killing humans, that means they were once innocent people living on this planet until they had been used as bait by the capital only to be turned into mindless titans.

"Damn it…." Gia hissed to herself.

"We've been killing….people that lived like us….." Michiru trembled.

"Well, we have found our enemy now. However, I'm am curious on how such a vision had come to you. That does mean we still have to find out what Dumbledore wanted with Riddle," Gia explained.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Dumbledore has something to do with me seeing this kind of things. Ever since I turned fifteen, I could see through the eyes of a snake. And when I was little, I always had this dream about a giant titan I had never seen before. It was a female one, but I felt that the titan was a very important one," Harry explained.

"Alright then. We have to get more answers now. I cannot afford to wait any longer. If assuming that humans can turn into titans, that means we'll have to find the reason how they can. We also have to find out how Riddle managed to crawl his way back to life, and Dumbledore's intentions. Am I clear?" Gia announced to the group.

"Yes."

"I swear I will kill that Riddle bastard!" Cato growled.

"Why…..why is my father apart of our enemy?" Draco asked himself.

"He's the reason behind our pain!" Chelsea added.

" _Lilith...my former colleague, you think we'll be going into hiding for long? I don't think so,"_ Gia had said to herself in her head.

"More or less, I feel really guilty about killing titans now. It's sounds so hard to believe that they were once humans," Michiru said to himself in disbelief.  
"We lost Leslie because of him! I won't let her death be in vain because of him!" Harry growled.

"Hey Isabel, you haven't even said a thing as soon as Harry brought up our enemy," Liana said out loud to Isabel, who was looking at the ground wide eyed.

"Huh, Isabel? What's gotten into you?" Michiru asked.

"Isabel, hey! Are you alright?!" Chelsea yelled, snapping her fingers as Isabel appearing to be in a trans that she can't wake up from.

"Isabel! Isabel! Isabel!"

Isabel suddenly felt her shoulders being grabbed, as she snapped out of her trans. She put her head on her hand, as she tried to get right back into reality.

"Isabel, are you alright?" Draco asked as Isabel slowly released herself from Draco's grip.

"Tom Riddle…..I finally remember that name now…"

Isabel runs out of the room without explanation as she ignored her name being called to her.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"The capital! She formerly trained under Lord Riddle if you don't remember."


	18. Terrifying Visions

**Terrifying Visions**

" _The capital! She formerly trained under Lord Riddle if you don't remember."_

"That's right. She was thrown into such hell," Draco replied. The vision of her terrified face had suddenly come to his mind, knowing that the training of the capital was probably far worse than she had said it was. The look of her traumatized eyes and the speechlessness that was brought to her at the moment, Draco and Harry, and the entire crew found it really hard to imagine what it must've been like.

"I'll go talk to her," Draco said, as he followed the direction she went out of the room.

"Is the capital training….that serious?" Chelsea questioned, feeling really cold and stiff within her body.

"I don't know. Since Leslie is gone, Isabel right now is our only person who's ever gone through such training. I'm not sure how she must've forgotten or whatever has happened in the past had caused her to lose memory of the king who trained her," Gia explained.

"I feel so bad for her, I wonder what else she's been through," Harry said to himself.

…..

" _Let's keep on running!"_

" _I can't my legs hurt!"_

" _We'll get killed if we don't stop!"_

" _I wanna go home!"_

 _Isabel heard cries from left to right, pools of blood touching her toes. She had no idea how long she's been in this arena, but it felt like eternity. It was nothing but hell itself in their. She had to be careful of dangerous criminals and animals inside the place. It stenched of nothing but death within the arena._

 _Her clothes were nothing but rags since they've been the same since the fall of her home. She was very thin and exhausted from constantly running. More or less, she had to go hunt food for herself with her constant grumbling within her stomach. She missed her warm home with her mother and father always around for her._

" _NO! Save my brother! Please save him!"_

" _He can't be spared. He's dead. It was that bastard of a criminal's fault!"_

 _It was also an arena of grief and sorrow. The cries of the young children who died fighting to the death for their lives. The children were all refugees from District 5, sent to be trained as strong soldiers who were eventually forced to be soldiers in the military. They ranged from ages nine to thirteen, knowing that it they were expected a lot out of the capital._

" _I have to fight...I have to fight…."_

 _Isabel kept on running and running until she ran upon two six foot men that stopped right in front of her. They looked very dreadful and very unstable within the looks of their faces. She then remembered being kicked in the stomach and blacking out later on._

 _The two men later carried Isabel to their darkened cabin as they threw her to the ground, constantly kicking her turning her body over._

" _How pitiful."_

" _Are we gonna kill her or what?"_

" _No. We'll just beat her until she stops moving."_

 _Isabel couldn't move after being beaten up repeatedly. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were badly cut and bleeding from not just the beating, but the running around in the arena trying to escape other killers and animals._

" _DAMN IT ALL!" the other man screamed as soon as a loud bang was heard at the foot of their cabin. The window to the cabin had shattered into small bits and pieces as a rock rolled across the floor._

" _GIVE LITA BACK YOU BASTARDS!"_

" _WE'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"_

 _At that moment, Isabel could feel herself snapping back into reality. She watched the two men screaming at the kids who launched their ambush on the cabin, as they both went to the back room, preparing their weapons._

 _In the meantime, the group of kids that were coming to Isabel's rescue suddenly burst into the cabin, with their fist clenched and whatever object they could use as a weapon prepared._

" _Hey! Are you alright? I'm Akio Black. I'm going to get you out of this," Akio said, as he kneeled down at Isabel's side. He pulled out a knife, cutting off the ropes that tied her hands together._

" _Lita. I'm Lita Ackerman," Isabel replied, while shaking right throughout her entire body. She had terrifying thoughts about what would've happened to her if the group hadn't shown up on time to save her._

" _Akio! Hurry! We have to get out of here!" one of Akio's friends called to him._

" _Let's go!" Akio exclaimed, getting up and grabbing Isabel's hand. As they were close to approaching the hallway that lead to the exit of the cabin, they were both blocked and barricaded from getting out._

" _Oh I don't think so. You see, I can't let you leave unless you give that girl to me," one of the men growled. The other was right behind the first one that touched Isabel._

" _You won't touch her! We're getting out alive!" Akio growled._

" _I don't think so," the man growled, shoving Akio to the side. He slowly approached Isabel as his partner went to Akio, beating him until he couldn't move. The man had Isabel's back against the wall as he gave a terrifying smile across his face. Isabel was cornered from going anywhere, as she anxiously stood in her place, thinking about what to do._

 _She glanced at the knife she touched with her foot as she quickly picked it up, holding it with her two shaky hands._

" _Watcha lookin' at little girl? We'll be happy as soon as you die!" the man smiled._

 _Something else in the meantime had told Isabel to fight. She had to fight. A flow of energy had suddenly charged through her veins and body as she squeezed the handle of the knife. She was going to win against this drunk of a man. She will make it out alive._

" _Fight…"_

" _Watcha say you little shit?"_

" _Fight….FIGHT!"_

 _The floor around her was suddenly broken and the handle of her knife too was starting to crack. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Isabel ran the knife into the man's chest, as he bellowed in pain, falling onto the floor unconscious._

 _The other man who was beating Akio immediately jumped to see his bloodied partner lying on the ground._

" _DAMN IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU JUST KILLED MY BROTHER!"_

 _The other man screamed, as he rolled up his sleeves ready to fight such a small girl who managed to kill his brother._

" _That...felt...good…." Isabel said breathlessly._

 _She continued on to fight the other man in the cabin, as she dodged all his swings and attacks at her. She had to win, or else she'll die in a way she didn't want to._

" _It's over…." Isabel said to the man, as she ran right behind him, stabbing him from right behind. The other man fell to the ground, lying there unconscious with his brother right next to him._

" _Akio…." Isabel said, as she tried to nudge him awake. Akio slowly opened his eyes to Isabel who looked fully awake and full of energy._

" _They're gone. We can go now," Isabel said as Akio's eyes widened from the bloody men lying on the floor._

" _Did you….kill them…." Akio asked._

" _Yes. Let's get out of here…." Isabel replied, as she helped Akio up to his feet._

 _It was more eternity to come as Isabel continued her fighting in the arena with the capital. She was with a group of nine people who learned fighting skills with one another. Eventually, they were all known as the strongest children in the arena who were fighting to the death._

 _As Isabel finished off a wolf that nearly beat her to the death, she heard footsteps approaching from right behind her. She turned around to see a tall figure dressed in black, and his eyes a red color._

" _I am Lord Riddle. I am your king of your empire. Now, do you want to grow stronger?"_

…..

"Lord Riddle….." Isabel said to herself, as she sat on the roof of the rebellion headquarters, thinking to herself.

" _That's it. Don't stop until you keep growing stronger."_

" _Eat. You must grow stronger by eating what will help you grow stronger."_

"Isabel? Hey! There you are! What has gotten into you?" Draco exclaimed as Isabel once again snapped right back into reality.

"I finally remembered his name. What a fool I was to believe that bastard!" Isabel hissed, that it made Draco flinch.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Lord Riddle. I was such a child! You see, he behaved like a father figure to me to make sure I grew strong. He was manipulative and cunning with what he said and did to us, that we didn't realize we've fallen victim to his dirty work," Isabel growled. She had let her main target in her life control her and what she did in the past.

"He's the reason why I am so strong. It was endless training and fighting he made me and eight other strong elites do. Since we were the top rank in his training, he acted like our father in order for us to grow stronger. No matter how exhausting the task wore out our bodies, we obeyed what he asked us to do. I don't know how I forgot his name, but now it's all clear!"

Draco felt like she was being brainwashed by such a cruel leader. More or less, it had traumatized Isabel enough into forcing her to believe she's someone she's not.

"Snap out of it!" Draco shouted.

"Listen to me brat. I want to kill this bastard as soon as we find a way to get to him!" Isabel snapped back, ignoring what Draco had said.

"Isabel listen to me! I know you're frightened and traumatized right now, but you're not an elite to him anymore!" Draco shouted angrily, trying to get her to calm down.

Isabel stood right in her place, knowing that it was true. She must fight her king in order to get her revenge on him for making her go through such hell. She can't stand here wasting time and spewing everything that had happened to her and her relationship with the king.

"I promise you, we'll kill him," Draco said, with determination in his eyes and tone. "You didn't deserve all that hell he put your through."

She suddenly felt an embrace around her as her eyes widened. All of her distress suddenly went away as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"Captain...we can't afford to lose any of our comrades, especially after Leslie," Draco said, continuing to hold on tight to her.

"Draco…."

"That's the first time you said my name," Draco chuckled.

"I….I don't know who I am anymore. Do you think I'll really live to see the fall of our empire?" Isabel asked.

"You're not Lita anymore. That was your name you used under the capital's orders. You said it yourself, you liked your real name much better," Draco replied.

"That's right. I'm Isabel Ackerman, captain of the Wings of Fire Rebellion."

"Right. I know you've heard this over a million times, but we're going to win against this," Draco replied.

Isabel smiled slightly, as she took an embrace right back at the brat she always called spoiled. He really has changed ever since, and he was willing to give up anything for this empire to fall and rise into a new beginning.

"How dare he touch her!" Liana growled. She watched as the two embraced each other from below a window she could see.

"We get it Liana! You're gay for her," Cato sighed, getting tired of Liana's complaining.

"He's trying to steal her love from me!" Liana hissed. "You'll never understand, Isabel is mine!"

"Listen, you can't just like her for her looks, Isn't there anything about her personality that you like?" Cato asked. He suddenly received a hard knock in the head.

"Says the peeping tom who can't get ahold of himself!" Liana hissed.

"Just knock it off Liana! What do you know about love if you really know if she's meant for you!" Cato growled, his tone being really serious about the situation.

Liana's eyes widened, as anger swelled up within her body. She really hated being questioned for such a thing. A shadow hovered over her face as she clenched her fists tightly together.

"You know how much I hate you for saying that!"

"It's you that needs to take a look at yourself! You've joined this rebellion yet you're still naive about this world! You need to wake up!" Cato hissed.

"SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP! Do you have any idea on how much I hate being questioned for things everyone expects me to do?!" Liana shouted.

"Both of you cut it out! You're just as bad as Harry and Chelsea," Gia hissed, suddenly barging right in between their argument. "I think it's best if both of you will just leave each other alone and go to bed."

"Yes Commander," Cato said, as he left the room.

"Yes….Commander," Liana said sorrowfully, as she went to go to her room. She took one last glance at Isabel and Draco, as she sighed and continued walking to her room.

Gia sighed, knowing that her team is a really strong group, yet they still act like children. She glanced up at the roof, where both Draco and Isabel were hanging out. She wondered how the two were suddenly got along despite their disputes they've probably had in the past. It was even as bad as soon as Draco and Harry were recruited into the group.

But at the same time, she had to thank both of the two for joining. If it wasn't for them, she wondered what her team would've been like if the two hadn't shown up that night. The team would still be drowning in their horrible pasts, never reconsidering their emotions and how they could use them to move on. It was as if fate had brought the group to grow closer, and stronger at the same time.

…..

" _She's coming! We have to get everyone out of here!"_

 _Harry glanced over at a blonde haired girl, as she along with many others looked up in the skies, a circle of dark clouds forming in the sky._

" _This does not look good. It's bad enough that this empire is in ruin."_

" _Is it really the end? By the looks of it, it looks like that this titan is powerful enough to wipe the rest of us out!" Hermione exclaimed._

 _Harry grew anxious within his mind, knowing that he hasn't seen Hermione in ages. But where exactly was he, and when did this happen? Around him were a team of what looked like possible allies to the rebellion._

" _Is this...the future?" He asked himself, since he has never seen any of these people before._

" _Is Lord Riddle gone yet?" Ron asked._

" _Yes, but this must be his ultimate weapon that will end the rest of humanity!" Harry replied._

 _This looked like it was most definitely the future. Harry was looking at himself, his figure much stronger than he was right now. He appeared to be much braver than he was before, and much more confident than he normally was._

" _We've got to go! Let's work on getting everyone out of here!" Isabel ordered. He noticed her face was covered in scars and steam from fighting. She even looked older and taller than what she looked like now, especially since her hair was styled differently than from what she had._

" _This titan...is the end of us!"_

" _There's no way we're going to get out of this alive!"_

…..

Harry jolted awake from the vision as he slowly rose up from his bed. Was that really the future and what is going to happen? Will they end up defeating Lord Riddle, but die eventually to a titan that could be an even bigger threat? More or less, how is the crew going to believe him from his visions he's been having? Things always do change from what is seen right now, and yet it could lead into paths far much worse than what everyone expects.

"Why? Why does that vision keep on reappearing? And what does it want with me?"

Harry got up from his bed to walk around and think a couple things over. More or less, it is after all, hard to find anyone who would believe him.

"Vision…."

Harry gasped as he turned around to see someone right behind him. More or less, he was startled to see that someone had heard him.

"Isabel! Would you stop creeping everyone out all of the time?!"

"It's a habit, you'll just have to get used to me wandering about the place in the evening."

Harry felt a chill down his spine, especially since it's really dark outside and a shadow happens to be sneaking around the place while scaring the living daylights out of someone else who happens to be wandering around the halls as well.

"Well, at least you're good at being meek and quiet…" Harry replied, trying to make it sound like a compliment when in reality, she could really scare the shit out of someone that their trauma would kill them.

"Can it. I want to know more about a recurring vision," Isabel said as Harry froze in place nervously. Her eyes looked very cold and cunning, making Harry more nervous than he already was. Was a girl like Isabel really going to believe a guy like him? He found it very difficult to speak to his own captain as he tried to not waste any more time.

"I see," Isabel interrupted, as Harry stopped thinking to himself. "You are having those visions too."

Harry was trying to understand from what she was trying to get at. But did that mean that she was getting the same visions as he was? Did that mean that both of them were seeing the same thing as they were seeing including that huge titan that appeared to be a huge threat.

"That titan…." Harry spoke. "What is that thing?"

"No clue. But I feel that it could be an even bigger threat. Maybe more than Lord Riddle perhaps?" Isabel replied. She eyed Harry once more. "So, for how long have you been getting these visions?"

"For as long as I can remember. I got them when I was five or six. It could've been longer than that, but that's all I remember," Harry replied.

"I had that around my age too," Isabel said as Harry looked up. Could either of them have an explanation for the terrifying visions they have been seeing? "The thing is, I never told anyone I knew about this. I feared for their lives and they could've feared for mine, so I've kept it shut until I found someone who can give me an explanation."

"Well, I doubt I have a good one anyways, but I've only told my two closest friends about it. However, they thought it was just my trauma from my past. But it was more than that," Harry explained.

"I see. But I have a bad feeling about what these visions are telling us. Other than the titan, do you remember exactly what you saw?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah. There was this girl. She was in white and blue armor, which probably symbolised the Wings of Freedom. She kinda looked like you, but with wavier hair," Harry replied. "She was with a group of people I have never seen before. They were on our side, but there was no one from here that I knew. That's all I know."

"Alright. Do I have a feeling that we all may or may not make it out alive?" Isabel asked herself, as she looked outside. The moon's glow was shining down on their legs, giving a luminous, blue color to where they were standing.

"Yeah. Especially since Leslie was strong in my opinion. I wish I was there to see what happened," Harry frowned as Isabel frowned at the ground as well.

"So, now we have more in common than we imagined?"

"Yeah. I guess we can put it that way," Harry sighed.

"Let's keep this a secret until the time comes. For now, we'll focus on exploring what we can about the titans. Then we'll deal with that big giant titan when the fall of the empire comes. I'll inform Gia about what we should focus on finding in our mission first," Isabel explained.

"Deal," Harry replied. It probably was going to be a good idea to keep their visions a secret. Only the two of them will know about them. For now, it is at a time of hell, where the rebellion should focus on advancing into the empire, then focusing on the huge titan they saw in their visions. Eliminating Lord Riddle was more important than the titan at the moment.

"Alright then. It's settled. I'm warning you. When the time comes, we'll have to share our visions, even if it means we have to keep it in and hold an even bigger burden. I don't want them getting in the way of annihilating Lord Riddle," Isabel replied.

"Right," Harry replied. "I guess I'll be heading back now."

Harry turned around as Isabel stood in her place as she kept a close eye on him. She observed his expression before he turned around to return to his sleep. Reading from what she saw, she felt exactly the same he did. Confused and afraid of what could happen to everyone in the future. Isabel looked up at the glowing full moon that was shining it's brightest. She wondered if she will have enough power to make it through the end, after losing a teammate.

"This is not going to be easy, but I will annihilate you Lord Riddle. You haven't even seen the last of what I have planned."

…..

"This world is impure and tainted…."

Wandering about the places in District One, was a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows of the night. The hood had hidden the face of the figure so much, that no one would be able to make out their appearance.

"It must be cleaned."

The sound of their heels clicking on the pavement was the only sound that was heard in the streets of the town.

"Rid this world from evil."

Cats meowing in the alleyways had skidded away, while rats sought shelter within the sewers.

"This world is impure and tainted."


End file.
